


Namesake

by AidansQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A combination of mythology and marvel, Brief mention of Thor and Jane, F/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 82,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidansQueen/pseuds/AidansQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She cradles him in her arms as the life in him slips away. The sky is molten ash and burning sulfur as Asgard burns. She will not abandon him in the end, even if he was never hers to begin with. She holds him until the very end, until they burn together at the end of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The End of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

Asgard was beautiful even when it was burning.  How did I even end up in this mess anyways? I was perfectly safe back on Earth until Thor dragged me into this nightmare. Now I was as doomed as the Asgardian’s who lived here, and I wasn’t even an Asgardian.  He’s dying, just like in the stories.  His head is cradled in my lap and a smear of blood trickles from his mouth down his cheek. It coats his teeth and with his last bit of strength he flashes that wicked grin of his, a grin that screams mischief is afoot.  Heimdall lies a few feet away, still as death and blank eyes staring up at the ash covered sky. The Fire giants were coming; I could hear their cries for battle from across the bridge.

“Well,” I say honestly, because I don’t know what else to say. _She_ should be here with him, not me. I am not his wife, nor am I the woman whom I was named after. I’m just some Midgardian mutant, a nobody… “You finally managed to blow up Asgard.”

He laughs and blood gurgles from between his lips. He winces in pain, and my hand that is held over the deep wound across his chest is coated in his blood.  I run my fingers through his sweaty raven colored hair, looking mournfully down at him.  His reply is bitter but pleased, “At _last_.”

After a pause I turn my gaze upward, watching the massive cloud of fire and hail building over Asgard, watch it sweep across the cities and towns and destroy everything in its path. Asgard was falling, just as Thor had done when he tried to hold back the tide of Ragnarok.  “You should run,” he suggests finally, nodding towards the bifrost, “run now…you might still have a chance.”

“I’m not leaving you,” I admit to him with a sigh, “and if I tried to Ragnarok would be unleashed on all the realms and not just this one.”

His hand is cold on the skin of my hand as he places it over the one pressing down on his wound. He relaxes in my arms and I know he is slipping away now.  “I won’t leave you to die alone…that’s not how it’s supposed to be.”

“Ever the _romantic_ ,” he teases even though it seems to take him great strength to do so, “you would give up your life to keep _that_ cliché, wouldn’t you?”

“Don’t be dramatic,” I tell him gently, smiling down at him faintly, “though you are the only one to make me smile even in the middle of all this chaos.”

“I aim to please,” he coughs hard now, and falls silent. There is no goodbye or sweet notion of admiration. He just relaxes completely in my arms and his startling green eyes grow dull and lifeless as his gaze stares blankly upward. Slowly the magic that held his Aesir form fades as well and his skin turns a vibrant shade of blue traced with spiraling patterns. His once green eyes turn bright red and I think as I stare down at him, that he is still very handsome.  I wipe the tears from my cheeks, smearing his blood on my skin. I look up at the powerful storm headed towards me, a storm of fire giants and death and I meet it head on, crouching down over Loki’s broken body as I close my eyes and press my face against his neck. I’m fulfilling the destiny of some other woman, but it’s alright.  I will accept this…nobody should die alone, not even him.  His hand is still cold over mine and it comforts me even if I know there is no life in it anymore. 

I let the storm take us.

…

…

I bet your wondering how exactly I got myself into such a predicament. How someone like me ended up picking up the torch that rightfully belongs to another woman with my name, a woman who seemingly failed to get the memo and show up for Ragnarok.  They say Ragnarok is like a rebirth, almost like reincarnation. It happens, everybody dies, and then they start all over again.  I’m not sure how much of it is true to be honest, considering all that I’ve seen on Asgard while I was here.  Maybe I’ll wake up one day with the same name and maybe this time I’d get that chance, that one missed chance to stop Loki from blowing everything up.

Or maybe I’m just a random act of fate that put me in the right place at the right time, because for some reason fate couldn’t find the real Sigyn so they used me instead like duct tape over a battle wound.

_Rude_.

Anyhow…my point is, I can imagine you want to know how I got into this mess. Well….this is the story of when I did something really…really _stupid_.


	2. Chapter One: The Truth About Namesakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Tony Stark, Multi-millionaire playboy philanthropist and paranoid control freak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

If I had a quarter for every time people made a joke about my name, I’d be a _very_ rich woman.  I idly blow a stray lock of dark hair out of my face and glare at them with azure colored eyes. I kept only my eye color during the change; it was the one part of me I decided not to give up. I gave up so much already, lost so much already, that I at least should be allowed to keep my eye color.

“I don’t think she knows anything,” says the one in blue spandex. He’s handsome in a fifties sort of way, but heavily muscular men were never my thing.

“Genius,” I comment lightly, “absolute _genius_ spandex.”

He ignores my comment and stares down the other man in the room, a man whose face I’d recognize anywhere…he’s certainly had it plastered all over the city enough.

“Stark…” I sigh, “I don’t know what this is about…but seriously, I didn’t do _anything_.”

“Thor says he’s never seen her before,” Spandex argues earnestly, “and her DNA scans all read Midgardian.”

“I don’t buy it,” Stark regards me thoughtfully, two fingers twisting against his chin. “She pops up out of the blue six months before Loki blows up half of New York City. How do we know she isn’t working with him?”

“Like I said,” Spandex argues, “Thor doesn’t recognize her.”

“Well maybe reindeer games had a little something on the side nobody knew about?” Stark suggests with a half smirk. “Of course…the idea that somebody would willingly roll around with _that_ guy…. _wow_.”

“I’m an agent of shield,” I argue irritably, I was so tired of people connecting me to that lunatic. “Director Fury has background checks done on all of his agents.  I can assure you I’m entirely unrelated and unconnected to Loki.”

“I say we ship her back to Asgard and let Thor’s Father deal with her,” Stark suggests, turning to a screen behind him, waving his hands in a circular pattern as he brings up her shield agent file. “This file was fabricated and fraudulent Ms. Daniels.  Director Fury knew you had reasons for fraudulent information because you’re a mu--…”

“An _enhanced_ ,” Spandex finishes for him quickly with a glare in Stark’s direction.

“She may not even be a mutant.  She might be Asgardian in disguise. Those special powers of her’s remind me of an awful lot of her mythological husband.”

“Raven Darkholme,” I say quietly, “we share the same abilities.  You can’t honestly tell me she’s connected with Loki too then?”

“Touché,” Stark nods, “there _is_ that to consider. However…how do we even know what you really look like? Are you telling me you’re secretly a smurf in disguise?”

“Jotun,” Spandex corrects him, “they’re called Jotun.”

“Mythologically speaking if I was Jotun I wouldn’t be blue in the first place. I would be a giant…but apparently seeing as my Dad was a mythology buff, I have an advantage on you on that front,” I tell him sourly and glare at the floor. I’m tired of these games, I’m tired of being accused of stupid things, and worst of all…I really needed to pee.

“So you’re _not_ blue?” Stark smirks, tilting his head thoughtfully.

I really, really hated this man….and why does he keep asking if I’m _blue_?

“ _No_ ,” I sigh in exasperation, “I’m not blue.”

“Then why hide your face?” he presses and I glare at him darkly.

“You want to know why Stark?” I say, tilting my chin up at him in defiance, “I’ll tell you why. You built a killer robot bent on world domination. Do you know what else comes with world domination? The desire to dominate _other_ worlds.  He murdered my parents and sister and he nearly killed _me_ in the process.  I spent a long time hiding my face…even when he’s been blown to bits, you can’t blame me for still being afraid to come out from under the blankets.”

His face falls at my words, and I can see Spandex visibly wince. They hadn’t expected that little admition, and I was pleased to catch them off guard.

“This little interrogation is over Stark…Rogers,” Director Fury saves the day as he proclaims our little discussion at an end when he steps into the room. I was under sworn secrecy to keep my mouth shut about Ultron and his visit with my parents and sister.

“You guys are letting a fraudulent agent run around on the base,” Stark points out, “you _do_ realize that don’t you?”

“Ms. Daniels is under the protection of shield. Her files were created to hide her identity.  Stark…you have to let her go.”

“But her _name_ …” he argues determinedly.

“I’m aware of her name Stark, she works for me. I admit…we thought her name was unique…a little different from what were used to. Ever since Loki tried to blow up New York we have been paying a little more attention to her then normal but I promise you…we’ve found nothing of interest on her.”

I am released without fanfare and left alone in the corridor with Spandex. I give him a half-hearted smile and determinedly walk off down the corridor, ignoring the ginger death threat as I go. I wish I knew her name; I really get tired of making up names for people. The first time I met her it was my first day on the new shield base, (also known as the Avengers headquarters but the idea of that for me was almost laughable…) anyhow, she threatens to kill me my first day in.  Somehow I can’t see that being the best way to introduce yourself….especially to newbies.

* * *

 

“Hey,” Spandex catches up to me, shakes my hand heartedly and gives me a big flashing smile, “I wanted to introduce myself…I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Sigyn,” I tell him as I stare at a fixed point somewhere over his shoulder, “Sigyn Daniels.”

Another six months into this job and I’ve still made hardly any headway with Stark. He’s a complete lunatic. He’s a suspicious condescending _douche_ , if I’m being generous.  His favorite pass time of the day is to worm his way through the Shield files because it must be driving him crazy not knowing everything.  He’s determined to know my secrets, but lucky me….none of those secrets are in the Shield files, they are in fact…all in my head.  Aside from Stark, nobody else pays me any mind whatsoever. The only time I’m useful is when it comes to Norse mythology and whether or not I can get the new coffee pot to brew correctly. Lately it’s been running kind of slow…a little vinegar and hot water can do wonders.

Today’s mission was all about hunting down the last of Ultron’s lackeys.  The Vision destroyed the last of Ultron, or at least we thought he did. I know he’ll be looking for me, even the Vision agreed with me on that point. It was best if I lay low and keep out of sight for now. Ultron wants more than anything to get off this planet, to reach for the _stars_ so to speak.

“Do you think they’ll ever just see me as me?” I mutter darkly, watching the last of the Avengers file out the double doors and towards a chopper.

“Can you blame them for fearing you?” he replies calmly, “after everything Loki has done to them and to this planet, you cannot blame them for taking extra precaution when learning your name.”

“I’ve never given them a reason to distrust me,” I argue softly.

“Your name alone is enough to give them pause,” he tells me, a hand resting on my shoulder. “Do you know that Stark has nightmares about Loki? That he fears the day that Loki of Asgard might return to Earth? In knowing this…can you blame him for fearing _you_ as well?”

“He’s afraid of me?” I blink up at Vision, thrown by his words. “No way is _Ironman_ scared of little old _me_.”

“I’m afraid your riding on the coattails of your mythological husband’s threat,” Vision tells me with a sigh, “It may be a while before they view the two of you as separate.”

“Sig,” I tell him, “I never even use my full name anymore…I thought maybe it would make people less weary of me if I just went by Sig.”

“It would help,” Vision suggests, “If you talk about yourself a little…let them see that you’re not who they fear you might be.”

“Maybe,” I sigh. “Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

Letting them in only makes it worse.  I take to hiding in the library; I delve into the depths of a Jane Austen novel and leave them and their fear far behind me.  I am left behind on missions; I’m stuck at a desk most of the day. Fury and I both know there’s only one thing I’m really good at, and let’s face it….Stark can do that too so why bother with me?  I am a scientist, an avid reader and I am a mutant.  Using my shape-shifting abilities would put me in the line of fire, which Fury as strictly forbidden.

Thor hasn’t been seen in a long time.  He’s been seen only once, and that was right before he bailed for Asgard after the destruction of Ultron. I remember him vaguely, big burly man with muscles on his muscles.

 _Honestly_ …who needs muscles on their muscles like that?

He was polite in a way I haven’t seen in a long time, and upon acknowledging that he’s never seen me before he took his leave to go and do more productive and heroic things then stand in an elevator with Director Fury and myself.  Today was clearly going to be one of those days where I get to listen to the office drama about Tonya and her big break up with one of the guys from PR. Instead I swipe _Pride and Prejudice_ from the library shelf and flee the scene for somewhere to hide.

I dislike office drama, I really do. I should have stayed with Victor…at least life was a little less complicated travelling with him.

I wake hours later to the sound of somebody drumming. I haven’t the foggiest clue why somebody is drumming, or where they even got the drum set.  I soon realize that it isn’t drumming I’m hearing, but banging…very loud banging.

Screaming even.

I bolt upright and cringe at the soreness of my back. I wipe the drool from my cheek and am grateful nobody bore witness to my slobbering while I slept. I’m on my feet running before I can even register that I am not alone in the room.  

“Thor…” I breath, looking perfectly confused.

“You must get out of here,” he orders me, in only a way that Thor can. “They cannot capture you…the knowledge you hold would endanger the nine realms.”

“How did you even know…?” I trail off as he glances upward. “Heimdall,” I supply for him and sigh, “of course…he sees everything.”

“They’re coming and you must leave this place,” he warns me, “I will buy you time… _run_.”

I’m running just because an Asgardian mythological god told me too, but that’s beside the point. There are killer robots trying to break through the windows too. That and the Red Witch is scaring the crap out of me with her freaky telekinetic powers.  I don’t want to get involved in this, but I’m tempted.  I can shape-shift into anyone; I can look and sound like anyone I want too and I could totally have some fun with that.

Yet….I don’t.

I am not like him, I will not abuse what power I do have.  Yet I am not her either, I am not the Sigyn mythology only deemed to acknowledge once.  The only known record of her is when she sat with her husband while he is imprisoned beneath the earth to catch the snake venom that was used to torture him.  She was a good and loyal wife to him, but that couldn’t have been the only thing she was surely.

I can hear them coming down the hall…and for my next trick….

They rush past me in a parade of thundering metal and roars. I grin to myself, I call _that_ the chameleon. Raven taught it to me once, I’d never thought of blending in with the wall like that. I change again, borrowing faces as I go…Maria…Barton…Ginger death threat.

I like her face, mostly because she’s got hips women would kill for. I wish I could be as curvy as her. Somebody runs up to me, shouting orders like I really am the ginger death threat. I just nod, look intimidating and watch the soldier run off. I snatch a hand gun from the belt of a body of one of the agents sprawled across the main staircase. I am frightened, and when frightened I couldn’t hit the broad side of a barn. However I am currently using GDT’s face so I need to look fierce. I shoot anything that moves, well…not other agents but you know what I mean.  I make it outside and run across the lawn for one of the jeeps. The keys are in the ignition thankfully and I peel across the lawn like a rocket was strapped to the back of the jeep. I don’t look back, I just keep driving.  I damn near scream when Steve drops into the passenger seat beside me. I don’t even want to know how he jumped into a moving vehicle like that, especially at this velocity.

“Nat,” he is breathing heavily, “I can’t find Vision.”

“Not Nat,” I inform him quickly, jerking the wheel to the right as we serve around another sharp turn.

“Then who…oh… _oh_ ,” he says with understanding glittering in his eyes, “Ok…look we need to get to the other base…you should probably let me drive.”

“Look spandex,” I tell him pointedly, “I’m scared out of my mind right now, my adrenaline off the charts and I’m pretty sure they’ll take the second base…we better just put some distance between us and both bases. If you think I’m giving up the steering wheel because you think I’m some kind of innocent civilian, I’m not. I am an agent of shield, and I am a mutant. My people and the normal ones are damn near at war with each other…I know what it’s like to be caught in a fire-fight….what the….can you just relax please?” I snarl at him when he grips the side bar as I cut a turn just a little _too_ sharp to be considered safe.

Ok…I very nearly could have flipped the jeep right then but I didn’t…which is the important thing.

“Steve,” he tells me, “and ok.”

“Ok…?” I am shocked, I didn’t expect him to just roll over like that.

“Ok…” he nods, “We run.”

Ass hat.

How dare he play it like that, how _dare_ he make me feel two inches tall. “We aren’t running,” I tell him with a frown, “We’re surviving.”

“Surviving…” he tells me, “I realize as one of the enhanced that’s all you can do…people fear what they don’t understand.”

“You try telling _that_ to Magneto,” I mutter under my breath quietly.

“But,” he continues after my little comment, “We can’t just survive…not alone. Other people depend on us…we have to help them.”

“You don’t play fair,” I mutter as I steer towards the second base. I want to get as far away from this place as I can, but he has a valid point. I can’t just run…I’m an agent of shield.


	3. Chapter Two: The Science of Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn gives the Avengers a mythology lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it. All of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

“My parents were big mythology buffs,” I explain to the men and women currently occupying the table I sit at. “They’ve spent most of their lives planning this. I grew up around it, on stories of Norse mythology…watching them build their dreams.  Ultron discovered what they were going to build and tried to steal their plans. I burned them all…and retained the information myself.”

“So….” Stark says as he looks between myself and the rest of the room, “what _is_ it?”

“It’s a bifrost,” I explain easily, “my parents dreamed of Asgard…of other realms…they believed that there were other realms out there….they wanted to see them. So they started planning…building a bifrost so that they might travel the realms.”

“A _bifrost_ …” Stark chuckled, “Like… _seriously_? Where would they get the kind of power for something like that?”

“How did Thor _know_ …” Nat cuts in.

“Heimdall,” I shrug, “apparently he was watching them. They weren’t anywhere near close to turning it on….so he never interfered. Not until Ultron got involved…Ultron has the power to bring it online…or he can at least find it…that’s when the nine realms became threatened and Heimdall intervened by warning Thor.”

“So…lets go find the thing and blast it to pieces…problem solved,” Stark suggests casually rolling his neck as he talks. I can tell he’s tired and a little bit stressed out. He’s very edgy around me, now that I notice. Vision was right about him, and I feel like an idiot for not realizing it before.

“My parents spent their whole lives on that thing,” I tell him pointedly, “it would be like telling you to blast apart that gigantic lava lamp you call a power station. That thing down town that your Dad spent years building…yeah…let’s go blow that up.”

“My Dad never built anything that could become a threat to the human race,” Stark argues pointedly, “and if he _had_ he’d be a little more careful about keeping it a secret.”

“Not just a threat to the human race,” Natasha cuts in, “to all the realms….if Ultron managed to get that thing working…he could go anywhere…even to Asgard.”

“Not if Heimdall blocks him,” Thor’s voice rings over all others, and everybody turns to look at him. “We can shut it down on our end, prevent him from reaching Asgard but the other realms have no bifrost to block him with.”

“So basically were all screwed,” Stark nods acceptingly and sighs, “So…let’s vote. Who wants to blow up the bifrost and then fly out to New York for bacon cheeseburgers afterwards, my treat?”

“You’re not blowing up my parent’s _legacy_!” I snap irritably, on my feet before I even realize what I’m doing. “There has to be another way. Think about what we could do with a bifrost Stark…our planet….globalization…we could reach other realms, peaceful communication, trade industry, our people as a species could finally evolve beyond the limits of the planet itself, and we could reach other _species_ …”

“Hold on there Captain Picard,” Stark holds a finger up to silence me and I glare at him darkly, “This isn’t _Star Trek_ ok? I understand what you mean…I really do. But I nearly killed _everyone_ on this planet myself when I thought like that. I built Ultron…and look what he did….look how many people were _killed_ …”

“He killed my brother,” Wanda cuts in quietly. I hadn’t even realized the scarlet witch was here; let alone hovering in a dark corner on the other side of the room.

“Exactly….we lost Pietro because of Ultron…because I just…” Stark sighs and rubs his face, “I’m telling you….the bifrost thing is a _bad_ idea.”

I can see I’m not going to win this fight.  Stark has fear glittering in the back of his eyes, Spandex is shifting uneasily and far too quietly in his seat while he stares pointedly at his clasped hands which rest on the table, Natasha is staring off through the window. I tilt my head and catch her gaze, “What about you?”

“I knew a man once, a scientist,” she begins quietly without meeting my gaze, instead she stares at the table, “Two actually…Stark…and this other man. He wanted to change the world too…and he ended up turning himself into an entirely different species…and now he lives isolated and alone because he can’t be around other people without being afraid he’d hurt them. I know you mean well…but I have to vote _no_.”

“It’s kind of like…what do you _trekkies_ call it….the _Prime Directive_ ,” Stark tells me, and I wonder how he got the idea that I watched Star Trek at all. Ok, maybe I do but that’s beside the point. “We can’t evolve beyond our means using alien technology. Technically we’d be cheating….and the people on Asgard would be breaking that law if they let us keep the bifrost.”

“Well _technically_ …” Thor starts in but falls silent at the sharp look Stark gives him.

“ _Fuck_ your _Prime Directive_ ,” I snarl and storm out of the room without a backwards glance.  I know I’m being ridiculous, and Stark is right. I just can’t stand the thought of willfully destroying the one thing I have left of my parents.  I guess that’s what being an agent of shield is about; it’s part of the code. Sacrifice to protect others, their lives before our own.

As I sit in my room I stare at the single photo I had left of them. Smiling faces while we camp under the stars. Typical stuff, I’m probably like twelve, maybe thirteen years old at the time. It was the only picture I managed to save before Ultron burned everything else. He would have killed me too if he’d managed to find me. Now he needs me alive, because I’m the one who knows how to make the bifrost work, and without me it’s just a hulking piece of metal in the freezing snow of Antarctica.

 

* * *

 

I remain in my room the following morning, and Spandex brings me a bagel and a cup of coffee.  I thank him, because he’s the only one around here who gives two licks as to whether or not I’ve eaten, if I’m hurt, and if I know my way around.  We eat breakfast together because out of all of them he’s the only one I don’t want to knock the teeth out of.  I think he realizes this and takes advantage of it, trying to placate my anger towards the destruction of my parent’s dreams.

Not just their dreams either…my sister’s too. My sweet, older sister ruthlessly murdered in front of me. I wasn’t even seventeen yet.  Lana was the first to accept my mutation,  and through her my parents came to accept it too.  My mutation is funny though, because while I can change every other part of me, changing my eye color never came to me easily. I suppose when I manage it, it’s just sheer dumb luck.

I wonder if I’d managed it during the fire fight. I never even considered it, Spandex never mentioned it either. Maybe he doesn’t pay much attention to the color of Natasha’s eyes….wait…what is the color of her eyes anyway?

I fall asleep to these thoughts and I dream….

 

November 2001

 

“Ok, so tell me again,” Sig prompts her sister, rolling over onto her stomach to watch her elder sister pack for her trip.

“Yggdrasil, the world tree…” Lana counts on her index finger, “Nine realms….Vanaheim, Alfheim, Midgard, Svartalfheim, Nidavellir, Muspelheim, Niflheim, Jotunheim _and_ ….”

“Asgard,” Sig says after a pause, smiling brightly up at her sister, “see…I listen sometimes.”

“Yep,” Lana smiles, popping the p with a smile.

“How long are you going to be gone this time?” Sig presses after a pregnant pause, chewing her bottom lip worriedly. “Last time you were gone for a year.”

“We’re in the middle of an important project Sig,” Lana tells her as she finishes packing, “I promise we’ll be back for your birthday.”

“Pinky promise?” Sig prompts as she and her sister link pinkies and swear on the girl code that Lana would return for her seventeenth birthday.

“Promise,” Lana grins at her, “now come on…I think Dad made lasagna for dinner.”

 

               They eat dinner together as a family, _one last family meal together_ as her Dad puts it. Dinner is typical, if not a little eccentric.

“Stop that,” Lana laughs, whacking her sister playfully in the arm. Sig grins at her through eyes not her own, the perfect impression of Lana’s latest ex-boyfriend Greg.

With his voice she says “Oh come on Lana…”

“No,” Lana makes emphasis of the word, “Now change back….honestly…I would have named you Loki if Mom would have let me.”

“Loki is a _boy’s_ name,” Sig points out as she finishes her dinner.

“Exactly why I refused to let her name you that,” Her mother chimes in.

“Which is why I chose Sigyn instead,” Lana smiles, “and it suits you.”

               They watch the plane fly away into the night. It’s cold that evening and snow begins to drift down only minutes after the plane has vanished into the sky.  Her parents and sister leaving is always the hardest for her to handle. She stays with her grandparents during the months that they are gone. She waits until the plane is but a tiny speck in the distance before she gets in the car with her grandparents and goes home.

 It isn’t until months later that she receives word that her parents and sister are missing. Whatever project her parents and Lana had been working on was nearly destroyed. It wouldn’t be until years later that she finds out the reasons behind it. It would only be months before they find her parents and Lana’s bodies in the cold frozen snow. Lana had been the only one to ever really accept what she was, she was the reason her parents were able to deal with her…mutation.

It would be on her eighteenth birthday when she is attacked, when she learns the truth behind what her parents were doing. When she burns everything she holds dear and runs so far away that her grandparents would never find her and thus be safe from the monster that searches for her.


	4. Chapter Three: Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the life of an Avenger agent....or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

Sigyn jerks awake at the sound of a train barreling past her bedroom window.  It’s been months since the joint decision to destroy the legacy of my parents.  She moved out of the Shield building and took a crappy apartment across town. She can’t stand to be around Stark that much, it was just way too cramped.  Today was her first real mission, because Fury thinks it’s safe to let her outside now, now that the bifrost was disposed of properly. She'd be no use to Ultron anymore, now that the bifrost is gone.  She rolls over and checks the clock, it’s five-thirty in the morning and she can hear Spandex’s bike pulling up outside.

Shit….she's late.

She gets dressed in a hurry, tripping over Victor’s boots as she goes. He’s up watching TV and she waves as she darts past him, not even bothering to check and see if he was even awake.  Victor and her have an understanding. He stays in her apartment and eats her food when he wants to as long as he shares a cut of his own profits to help pay for it all.  She doesn't even want to know what he does to earn that money either.

A cup of coffee and a blueberry bagel later….

* * *

 

“Sig,” Stark’s voice blares over the ear piece and she winces, tapping it lightly, “Sig do you copy? I swear Sig if you’re deliberately ignoring me…”

“Easy Iron pants I copy you loud and clear,” Sig grumbles irritably, “Give me a sec.”

“Professional,” Stark mutters dryly in her ear before radio silence ensues.

“ _Hey_ ,” Sig points out, “I never wanted anything to do with Shield’s little rag-tag band of super-misfits. You dragged me into this Stark, now let me do my damn job so I can get the hell up out of here.”

“Ms. Potts,” says a smooth voice. Sig turns, plasters on the best fake smile she can manage and sways when she walks. Pepper Potts was a pro in heels, she was a walking hazard.  She tries her best though, silently cursing Pepper Potts for wearing these damned shoes the day she met her. It was the best image she had to work with, Sig could mimic anything right down to the last toe nail, and silently she wishes she’d changed the shoes before she’d entered the building.

All she had to do was get the damn reactor back….

Unlock the doors, let Natasha in. It was simple; she didn’t even have to do any fighting. All she had to do was hide under a table until it was over. Mystique would have scoffed at that though, and Victor….she didn’t even want to think about how Victor would feel about her cowardess.

“Keep those shades on hot pants,” Stark reminds her quietly, “don’t let them see your eyes.”

“I know,” she mumbles when she has a spare moment. It was the flaw of her mutation, the fact that it was a down right struggle to change her eyes. Mystique all but gave up trying to teach her, and it seemed like only in a state of absolute panic could she change everything.

She follows the attendant down a long narrow corridor with white washed walls, it made her feel almost closterphobic in such a cold place.  She counts the seconds, keeps her eyes on her watch. One….two…three….

She isn’t a skilled fighter though Natasha has tried to teach her. She slams the clip board in her hands over his head, waits till he whirls around, one hand reaching for his gun as she cracks it across his face one more time. Thankfully she’s fast albeit being clumsy. One swift kick in the abdomen sends him tumbling to the ground, the gun sliding gracefully away from him across the cold tiled floor. He’s out like a light, she preens a little, she did a good job this time.

               She grabs his keycard, swipes it through the elevator and drags him into it behind her. Mashing her finger frantically into the top-floor button she waits. Click….click…click…..the elevator whines loudly, the music is anything but relaxing. It’s awkward standing in an elevator with an unconscious man at your feet while soothing jazz music plays in the background.

“I’m in,” she says, tapping her ear piece lightly as she changes, her form wavering for a second before taking on her typical shape. This is the shape she prefers, but it isn’t her true form. Nobody in shield has ever seen her true form, and she has no plans of ever letting them. Paranoia was practically her middle name at this point. The door chimes, swings open and she is greeted by an empty hallway.

“Well,” she says into the emptiness, “that was anti-climactic.”

Stepping over the unconscious man she walks unceremoniously down the long corridor, keycard in hand. Unlocking the roof hatch door is easy and she steps back, letting the red haired walking arsenal take over. “Sloppy,” Natasha scolds as she gazes back towards the elevator.

Sig winces, watching the doors swing closed and the unconscious man disappear behind them, “I forgot to wedge the door…damn I knew I forgot _something_.”

“I’ll handle it from here, Fury’s on the roof waiting for you,” Natasha says and sweeps past her, guns blazing with hair like something out of a shampoo commercial.

Sig only admires her for a moment, watching the red curls bounce with utter perfection before turning to run up the stairs towards the roof.

* * *

 

               On the roof she finds Fury waiting, muttering into an earpiece as he watches her approach. “Good job,” he begins as he follows her into the waiting helicopter, “but too slow and too sloppy.”

“Look,” Sig tells him pointedly, “I’m not Natasha….I wasn’t born with a knife in my boots. Hell I can’t even do a cart-wheel without falling over on my ass. Don’t expect miracles from me boss.”

“I understand that,” Fury tells her, “I just figured picking a lock was pretty simple.”

She grimaces, recalling her epic entrance into the building. She broke the lock pick and resorted to knocking out one of the service attendants and stealing his keys. It was humiliating, sloppy and totally way to _noisy_. She babbles an explanation for a moment, her words jumbling together as she tends to talk with the speed of light.

“I don’t care how you broke the lock pick,” Fury laughs with a hand up in furtive surrender to her babbling, “I just need to remind the staff to supply you with extra ones next time. You and Barton I swear….you’re just lucky you didn’t alert the whole building to our presence…. _then_ you’d be dealing with Natasha instead of me. She does _not_ like to fail missions….not even a little bit.”

“Can’t I just stay at headquarters with Stark?” she tries not to whine but fails miserably.

“I need you on the front lines,” Fury points out, “you’re shape shifting abilities are useful.”

“Yeah, if it’s daytime,” she says sourly, “I can’t change my eyes and I can’t rock shades at night as well as I could during the day….try making me wear them at night and you might as well blind fold me.”

“You need to practice,” Fury reassures her, “you can change your eyes…you just need the right conditions to do it.”

“Oh that’s great,” Sig tells him, “stick me in a hail of gun fire so my eyes will turn the right shade of green to match the outfit.”

“Maybe not a hail of gun fire,” Fury grins at her wryly, “but I’m sure I could come up with a solution that wouldn’t involve you in immediate danger.”

 

* * *

 

               When they land on the Stark tower she is greeted inside with a glass of scotch and Pepper Potts looking perfectly disgruntled by the fact that her face was currently plastered all over television without her permission.

“Sorry,” Sig says sheepishly, “I had to take your interview because it was a good lead into the building.”

“I am the president of the company,” Pepper admonishes, “not you….”

“ _Relax_ ,” Sig adds quickly, “Stark wrote the whole speech for me.”

“That doesn’t matter…this was _unplanned_ …nobody told me about this!” Pepper glares at Stark who is currently trying to duck out into the backroom before she can rail on him too.

“Oh it was planned,” she hears Stark voice from the backroom, “I just involved you without you knowing about it.”

“I don’t like the idea of someone running around with my _face_!” Pepper scowls and then turns to look at Sig apologetically, “No offense…it’s just weird for me.”

“It’s all good,” Sig smiles, sips at the scotch and drops down onto the thick black leather couch nearby. It feels good to stretch out and be free of the confines of camouflage. No longer pretending to be someone else, she is free to be herself, dark mahogany hair with just a touch of red. She likes to play with her hair color, occasionally she adds a little more red for the summer till it’s nearly auburn; Pale skin, blue eyes. It’s the same identity she’s assumed since she was eighteen and felt it necessary to hide her true form.  Her dark locks reach mid-back and still manage to retain a hint of the curl she’d put in them this morning. Mind you, she didn’t really have to curl it at all. She could just as easily change her image and curl her hair via mutant abilities.

That was just cheating though…

If it was one thing Mystique taught her, it was that she needed to learn how to do the basics. She always scolded Sig for relying on her abilities to heavily, that one day she might find herself unable to use them and be totally screwed.

Like that was ever going to happen…

“Alright,” Stark announces, “what have we learned today kids?”

“Never let Sig go first?” Natasha says as she exits the elevator across the room carrying a small glowing device.

“It’s a work in progress,” Sig points out, “I’m a little rusty.”

“ _Rusty_?” Natasha raises an eyebrow with a smirk curving her lips, “any rustier and you’d be the Tin man.”

“Nice,” Sig rolls her eyes and rubs her face tiredly, “alright super groupies, I’m headed home for the day I think.”

“And miss Steve?” Natasha says slyly, watching Sig’s interest perk suddenly, “we’re all going over to Stark’s for dinner tonight.”

“I think the cap’s busy tonight,” Stark comments lightly, pouring himself something to drink, “speaking of which…where’s Barton?”

“Busy,” Natasha shrugs, “I haven’t heard from him in months.”

              

* * *

 

               She leaves them to it, clocks out and takes the city bus home. She likes to ride the bus home, listen to the hustle and bustle of the city around her. New York is noisy and vast, and she enjoys being able to slip into the crowd and disappear. She blends in, hoodie up over her dark hair and white ear buds pressed into her ears. She rocks hums along with her favorite band, mumbles the words under her breath.  When she isn’t working for Shield she’s a nobody, she’s invisible.

Home is across town, her apartment is unfortunately lodged right beside the railroad lines and she is forced to listen to that every night. Though over time it became a lulling sound, and she got used to it. Now when she sleeps she barely hears it, and when Victor visits her she can’t even hear it over the sound of his snoring.

               When she gets home Victor is sitting at her tiny kitchen table eating what was left of her cereal. The man had an appetite; usually they’d go out to eat so she’d have something left for breakfast. Seeing as she wasn’t home, he just went ahead and helped himself to whatever she had in the pantry.

“Your home late,” he says as she drops her keys in on the table near the door, hangs up her outer jacket on the hook and drops down across from him at the table.

“Been a busy day,” she shrugs, “you?”

“Busy,” he shrugs back, he never goes into detail what he does on a daily basis. He doesn’t tell her about his jobs, that was too dangerous. He was a mercenary for hire, and right now he was working for Magneto.

“You heard from those people at the school?” he asks her after a pregnant pause.

“Nope,” Sig shakes her head, “I’m clearly not wanted there. Can’t blame them…I did spend the majority of my teenage years running around with the likes of you and Mystique.”

“Fuck em,” he dismisses lightly, “you can do better than them.”

He objects to the idea of her wanting to work at the school but he supports her anyways. He has learned over his long life span that her life was her own; she must make her own choices. He can make suggestions, he can disapprove but in the end it is her decision. “Shield?” he says with a sneer and a tilt of his head, “ _really_?”

“Shield ain’t half bad,” she says as he slurps the last of the milk from the bowl, “you make good money.”

“I’m not a super-hero Victor,” Sig sighs, “I’m a thirty year old shape shifting college drop out.”

“Nothing stopping you from going back to school Sig,” he points out, “Just you.”

“I’m busy,” she snorts derisively.

“Doing what?” he presses on, “spending your days play super hero and your nights obsessing about your dead family? You’re making yourself crazy.”

“I am not,” Sig objects sharply, “at least _I’m_ doing something about it….besides I don’t judge you for practically _stalking_ your little brother all these years.”

“Logan is my business,” he says darkly, “the difference is…that Logan is very much alive and your family’s been dead for fourteen years.”

“Stark can help me,” Sig tells him quietly, “why do you think I joined Shield? I certainly didn’t do it for the _bright spandex hosiery_.”

“The uniform is a little tight,” Victor says as he recalls Captain America, “You think his junk chafes in those tight little leather pants he wears all the time?”

“Who?” Sig says, wrinkling her eyebrows.

“Captain America,” Victor replies evenly.

“I don’t know,” Sig makes a face, “ew…gross….come on Victor don’t put those nasty images in my head geez….”

He laughs and sets his bowl in the sink, shrugging off his old leather coat before tossing it on the couch, “I’m getting some shut eye…gotta gig here in New York…mind if I crash here a few days?”

“Yeah whatever,” Sig waves him off, listening to the sound of him making himself at home on her couch. It isn’t long till he’s snoring, and even later she spends her time lying awake to the sound of a train rattling her bedroom windows and Victor snoring like locomotive.

This was her _life_ …..


	5. Chapter Four: Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running was her go to instinct...if the world is crashing down on her running was her best defense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

Her phone vibrates right off the nightstand beside her head. She jerks awake as it hits the hardwood floor and Victor’s snoring is interrupted by the noise. He rolls over in his sleep, snarls at her to _shut that damn thing off_ and goes back to sleep. She couldn’t help but agree as she rolls over and burrows down into her blankets, slipping back into sleep. The second time she is awoken it is to the sound of rumbling in the distance.

“Huh…” she mutters to herself, “Must be a thunderstorm….”

She yawns and turns on her side, trying to get comfortable again. The rumbling increases, like drums in the background that slowly get louder as they get closer. Ice slides down her spine, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. The rumbling gets louder and she turns over on her back, her breath coming out in quick, quiet panic. “Victor…” she says softly, she knows he can hear her.

“I hear it,” he answers, “It’s not thunder Sig….get up…we gotta go _now_.”

Just as she starts to sit up an explosion goes off, rattling her entire apartment building. There is the sound of shattering glass and screams. She is thrown from her bed and onto the hardwood floor, her mattress crashes down on her top of her and she squeals in fright. She freezes in place, shields her head with her arms under the mattress and pulls her feet up under her as best she can. Her heart is beating a mile a minute and she is terrified. She waits for the silence, where all she hears is car alarms and broken fire hydrates spewing water in every direction. Slowly she crawls out from under the mattress, pushing debris from her apartment aside. It is completely trashed as she cautiously steps around large junks of dry wall and broken glass. Fire flickers out of the broken windows outside, burning cars, burning buildings….the explosion leveled several blocks.

               She finds Victor pinned against the far wall by her bookshelf. She digs him out, throwing books aside as she pulls her friend free. He is unconscious and wounded badly, though his regenerative abilities are already healing the gashing wounds across his face and chest. Burnt skin along his left forearm slowly gives way to soft pink skin, fresh from healing. Outside there is a noise like nails on a chalkboard, a grating, crunching sound like gravel underfoot. She crawls for fear of being seen towards the now broken far wall of her apartment. Outside several stories down she sees him, a mechanical monster reflecting upon the devastation he has just wrought on her neighborhood.

Glass and debris are biting savagely into her knees and calves, regardless of how careful she’d been to crawl around it. The machine turns its head, slowly, calculating the risk factors before it’s gaze falls upon her face.

“Identify…” she hears it utter in a voice void of emotion, and suddenly it was coming right at her, and she screams and throws herself backwards as it lands before her. A cold steel hand wraps itself around her throat, pulls her close as the machine analyzes her.

“Victor…” she gasps, terrified and shaking. Her whole body freezes up, she can’t move…she can’t think…she’s so _scared_ …

“Identified,” the mechanical beast says, “Sigyn Alexandria Daniels….confirmed identity, target acquired.”

“No,” she gasps and struggles, “Please…please let me go…please… _please_ …”

_Change into something useful Sig….think….think damnit!_

She can’t think though, her mind is moving like molasses and everything is happening to quickly. Just when she thinks the robot is going to crush her into a million tiny little pieces and eat corn flakes out of her skull for breakfast, a flash of color and a snarl like a lion bursts past her, the machine drops her onto the debris and goes flying out the building, Victor digging in his claws with a roar like an angry lion. She scrambles to the edge, screaming his name.

               The machine throws him to the side like a rag-doll and he hits the brick wall across the street like a broken toy. It looks back at her, she screams again. She has to do something; she can’t sit here and let that thing kill her. She was the biggest coward on the planet however, she hates heights, she hates spiders, and she hates odd numbers…..how the hell was she supposed to survive this?

“Something useful…” she says like a mantra, trying to think of something useful to change into. Instinct overrides thought however, when the machine hurls itself towards her again and she soars off into the sky as a hawk. She is tempted to flee, sorely tempted to just run like hell and never look back.

She can’t leave Victor behind…he wouldn’t leave _her_.

Something bigger, she thinks…something _dangerous_.

               She has no time for such ideas though; Victor is already on his feet and waving her off. She follows him, he is cat like and graceful, leaping over cars and up the side of buildings like a cat climbs a tree. She lands and changes back beside him on the roof of a building several blocks away.

“ _What_ the heck was that thing?” she almost shrieks, terror fueling her adrenaline.

“Whatever it is, it’s taking over the city,” he snarls, swinging her up into his arms. She doesn’t even have time to say _put me down_ before he is leaping from buildings and over whole cars once more.

               They reach a car miles away, Victor is exhausted, she’s bruised and bloody and both are grateful to be able to sit down for a minute and breath. He drives; he’s an excellent driver even under these kinds of conditions. The speed in which he swivels hard turns and dodges broken debris is terrifying however. She fumbles with a cell phone she found in the center console. Punching in the numbers she listens to the ring until Stark’s voice blares on the other end.

“Who is this, how did you get my number?” he demands, and she can tell he’s inside one of his suits.

“Stark…it’s me…what the hell is going on!?” she demands, squealing and holding onto the hand rails above her head as Victor takes a particularly sharp turn.

“Sig?” he sounds angry, and she thinks he probably has a right to be. If she had to guess, it was probably him calling her earlier. “Where the hell have you been? I called you hours ago…that thing is looking for you!”

“ _Why_?” she demands, screams and nearly drops the phone as a large metal sentinel drops down on the hood of the car.

“We’re dead…we are _so_ dead,” she panics, pressing back into the passenger seat of the car as Victor snarls and throws the car in reverse, tossing the metal monster off the  front. He then punches forward, swerves around the creature and drives impossibly faster down the cluttered debris filled road. She thinks he’s insane, he thinks she’s being a pansy.

“ _Shut up_ ,” he snaps as she continues her mantra, “We’re not going to _die_.”

“Sig!” Stark’s voice yells over the speaker of the phone to which she presses back to her ear, “Hey hi…I’m here…I’m fine.”

Victor scoffs in the background and she glares at him, “Hey,” Stark presses her, “Get to the tower.”

“I’m on it,” Sig nods and looks at Victor who heard every word though she tends to reiterate it anyways, “Get me to the Stark tower.” He nods imperceptibly and floors it; she squeaks and clings to the door handles. “Stark, what the hell is going on?” she demands over the phone as she watches the world whizz by her in an array of color and sound.

“That’s a long story, just get to the tower and I’ll explain there…” he tells her pointedly and then adds as an afterthought, “You’re not driving are you?”

“Nope,” she reassures him, “I’m not driving.”

“Oh good,” Stark sounds visibly relieved, “your driving skills aren’t all that great.”

“Nope,” she agrees, “but Victors are.”

“Whose Victor… _wait_ ,” Stark goes quiet for a minute, “Victor as in Victor _Creed_ ….as in _Sabretooth_? You keep some interesting friends.”

“Interesting friends that can hear every word your saying Stark,” she says and muffles a squeal of alarm as a ball of fire zooms over their heads above the car.

“Hey,” Stark says after a moment, “was that you in the black beamer?”

“Was that flaming ball of doom _you_?” She blinks.

“I put the fire out,” he shrugs it off, “Drive faster, you’ve got sentinels not far behind you.”

Victor changes gears, urges the car faster, his driving is becoming more jerky and sporadic now. The streets are loaded with debris, fires blaze in apartment structures, people run through alleyways and hide behind buildings. The Stark building is within sight, albeit a little worse for wear. All of the reconstruction done it has been all but destroyed once more.

They slam to a dead halt in front of an overturned semi in the middle of the road. “Fly,” Victor orders her, ripping off his seat belt and getting out of the car.

“I’m not leaving you!” she says, watching the wave of metal sentinels pouring in from the other streets, slowly driving towards them.

“ _Now_!” he roars at her, she widens her eyes for a fraction of a second before turning at a dead run, and changing mid-stride.

She soars high up into the sky, hating every second of it. Heights were not her favorite thing in the world. Earlier she managed it because she was too scared to notice how high up she was, now she was aware and it made it difficult to hold the form and focus on it. Animals were harder to change into; they required more energy and more focus.

* * *

 

               She squawks indignantly as something whizzes past her, nothing but a blur of color and a funny humming noise in its wake.  Higher and higher she goes till she reaches the top of the tower, landing on the patio and changing back.

_Was that a hammer?_

She turns and looks back out over the horizon, searching for that mysterious _something_ that nearly knocked her out of the sky.  When she sees nothing she turns and heads inside, finding a wounded Natasha patching up a bullet wound in Barton’s right shoulder.

“Crap,” she wrinkles her nose, “that looks painful.”

“You should have seen the other guy,” Barton mutters and then winces, glaring at Natasha pointedly.

“Heads up.” Natasha says as she spots Stark flying in. His suit folds in on itself and he walks in dressed in casual clothes.

“He’s back,” Stark says as he pours himself a drink to which he finishes off quickly, “and he’s…” he cuts off, ducks sideways as a silver hammer whips past him and collides with the hand of a well-built Asgardian prince.

“Thor,” Sig says politely with a nod.

“Sigyn,” he nods in return and looks at Stark, “Heimdall told me we had another problem.”

“Indeed we do,” Stark mutters, rubs his face and looks at Sigyn, “I need you to disappear, lay low for a while…I’m sending you up in the jet with Natasha…you two are going to take a little road trip.”

“No way,” Natasha cuts in, “I’m staying here…you need my help.”

“I need to keep _her_ away from captain crazy pants,” Stark points out, “and _she_ couldn’t a moving target even if it were _two feet_ in front of her.”

“Hey,” Sig protests loudly and glares at Stark.

“You’d couldn’t,” he says as he looks at her, “just admit it.”

“So where are we going?” Sig asks, looking between Stark and Natasha.

“Not we,” Natasha says and looks at Thor, “you’re going with him.”

“I cannot take a mortal to Asgard,” he shakes his head, “That is forbidden.”

“Ok,” Stark says, “I’m pretty sure we’ve established that you’re not _exactly_ immortal yourself, so technically you’re not breaking any rules. I mean…we’ve already pretty much _blasted_ the _Prime Directive_ right out of the water here what with Aliens pouring out of the sky….a bifrost being built in Antartica….so yeah…you have to admit sending her to Asgard….safest place for her. Ultron couldn’t reach her there, because Heimdall can block him.”

“Whatever were doing, we need to do it now,” Natasha says, “and we need to take out Ultron quickly.”

“Vision’s already on it,” Stark tells her and then looks at Sig, “it’s only for a few days. You get to explore new civilizations…and boldly go…whatever the line is…you know what I mean.”

“I’m not sure my Father…” Thor trails off at Starks pointed look.

“Your Father would allow it if it meant protecting the nine realms,” Stark says, “Now….Sig…you need to go pack a bag and get ready for a little ride through a wormhole.”

 

* * *

 

Sigyn (POV)

I don’t even know if Victor is alive.

I’m borrowing clothes from Pepper because my apartment was trashed and it’s not safe to go back there right now. I want to run….I don’t want to go with Thor…I don’t want to stay with Shield…I want to run. I’m panicking right now, and I feel like I might be sick. So this led me to the running portion of my day. I wait till their unsuspecting and then I run for it, and in my panicked state I’m too stupid and irrational to remember that I can fly if I want to.  I don’t get far before I know their looking for me, but I don’t care.

All I want to do is run.

I run for blocks, past debris, burning cars, burst pipe lines, past burning buildings all the way to the ocean. I swear if I’d reached the shoreline I’d have probably tried to swim.  I didn’t even make it that far however….no….just when I thought I was safe and beyond their reach…I wasn’t.  At first the hair on the back of my neck stood up on end, and then the ground began to burn. Strange symbols and patterns twisted in a perfect circle around me, and before I could even register what was happening I was caught up a blindingly bright light and screaming as I flip ass over end through a wormhole to another planet.


	6. Chapter Five: Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

How embarrassing is it to wake up face down on rough spun blanket with no recollection of how you got there in the first place? The walls are white, the floor is white and there are oddly dressed guards outside watching me through thick glass windows.  I stumble to my feet, pace the length of my cell and touch the glass. It shimmers under my touch, and for the first time I feel very primitive. It was like a golden net of light encircling my prison, preventing me from escaping. The guards laugh at my confusion and walk off, and I take note of others in the cells across from mine. They look like nothing I’ve ever seen before and I’m a mutant.

“Hey…” I say to one of the guards as he passes by, “hey….where am I?”

“You’re on Asgard,” he tells me,  “I will notify his highness that you are awake.”

I get nothing more than that, even though I’m yelling for him to come back. I demand to be released, I am being held against my will and I’ve done nothing to deserve it.  It’s hours later when Thor appears, and he looks disgruntled and apologetic.

“My Father wanted you imprisoned for your own safety,” he explains easily, “and for my nerves. You ran….what’s to say you wouldn’t run again if you had the chance here?”

“I can’t exactly go anywhere…I’m on an entirely different _planet_ ,” I argue profusely.

“You could work the bifrost…I know you know how,” Thor shakes his head with a sigh.

“And how do you propose I get past that big guy I met on the way in…the one with the gigantic golden sword?” I tell him, a vague memory of Heimdall as I came crashing through the portal into Asgard.

Thor laughs a little, “Heimdall may seem intimidating but he would do you no harm…you are right to think that he would not allow you to leave however….just as he would not allow you to run either.”

“Cheating,” I snort aloud and lay back against the far wall, glaring at Thor, “so what do I do now?”

“You sit here…and you wait until it is safe. I will send you food and bedding later. For now I must go and deal with my Father. He is angry about your arrival but understands the necessity of it.”

“ _Goat at a banquet table_ ,” I chime in, smiling faintly at Thor.

“Jane told you of that did she?” he asks, wincing only a little. I feel for him, I really do. She went and broke his heart.  He opens his mouth to say something but stops as several guards enter my cell.

“Hold her,” one says to another and I scramble away from them as they approach, one of them wielding a golden collar. “No...Hey…get away from me with that _hey_!” I squeal angrily, feeling them click the collar in place around my neck. To my absolute horror, my fake façade begins to melt away like ice sliding down a wall.  I let out an anguished cry, my dark hair fading away to golden blond, slivers of silver sliding across my skin as scars from an old battle resurface. Thor lets out a quiet gasp; he clearly had no idea they were going to do this to me.

“What is this?” he demands, glaring at the guards.

“His majesty demands it,” one of the guards supplied, “to prevent her from using illusion to escape.”

“Illusion?” I sneer at them, an anger as boiled up in me that’s set me positively wild, “Do I look like _Loki_ to you? I cannot conjure any such _illusions_ you jackass, I’m a mutant! It’s part of my genetics!”

The whole prison block has gone silent….maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say….

I fall quiet after my outburst, my blond hair wild around my face. It’s been a while since I’ve seen it…it’s actually gotten quiet long.

“Sigyn forgive me,” Thor says quietly, “I must abide by my Father’s decree.”

I try to change; I try to do anything that might get me out of this damned collar. Nothing works, and for the first time in my life I cannot shape shift.  I don’t even feel a flicker of it moving within me, and I wonder just what kind of collar can do such a thing. What kind of device could suppress my mutant genes where the technology of mankind has failed for so long?

 

* * *

 

I start singing about beer on the wall. When I hit somewhere in the two hundreds, the inmates start to complain. I keep singing because I want to annoy them enough to let me out. Somewhere around day three or four…I’ve lost count…the guards start to complain. I’m in the thousands now…and I’m really _really_ sick of singing this song.  I would have been higher but I had to start over because I’d fall asleep and forget where I left off.  Eventually Thor appears at the window of my cell, gazing at her wearily.

“Twenty-two hundred and sixty bottles of beer on the wall!” I sing allowed and smile at him as he approaches.

“Alright,” he tells me tiredly, “you win.”

 

I’m marched up several flights of stairs, across courtyards and through long golden corridors to the guest chambers inside the palace.  I’m hand-cuffed and collared still, and I glare at the back of Thor’s head the whole way. Apparently several of the guards threatened to quit if I wasn’t removed from the prison.

“Where are we going?” I ask for the millionth time.

Finally Thor answers me with a little exasperation in his voice, “My Father wishes to see you.”

If I could have dug my heels into the solid ground beneath my feet I would have. I couldn’t meet Odin _AllFather_ like this…I looked like an extra out of a horror movie.  “Thor….can I….clean up first maybe?”

He pauses and glances back at me and I can see the smile in his eyes and the curve of his lips that tells me that _this_ was _his_ revenge, “My Father is waiting for you in the guest wing…you will have no time to do otherwise, apologies.”

Touché….I give him kudos. He’s got spunk for a five thousand year old Nordic god. I knew I liked this guy. Granted, this is really kind of mean, but I was being absolutely horrible down in the prison myself, so fair is fair really…

I am led into the guest wing, which is magnificent really and if I wasn’t so terrified of meeting Odin I might be able to stop and appreciate the architecture that went into building this place.  When I am led into one of the guest rooms, Odin is standing on the balcony overlooking the city. I am led before him and made to kneel.

“I trust you are quite finished singing about…what was it? _Beer_?” He asks of me and I nod sheepishly, staring at the floor as my cheeks flush pink.

“Good,” he tells me, “If my guards had to bear another verse of your drinking song I think they might all go mad.” He sounded almost _amused_ ….maybe he wasn’t angry with me after all?

“So instead you will stay here, where you can sing anything you like and for as long as you like without having to suffer it upon anyone else,” he says, “ _and_ you shall remain here for the duration of your stay.”

I nod meekly because I am not as crazy as Jane and I will not be arguing what Odin says. Even if he calls me a goat….I might be upset about that and offended but I won’t argue with him about it.

When he leaves Thor stays behind. He waits till the door closes and we are alone before he speaks. I’m still on my knees, staring out over the expanse of the city through the double doors of the balcony.

It’s absolutely breathtaking….

“There are whispers…murmurings in the city. They speak ill of you because of your mentioning Loki.” He sounds worried, and that makes me worry too…crap…what have I done _now_?

“I was surprised he didn’t have anything to say himself….I mean…I didn’t see him down there. He’s not in prison anymore or what?” I ask, weakly clambering to my feet and dropping over on the plush bed nearby.

“My brother is dead,” Thor says quietly, sadly.  “He sacrificed his life so that I might destroy the Aether.”

“Oh,” I blink at him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…” I trail off and stare sheepishly at the beautifully designed rugs spread decoratively across the marble floor. So much for Ragnarok then...

“It’s fine…but please, make no more mention of Loki. They are weary of you now; nobody ever speaks his name here and for a reason.  This is the real reason you were brought up here, aside from your insistent singing.  The guards were unsettled with your presence in the prison.”

I nod and apologize. When he leaves I take a bath, and it was a gloriously long and hot bath. Complete with soap and of course…singing.

But not the beer song.


	7. Chapter Six: Asgardians Really Like Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

I felt awkward in these flimsy ass dresses.  Apparently _here_ does not designate as within my chambers. _Here_ designates within the palace, and anywhere I am ordered to go. Bossy people, these Asgardians.  Thor has seen to it that I am to be kept amused, because he could hear me singing from the other end of the palace apparently. According to him some of the guests liked my music and wanted to hear more.

I really don’t want to sing for a bunch of people.

Personally I think he’s just trying to get me out of my bed chambers where I won’t be so inclined to sing as often. Today is a bizarre request, as I am taken to the feasting hall instead of the courtyard where I’ve spent most of the bright sunny days lazing about under a tree thinking of Earth and the fact that I’m not helping them save it. I shouldn’t be sitting on my butt under a tree on another planet; I should be helping Stark and the other stop Ultron.

“Thor,” I say as I blink nervously at the great table, a line of people I’ve never met before all dining on good food and laughing amongst themselves.  Odin’s seat is vacant at the far end, and Thor urges me forward gently. “I should be on earth…with Stark…not here…” I whisper frantically, “I shouldn’t _be_ here.”

“Which is why I am returning this night to Midgard and you shall remain here, safe. I know you wish to return with me but you cannot and my Father will not allow it.”

I accept the inevitable and what I cannot change. I nod quietly, biting back resentment and a little anger. I understand why I can’t go, but it doesn’t change the fact that I feel helpless hiding on Asgard rather than helping to save my home.  I am seated at the very end of the table near the door, probably the worst seat at the whole table. I can’t tell you how many times I was nearly taken out by a randomly passed pitcher of ale or a mince pie being passed over my head.  At the other end, Odin takes his seat. I tip forward a little to see him, noting the shine of his armor.

This was an experience I want to remember as much as I can. I’m getting to see and do something my parents and sister never will. I am only here because of them, because of what they did and I owe it to them to at least _try_ and learn something while I’m here.

“We have a musician in our midst,” a man with gleaming blond hair at one end of the table announces, “the guards tell me she sings gloriously.”

“Fandral,” another scolds him lightly, a smile curving her lips. She has dark hair and a gleaming red and silver gown.

“Lady Sif,” he grins at her mischievously, “Shall we hear the Lady sing?”

Oh no.

Oh no _please_ ….

“An excellent idea,” Odin cuts in and I want to slide down under the table and _hide_.  I stare at my plate and pretend they aren’t talking about me instead.  “Lady Sigyn if you would be so kind.”

Crap….crap…crap…and I am _not_ Lady Sigyn.

“I…” I trail off, the whole table is staring at me now expectantly, and it would be stupid of me to refuse the King after he’s shown me such hospitality by letting me dine at his table.  I don’t even know what to sing…

I stand and step before the table as instructed, and the others fill their plates and drink their wine while they wait for me to begin.  I sing a song in Old Norse, tripping over the words as I go. It’s a hard song, and one my Mother used to sing when I was little. I wonder if they can understand me…

My voice rings out across the hall, and I can’t help but feel like I’m being punished for terrorizing the guards all over again.  When I finish the last verse I sit down before Fandral can ask me to sing another. They clap and cheer and I blush and sip my wine. Why did Thor leave me alone here with all these people I don’t know? How is this safe exactly?

“You are from Midgard, are you not?” Asks the lady with dark hair.

“I am,” I admit, nodding politely.

“I am Lady Sif…a companion of Prince Thor,” she tells me thoughtfully, “That song you sang…is it of Midgard as well?”

“It’s Old Norse,” I tell her, “It’s actually…it’s a song my Mother used to sing.”

She nods thoughtfully, finishing her wine, “Here on Asgard we speak the Alltongue…I would not have heard Norse language but the language of my own people instead.”  


So very confusing was that line….I haven’t the foggiest clue what the _Alltongue_ is exactly…

“The Alltongue is the language spoken by the Asgardians. It translates any language into our own,” Fandral supplies upon seeing my confusion.

“So you’re not speaking English right now…” I trail off, looking at him with mild bewilderment.

“No,” he shakes his head, “I’m speaking my own language…you just hear it in Midgardian.”

These people had some seriously technologically advanced stuff….

Thankfully nobody asks me to sing again, and I return to my bed chambers without further disruption.  That evening I read, because somebody was kind enough to leave me books. An odd selection of books too, but none the less enjoyable. The books on Asgard are beautiful creations, so much more precious and delicate then those on Earth.  I am especially gentle with each one, marveling at the stories within.

Sometime later when the candles had all burned low and darkness had descended upon my bed chambers I finally went to sleep. Unfortunately I have this uncanny ability to fall asleep just about anywhere. This time however I nodded off curled up in a chair I’d dragged out onto the balcony.  

* * *

 

               The morning sunlight is harsh on my face and it stirs me from sleep. I shiver because it’s cold outside, and because my stupid self slept outside all night on the balcony.  I stand and stretch gingerly, my whole body is sore from sleeping in the same position all night.  There is a knock at my door and a maid carries a tray of food into my bed chambers. Upon seeing my disheveled appearance she runs a bath for me, and I eat breakfast in relative peace once she leaves.

I don’t see why we couldn’t have been doing this to start with. Why did I have to get locked up in a prison? Honestly…this is _way_ easier than locking me up in the dungeon.  Later when I’m bathed and dressed, I get to wander the courtyard once more. I’m beginning to think being bribed with books and fresh air is Odin’s way of asking me politely not to sing anymore.

Aside from the fact that he asked me to sing at the feast.

That made no sense at all…

Unless his aim is to embarrass me enough to make me not want to sing anymore ever again, which makes me want to sing all the more now. Seriously, now I want to figure out where his bed chambers are and sing like an alley cat on a fence all day long till the guards make me leave.

I’m just vindictive like that.

 

* * *

 

I sneak off around lunch time and find the library. It’s the most beautiful library I’d ever seen, with miniature galaxies spinning above my head, tall stain glass windows depicting epic battles and strange symbols. I spend hours in there, pouring through books about different realms, stories and songs and history…all of it, as much as I could get my hands on. I wanted to read about it all, because I was finally free to. I was the first of mankind to reach these books, to have this knowledge and I wanted to gather as much as I could to take back home with me. I may not be able to evolve our species beyond the planet anymore but at least some part of the human race would have knowledge of other worlds.

I eventually become aware of the fact that the guards have found me and have left me to my own devices. I suppose that means I’m allowed in here, which pleases me greatly. I completely skip over dinner to stay in the library, and leave only when the guards say that I have to. I suppose they’d like to have dinner at some point, so I take pity of them and carry a hoard of books back to my bed chambers.  The books that were left for me are gone now, and in their place is a different stack. I am slightly irritated by this, I wasn’t done yet.  The guards lock me into my bed chambers and take off for dinner. I spend most of the evening pouring over every book I have in the room with me. This is becoming a pattern, and as I gaze worried out over the balcony and down upon the sleeping city I begin to think that this is all some sort of big distraction.

               What if something serious was happening on Earth and all this….these books…the exploration…the fresh air…what if it was meant to distract me from that? I stand, leaning against the balcony to gaze over the side. It was too far of a drop, and I couldn’t shape-shift.

“Damn collar,” I mutter irritably, and fidget with it nervously. I wish I could find a way to take it off. I pace the balcony before eyeing up the lengthy tapestries. I could sneak out….however oddly enough I don’t have too. The chamber door behind me clicks open and I turn to look at it, blinking wearily.

“Ok…” I trail off, snatching up my silk shawl to drape around my shoulders. I pull the door towards me; stick my head out of the crack and check to see if the coast is clear. When I find empty corridors I’m certain everyone’s at the feast so I steal away down the long golden corridor, keeping to the shadows like I was trained as an agent.  This was stealth mode for me, because I couldn’t get any stealthier without my mutant abilities.  As I hurry I try to remember if I ever saw the guard lock the door…I was sure I had….

I want to go to the bifrost; I want to talk to Heimdall. If he sees everything, maybe he saw what happened with my parents and sister. Maybe he would have answers for me that others couldn’t give me.  I know I’d never make it beyond the palace gates however, I’m good at stealth but _that_ good. Instead I explore the palace, the places that I wasn’t normally allowed to wander. I found the training yard, sliding my fingertips over the silver blades on the racks along the walls. I examined the shields and the armor, marveled at the material used to make each one.  I was currently living every anthropologists dream so I might as well make good on it.

               I wander the courtyards, the palace corridors and finally I find the throne room.  That was some seriously epic looking throne. I remember the stories about that throne….I can’t help but wonder….

Stepping closer I stand on the dais and stare at it.  If I were to sit on this throne I might be able to see Earth. I might be able to see anything I wanted too. If the legend and myths were true, this throne could allow me to see anything I wanted.

I would get in so much trouble if I got caught.

I am so very tempted and nearly try it when I think of Heimdall. He can see everything, which means he can probably see me struggling with an inward battle not sit on the throne.  I back away from it, force myself to turn away and walk very quickly back out of the throne room. As I turn I freeze in place because I know I am being watched. I’m frightened at first, I don’t know who’s caught me. I cautiously step towards the great golden double doors that lead out of the throne room. Nobody steps out from the shadows to stop me, so I begin to think it’s only Heimdall watching.

Until an invisible something doses all the candles in the room out at once. I let out a squeal of fright and flee from the room, driving myself even faster away when the great double doors close on their own.

Nobody ever told me this place was _haunted_.


	8. Chapter Seven: A Ghost In The Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

The next morning I wake with a candelabra from the throne room planted firmly on my bedside table. I swallow a little scream and glare at it menacingly. “This is ridiculous.” I get up and bath and get dressed, spend the morning reading while I eat breakfast. I can’t keep doing this…I feel so useless sitting around doing nothing but reading all day. I take to watching the men train in the training yard instead.  I found a good view to observe it from a pillared open corridor on the other side of the palace. I sit with a book in my hands and watch them; the guards that follow me everywhere have stepped away but remain within hearing distance. I must bore them now that I stopped singing all the time.

I want to try that…I want to go out there and practice with them. I see Lady Sif down there, swinging a sword above her head like _Zena the Warrior Princess_.

“Would you like to go down there?” Fandral’s voice cuts through my thoughts and I smile up at him as I turn to face him.

“I would love that,” I admit.

“Come,” he offers his arm and I take it gratefully as he waves off my guards, “I’ll watch her…off with you now…go take a break.”

He leads me down to the training yard where the men and women train and I get a much better look at what’s going on. I’m bored to bits an hour in, mostly because I’m not allowed to practice with them. Still, this is so much better than sitting in my room or in the courtyard all day. When training is done for the day Fandral wanders off with his friends and I am left mercifully alone in the yard. My guards are long gone, but at this point I’m guessing they’ve figured out that I’m not about to run off any time soon.  I sit and enjoy the breeze, until I hear Sif, her voice soft on the breeze.

“Lady Sigyn,” she whispers and I frown, glancing back towards her. She motions for me to follow, and I do so. I don’t know why she’s whispering, I don’t understand what’s going on.

“Lady Sif,” I say politely, “Is there something wrong?”

“Quite,” she tells me pointedly, “but it isn’t safe to speak here…come…we must go beyond the palace walls to speak.”

“I can’t leave the palace grounds…you know that,” I say softly, “The King has forbidden it.”

“No one will know you’ve ever left,” Sif reassures me and I follow her out. We sneak down a canal under a great bridge, and I have to hold my skirts up above my ankles to keep them out of the water way. We veer off into the city, where we sit at large wooden tables inside a tavern. I keep my silk shawl up over my head so nobody recognizes me, I’m paranoid…I can’t help it.

“Lady Sigyn,” she begins quietly as we drink from mugs filled with ale, “I cannot pretend that this is easy for me to address you with such a task. I cannot think to depend on any other however. Fandral and Volstagg will not stand with me should I tell them of my suspicions. Thor is not here to aid me in this task so that leaves you…you of Midgard who has seen first-hand the devastation a greedy hand can wrought.”

“I’m not entirely certain what you’re talking about…” I trail off, looking at her expectantly, “and I’m not Lady Sigyn…just…Sig…”

“ _Sig_ …” she begins with a sigh, looking a little exasperated, “You recall Loki’s attack of Midgard yes?”

I sit up at this, instantly alert. “Is this about Earth? Did something happen?” I look worriedly at her.

“No,” she shakes her head, “No…this is something to do with Asgard. I need your help….what I’m about to ask you to do is both dangerous and treasonous if we are caught.”

“Upon which level of treason are we talking here…” I look nervous now.

“Death,” she says quietly, her pointed gaze fixed on mine, “if we falsely accuse…if we are wrong…which is why we need proof.”

“I really…really don’t know what’s going on right now…” I say, blinking at her in confusion.

“What if I were to tell you that I do not believe the King to be who he claims to be?”

I watch her nervously, “Ok look…I don’t want to be committing treason against _any_ King without solid proof.”

“Exactly…neither do I…” she says earnestly, “I know that the Allfather is not himself. I know this because I am certain that he is _not_ the Allfather.”

“If he isn’t Odin….then who is he?” I ask her skeptically.

Sif leans back in her seat and stares at me for a moment before answering, “He is Loki.”

 

* * *

 

I am walking back towards the palace with Sif chasing after me.  I won’t hear of this nonsense any longer. “He’s dead Sif…Thor told me so.”

“Thor is _mistaken_ ,” she says pointedly, “I know he is….and I myself do not often doubt Thor, but this time I know him to be mistaken.”

“Sif,” I tell her quietly, pointedly as I snake my way through the crowd of people and back towards the bridge from where we snuck out, “I’m going to go back to the palace and pretend you never spoke to me of Loki impersonating Odin alright? I won’t say a word to anyone of your suspicions, I promise.  I just don’t want to get caught up in some crazy scheme and end up in the prison again.”

“He isn’t who he claims to be,” she says determinedly, catching my arm and stopping my progression, “Please…I need your help.”

That almost looked painful for her to ask. I’m impressed, she strikes me as the kind of woman to try and do everything herself and never ask for help.  “What would you have me do?”

“I have a key to Loki’s chambers,” she begins quietly, pushing me away from the bridge and down a quiet street. We talk in hushed tones near a stone wall. “You and I will search his chambers for any sign of him. If he’s impersonating the Allfather then he must have a refuge from it somewhere. Somewhere he can be himself without fear of discovery. You can’t hold an illusion like that for long without it becoming tiresome.  Eventually he’ll have to change back…and I intend to catch him at it.”

“Ok…and let’s say we catch him…then what? How do we find the real Odin?” I ask pointedly. I actually kind of want to explore the city right now…I don’t want to be plotting schemes.

“We shall force him to tell us where the Allfather is being held, and then we shall free him.” She looks so sure of her plan, and I feel a little sorry for her. She was grasping at straws in a way to get Thor’s attention.

“You _really_ want to impress him don’t you?” I sigh and rub my face tiredly, “Look…I know Thor broke up with Jane but…”

“This isn’t about _Thor_ ,” Sif cuts me off sharply, glaring at me, “I’m being serious.”

I stare at her for a while and finally accept the inevitable. She was entirely serious about this, and as much as I don’t want to get involved in schemes….what if she’s right? What if I refuse to help her and it turns out Odin really is Loki….and what if Asgard is in danger because I refused to help her? Wouldn’t that start some kind of interstellar war or something?

“Ok…look….I’ll help you…just…just this once ok?” I say with a sigh. “I don’t even know where his chambers are…”

“I do,” she affirms for me instantly, “There is a great feast three days hence, everyone will be there. I will agree to take guard duty for you that night. When the guards have all gone to the feast, you and I will go to the royal apartments and search his chambers.”

“And if we find nothing?” I ask her with raised eyebrows, skeptical as ever.

“Then…we….” She trails off as she looks at me and then at the night sky. I can see she’s hiding something, as if hesitant to tell me the rest of the plan. “We’ll accept that the Allfather is who he claims to be and be done with it all.”

“So…” I pause in thought, “What exactly do I get out of all of this? I mean…I’m not exactly any help to you if we do catch Loki in his chambers working on his master plan or something…especially with this collar on.”

“I will give you the key,” she says with a sigh, obviously realizing she must play her last card in order to win my help, “If you help me. I will give you the key to the collar….but you must promise me you will not leave the palace or attempt to flee. You must keep that collar on in view of others….but if you desire it you can remove it in private…never let them find the key, they’ll think you stole it and are attempting to escape.”

I’m so excited about getting this stupid golden collar off I don’t even care about anything else. I agree to help her much to my reluctance. The want to remove this stupid collar is greater than the fear that she might be wrong.

 

* * *

 

Three days pass by in the blink of an eye. I spend most of it reading or exploring.  The evening of the feast everybody is excited. I am ignored most of the day, nobody cares about an intruder guest when such preparations are needed.  Apparently I am not invited to this feast for I am not allowed in the great hall of Valhalla as they call it. Only Asgardians can go there, and I am no Asgardian.  It makes sense I suppose, in the myths the halls of Valhalla are where the souls of people who died honorably go after they die.

I am ready to go when Sif takes over guard duty and dismisses my guards from earlier that day. They think it’s odd that one of the companions wants guard duty over little old me, but they don’t question it.

When it’s clear we sneak off together towards the royal apartments.  This wing of the palace is even grander then where I was staying. High golden ceilings and long flowing tapestries, it’s like something out of fairy tale. It’s absolutely exquisite, and I am taken back by the beauty of it all.  We reach Loki’s chambers in silence, and just as quietly we sneak inside.

“I must warn you,” Sif says quietly, “The Allfather had his chambers sealed off after his betrayal…nobody must ever know we were in here.”

“Yeah,” I tell her softly, “I kind of figured that.”

We search the room, well she’s searching and I’m gawking really. High marble ceilings, emerald green and gold tapestries…bedding…seriously this guy _really_ liked those colors I think. From what I can remember of him, I do have to say those colors did suit him rather nicely.

I am careful not to touch anything, to stir the dust anywhere would be folly. We don’t want anyone to know we were in here after all. I enter a chamber filled with books, and boy…does this guy have some _books_.

I examine the title covers, reading labels….most I cannot read. “This guy really liked books.”

“Yes,” Sif agrees, “I imagine if one is to impersonate the Allfather you would need a great deal of knowledge…and Loki was smart. Most of those books belonged to Queen Frigga before her death. He learned most of his magic from her.”

“I see…” I trail off and frown as I note several selections missing, “I think I’ve got something.”

“What is it?” she says, hurrying to my side.

 I point at the gaps between books. “There are books missing here…” I trail off as something clicks into place and I freeze, “Oh crap….somebody has been leaving me books in my room…I don’t even know where they came from…they just show up….Sif what if somebody is trying to set me up? Leaving books from here in my room…making it look like I was in here?”

Sif looks nervously at me and then at the books, “We must put them back immediately if that is true.”

“ _Dude_ …my fingerprints are all over those books,” I say earnestly, “I mean…they _were_ amazing books….I couldn’t help but read every last scrap of book I could get my hands on.”

“It matters not,” she waves off my worry, “Nobody would think to look here if they had no inclination to do so. Nobody will know of the folly I assure you…let us simply return the books and not worry about it any longer.”

“Speaking of which,” I tell her as we continue our search beyond the book shelves. “How _did_ you get the key to this place anyways?”

She pauses mid-stride and glances back at me before continuing to search, “How I got the key doesn’t matter….and besides that…you would really rather not know, believe me.”

“Who did you steal the key from?” I ask again, worry creeping up my spine like ice.

“As I said,” Sif tells me quietly, “you _really_ don’t want to know.”

“ _Odin_ ,” I gasp, wide eyed and panicky, “you stole it from _Odin_?”

It was a lucky guess I have to admit. I was right on target too, judging by the sheepish look on her face before she turns away from me. “I stole nothing from the Allfather because he is not the Allfather.”

“ _That’s_ your reasoning,” I tell her skeptically, “That you didn’t _technically_ steal anything from Odin because it isn’t really Odin. Even though you have no _proof_ that he isn’t Odin. What are you going to do if it turns out your wrong and he really is Odin…then what?”

“Then I confess my crimes against him and return the key. The Allfather will forgive my deceit when he sees that I did it only because I was concerned for his welfare and feared for the safety of Asgard.”

She’s so confident it’s nauseating sometimes.

I go along with it, only because she’s as stubborn as they come.  When we leave she is careful to lock the doors again. We’ve discovered nothing other than the books being taken.

“I want to see these books of yours…I want to ensure they really are his before we return them.” She tells me and I nod, leading her back to my bed chambers.

We sit in my chambers and she goes through the books, one at a time. “These books…you should not have them. These books should never be looked upon by Midgardians. They are old and fragile…and definitely Loki’s.  They contain information that Midgardians should not have.”

“ _Prime Directive_ …” I nod with a sigh and she looks at me curiously.

“What?” she says, tilting her head to one side.

“ _The Prime Directive_ …you know…I’m too primitive to have this information and having it could change the course of evolution within my species?”

“Well…yes…” she agrees with me, “but…I’ve never heard it called that before.”

“Nevermind,” I wave it off and examine one of the books, “I _thought_ these were kind of rare and fragile to be given to me….”

“Exactly…I mean you no offense but nobody should be touching these. They belonged to Queen Frigga.”

“We need to get these back soon,” I tell her pointedly, “maybe another night though. How long do you think till Odin notices that key is missing?”

“I took Queen Frigga’s,” she shakes her head, “he won’t notice it gone…I was careful to take hers because if he truly is Loki in disguise it would tip him off as to somebody being in his rooms.”

I nod in agreement and help her gather the books. This was going to be difficult, hauling them back to the other side of the palace. It is a ridiculously long walk, and my arms are aching with the weight of the books. Sif carries them along just fine of course, she’s strong like Thor. We store them away back in Loki’s bed chambers carefully, easing them back onto the shelves with precision and caution. We can’t let anyone know they’ve been moved any more than they already have been.

While Sif ensures that each book is back where it ought to be I can’t help but peek beyond the long emerald drapes.  He had a grand view of Asgard from his balcony, I’m almost jealous. Sif calls me away from the dark mahogany doors where I stood peering through the glass of each trying to see out onto the balcony.  I follow her back outside and she locks the chambers up just as carefully as before.

               Together we walk back to the other side of the palace and she leaves me at my bed chambers. “I’m going to join the feast….the key as promised,” she tells me, handing me a tiny golden key that would fit the lock on my collar perfectly. “Promise me you won’t leave your chambers this evening.”

“I won’t,” I tell her with a yawn, “I’m exhausted…I’m going to bed.”

She nods, “I will see you on the morrow then. We have work to do.”

I want to ask her what she means by that but she’s gone already, and I’d really rather not yell out our secrets plans down the corridor so that she might hear me better.  So I go to bed, and I stash that damned candelabra from the throne room under my bed before anyone sees it.

 


	9. Chapter Eight: Shenanigans On Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

I’m not sure why I let her drag me into this. In all honesty I have no desire to be looking for said mythological husband in the first place.  First, he isn’t my husband…he isn’t my _anything_. I don’t want anything to do with him, but Sif is determined to ferret him out if he really is impersonating Odin. So this led to shenanigans, shenanigans I wanted no part of. 

“There is only one person in Asgard who can catch him at his game,” Sif tells me as I follow her through the palace, “tonight I will take you to Heimdall.”

“Don’t you think if Heimdall sees everything he would have seen Loki?” I argue easily, it makes sense after all.

Sif pauses to turn and look at me, her expression of mild shock and offense, “Do you think Heimdall so impudent that he would turn his gaze upon the Allfather? He would do nothing so disrespectful….so… _offensive_.”

“Well,” I sigh, “I’ve no doubt he knows were coming.”

“It’s what I’m counting on,” Sif says with a nod.

Sure enough, when we try to leave the palace it’s eerily simple.  We could have practically walked right out of the palace gates, but Sif opted for a silent approach.  We cruise along beside the rainbow bridge in what looked like a flying speed boat.  We park alongside the base of the bifrost and climb what seemed like a bazillion steps to the top. Heimdall is waiting for us at the top, standing just within the bifrost itself. He guards the center as always, and upon seeing us nods in greeting.  “I know why you’re here.”

“I’ve no doubt you do Heimdall,” Sif says with a nod of greeting as well, “and I need your help.”

“I cannot do anything so disgraceful,” he answers her, shifting his golden gaze to me instead, “and you should not help her to do so….nor should you be outside the palace walls.”

“Well,” I shrug, “If she’s right that means I didn’t technically break any rules….he’s not really Odin.”

“Heimdall,” Sif says pleadingly, “you are the only person in all of Asgard who could catch Loki at his game. You could see him…and he would not expect you to turn your gaze upon him. It would be disrespectfully in any aspect…but if he truly is not the Allfather then no offense has taken place. Please…aid me in this just once. If he truly is the Allfather then I will let the matter lie. If you see no indication that he is not all that he should be….I will abandon such folly and return to my duties at once.”

Heimdall regards us both thoughtfully, his golden gaze shifting between our faces before he says to me, “I have something for you.” He produces a dark grey device, to which I quickly recognized as a camcorder.  “This came through the bifrost for you today. It was sent here from your friends on Earth.”

I take it from him and store it within my skirts, smiling up at him appreciatively.  “Thank you.”

He nods and turns to Sif, “As for you….” He sighs, clearly struggling with the idea of spying on the Allfather, “I will do as you ask….only because if you are indeed correct in your suspicions and I do nothing…the Allfather will suffer for it.”

I want to know what’s on the camcorder, but I will wait till I reach my bed chambers to watch it. Sif and I return to the palace, Sif beaming because she has succeeded and I silent and thoughtful because there could be a million different things on the tape. It could be a threat from Ultron…a warning from Stark….it could be _anything_.

 

* * *

 

Sitting in my bed chambers I press play and watch the screen light up. At first it’s nothing but static, and then Starks face appears, and he’s running while filming. “Look Sig,” he says quickly, pauses to search around and then looks back down at the camera, “I don’t even know what damn corridor I’m in!” he snarls and I can tell he isn’t talking to me….he’s frustrated and lost somewhere.  “You never told me _anything_ about any pass code. I know the bifrost was under a block of ice in Antarctica…but what’s with the weapons armory? This looks like a hydra base down here.” He freezes, drops the camera and struggles with a heavy metal door. He’s alone I can tell, all I can see is his feet right now as he sloshes snow and ice around near the camera lens while he struggles to pull the door open. He picks up the camcorder and continues down a narrow hallway.

“Your boyfriend, the one with the big claws showed up on my doorstep yesterday…you can imagine my surprise,” he comments as he runs, “and he and Thor went head to head…. _that_ was an interesting fight.” Terror ices my veins over as he continues, “Don’t worry…Thor didn’t skin him alive and use him as a throw rug or anything, he’s fine. I’m not though…not even a little bit. You see I’m lost down here and someday I hope you actually get this video so you can hear all about how great my day was.”

He was inside the base my parents worked at.

I stared at the screen as I paused it.  I thought they’d blown up my parent’s legacy ages ago, but clearly they hadn’t. Why did they lie about it then? Why hide that from me? I press play and Stark continues his monologue, whining most of the way till he reaches the main room where what remains of the bifrost my parents and sister had been building.

“Ok look…I need to figure out how to get this thing working.  I realize….I realize that we told you that we blew it up…and we lied…and I’m sorry. Shield stopped us…and it was probably a good thing they did. Look…this just got _way_ bigger than Ultron and I could _really_ use Asgardian help right about now. So I need you to ask Odin something for me…something kind of important….” He pauses and I can tell he’s freaking out. He sets the camera down, trying to find out how to switch on the bifrost. “I need to know,” he says as he picks up the camera, “Who the _hell_ is Thanos and what the _fuck_ is an infinity stone!?” He starts to set the camera down and then picks it up once more, “Oh and _don’t_ watch the rest of this tape…Pepper would _kill_ me!” The camera cuts out and switches over to an awkward moment between a shirtless Tony Stark and a half-dressed Pepper Potts.  I stare in horror for about two seconds before I shut the camera off.

I drop the camcorder on the bed and jump to my feet. Why would they need to fire up the bifrost at all? Who the hell was Thanos? Why was he looking for an infinity stone?  My heart was racing a mile a minute. I start for the door when I notice something peculiar. Something that makes my blood run cold. On the desk near the balcony doors rests a stack of books, books which I took back to Loki’s room the other night. Atop them rested an ornate golden key….Queen Frigga’s key to Loki’s room.

They were _back_.

 

I sit on the bed and stare at them while Sif paces the length of my chambers. “He _knows_ …” she says with a hint of fear in her eyes. “This is his way of telling us he knows. He’s trying to scare us….but now we are undone. He will surely strike out against us…but subtly….silently…so as not to draw attention to himself. He will mostly likely send me to another realm to deal with some threat or other. I will have no choice but to agree…I cannot tell him no without sealing my own fate. You….I don’t know what he’ll do about you. Maybe nothing at all…you are a guest and a Midgardian…nobody will take weight in your words.”

I would be insulted, but she’s right.

 

* * *

 

 

I don’t leave my chambers all at all the following day. I’m too scared to go outside, because I have no idea what Loki is planning. Sif visits later that afternoon and takes up her pacing once more. “I want you to hide the books and the key. _Not_ in your chambers…it would be too much of an advantage for him. _That_ would be making it far too easy for him…” Sif sighs heavily, rubbing her face.

“I also kind of have…” I hold up the candelabra I’ve been hiding under my bed and tell her the story of how it came to be in my room. She stares at it in horror and then at me, “alright…” she begins slowly, “I’ll take the candelabra back to the throne room and you hide the books and key somewhere within the palace. Preferably _far_ away from your chambers….wait…” I could see she’d had an epiphany. She’d thought of something…

“Keep them here,” she tells me, “He’d never expect that. Let him take the bait….let him try to frame you. It would make the people of Asgard believe Loki is still alive and they’d send out a search party for him.”

“And _then_ I’d get arrested and thrown _back_ into prison,” I say tiredly.

“Yes,” Sif agrees, “but when they find and capture him they will free you when they realize your innocence in all this. I will tell them it was merely bait to lure him out of hiding.”

“And what makes you think they’d look to Odin or even suspect him?” I sigh, looking at her.

“Because _I_ will give them reason too,” she says pointedly, a determined look in her eye.

“Like what…” I frown, watching her worriedly.

“Something _reckless_ ,” she says, fierce determination shining in her eyes.

 


	10. Chapter Nine: The Trap Is Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

I hide the books in my chamber but not very well. The more ignorant I appear, the more likely he’ll think me a simpleton.  I am careless almost, with the way I hide them. Sif can’t demand my rooms be searched on suspicion of treachery because Loki would know it’s a trap. I had to be caught on my own, which means maybe if I’m lucky one of the maids would find them. 

To my sheer dumb luck, one of them does.

After days of endless nothing, an entire brigade of armed guards come bursting into my room and arrest me on accusations made by one of the maids who tended to me earlier that morning.  Odin himself even makes an appearance, as it was his own wife’s key that the made found.

“Show me,” Odin says to the servant who meekly bows and keeps her eyes cast downward. Odin has his gaze locked on me as the servant ferrets out the stolen belongings. Oddly enough…she stands up with a key in her hand that doesn’t look anything like the one I’d hidden away.  I watch the key transfer from her hand to the guards and onto Odin himself. He looks the key over and then looks at the servant, “this key does not belong to the Queen….this is a key to the storage cabinets….” He looks at the servant tiredly and turns away. “You make false accusations against a guest here in Asgard. _Serious_ accusations I might add.”

“I swear your majesty….I swear I found the very key that belonged to Prince Loki’s chambers….his books…she had his _books_ too!” The servant pleads and I feel horrible pity for her. I’m pretty sure they’re going to fire her and it’s all my fault. “I am only doing my duty to Asgard….It would be folly of me not to report it…. _please_. I am certain the key you hold wasn’t the one I found this morning… _she_ must have hidden it away. Certainly…if she is in league with Prince Loki she must know his tricks!”

“You know very well Midgardians cannot wield the magic of Asgard,” Odin says flatly and turns away, “Have her dismissed.” He leaves without another word and I stare at the servant and then at the guards.

“Um…” I trail off, not sure what to say, my eyes are as wide as saucers right now.

“Where is it…I know you’ve got it hidden here somewhere!” The servant shouts angrily, ripping through my things. The guards haul her away and her cries echo through the corridors, “I shall report you to the companions! They will do something about your treachery, I swear it!”

Well….shit.

 

* * *

 

“Let me try,” I tell Sif one evening over a mug of ale. We’ve taken our super-secret hero meetings to random taverns within the city. “I’m a mutant with shape-shifting abilities….if he won’t come out willingly we _make_ him come out.”

I can’t help it…I think I’ve finally jumped onto the _Loki is still alive_ bandwagon.

“No,” Sif shakes her head, “It will never work. All it will do is give Loki a viable option to finally do away with any suspicion that he’s alive once and for all. He’d order you arrested and executed immediately…then nobody would ever think him alive again.”

Ok, so she had a point.

“Sif…” I groan as I rub my tired eyes and finish the last of my ale, “I don’t know how else to catch him.”

“We find Odin,” she says after a pause, “We search the palace and look for the Allfather.”

“Who says he’s been hidden away in the palace somewhere? He could be anywhere in Asgard…” I argue tiredly. We’ve been at this for days and days now. Every night we ponder ways to capture Loki and every night we return back to the palace with nothing to show for it.

We were getting desperate now.

“True,” she agrees, “I will search Asgard for him then. I want you to stay here….you can’t go with me anyways.”

“No way,” I tell her pointedly, “you’re not going off on some hero adventure and leaving me behind with the megalomaniac. I can’t fight him Sif…I can’t fend him off if he comes after me.”

“I will leave you a weapon,” she reassures me, “and I will show you how to use it. Loki is fast and strong…but you will be faster.”

 

* * *

 

I am left with a dagger I can hide in my skirts. She teaches me the basics, and after several practices I get good enough that I could easily escape should I be attacked.  Mostly…Sif really just wants me to run like hell if Loki comes at me. I can see in her eyes that though I’ve got the hang of using a dagger….I should just run. She shows me several escape routes and tells me where to hide should he come after me.  I am instructed to do what I must to survive, and that includes using my mutant abilities. I immediately think of Victor, and how strong he is. I could use Victor’s form to fight with. I cannot reproduce his claws however, but then again neither could Raven.

Sif leaves on the pretense of visiting family and I sit safe behind the palace walls, watching her go from a balcony. I feel like a princess watching someone ride off into the sunset on horseback….I look so forlorn right now it’s sickening.

When I search for it, it too has mysteriously disappeared. He’s taken the tape and left the camcorder under a table across the room. I’m afraid now…mostly because he took the tape and also because if he were to watch it he’d get an eyeful of Stark’s naked backside. 

Nobody should have to endure that…maybe I should warn him?

I also consider just confronting him. Then again, if Odin is really just Odin and Sif is having a nervous breakdown….never mind that’s a terrible idea. Instead I spend my time pouting out on the balcony of my bed chambers.  After a while I wander the halls instead, the guards have stopped locking my door because I keep getting out anyways. I don’t think they even care where I go anymore honestly. I spend so much time with Sif wandering the city that they’ve stopped trying to keep me from leaving the palace.

“Are you lost?” I hear his voice before I see him. Odin is decked in armor, watching me thoughtfully.

“No,” I say quickly and turn to walk back towards my chambers, “I was just…getting some fresh air.”

“I think you dropped something,” he says and I turn to look. The ornate golden key that had mysteriously went missing was lying in the grass where I’d been standing. I snatch it up quickly before anyone sees and watch his retreating back as he strides away from me down the corridor.

“You think you’ve got the upper hand don’t you?” I blurt out angrily, glaring at his retreating back.

He pauses mid-stride and turns to look at me, “I _always_ have the upper hand.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” I tell him fiercely and toss the ornate key at his feet, “I think you dropped something.” I turn and walk off with determination in my stride, glaring holes into the marble floor as I walk. I don’t even bother to look and see what he does or whether or not he picks up the key…I just keep walking.

 

* * *

 

I am locked in my bed chambers once more. The servants bring me food but other than that I have no contact with the outside world. Perhaps this was his resolution to my defiance.  Serves me right for getting cocky with him. With Sif gone I am helpless  to do anything about it. I could break out; I could remove the collar and shape-shift, fly right off the balcony of my chambers and into the cool clean night air. Loki couldn’t stop me, I’d be _free_.

“You must be so very bored in here,” I hear a voice say, a voice I’d never heard before. My head snaps up from where I’d been leaning against my hand on the balcony rail and turn to look at the man standing in the doorway of the balcony. Bright emerald eyes and raven colored hair, I’d seen that face a hundred times plastered across the TV back on Earth.

“Loki,” I say, sitting up. I don’t know why it came out like that, it just did.

“ _Your highness_ ,” he sneers at me and I just stare at him. I realize he’s not calling _me_ that, but correcting how I addressed him. “I am a Prince of Asgard.”

“Leave me alone,” I say flatly and turn away from him, “You’ll get caught eventually…just wait.”

“Did you think Heimdall would catch me?” he grins at me and I dislike the wild look in his eyes, “Did you think I wouldn’t take precautions against that?”

“You _can’t_ block Heimdall,” I say firmly, “That’s impossible!”

“The dark elves could do it…I don’t see why it’s any great leap for me,” he tells me simply and picks at the tapestries hanging over the doors idly. “They’ve given you a rather drab room haven’t they?”

I realize that if he really has blocked Heimdall….then Heimdall may not be able to see _him_ ….but it doesn’t mean that he can’t see _me_.

“Oh…” he laughs as he notes my thoughtful look, “I imagine you’re thinking to get Heimdall’s attention by repeating saying his name….very clever…but not clever enough,” he says darkly, regarding me flatly, “You think to pretend ignorance…but you know the problem with that is your great interest in my books.  You read them vigorously, you _crave_ knowledge.  It doesn’t exactly line up with naivety does it?”

I refuse to answer him, so instead I tip my chin up defiantly and stare him down.

He grins at my contempt and continues, “ I will always be one step ahead of you and Lady Sif. Even now she thinks to ride off and rescue Odin…but she will only find danger and destruction.”

“Who is Thanos?” I ask suddenly, changing the subject, “and why is Stark going on about an infinity stone?”

He grins at me, “I have friends in high places.”

“That doesn’t tell me anything,” I reply easily.

“Exactly,” he says and turns away from me, “Do try and be careful with my books.”

“Why have you been leaving me books at all?” I blurt out, “Why the key?”

“Oh the key was a game…I just wanted to see the look on Sif’s face when she realizes she can’t best me. The books….well...” he grins at me, “I had to get you to stop singing _somehow_.”

“You do realize it only makes me want to sing more right?” I tell him pointedly.

“If you are so determined to sing for me I can make an example of you just as easily,” he tells me and I want to throw something at his smirking face. I hold my tongue because I know if I push him he’ll do everything in his power to make me sing for every last man woman and child in Asgard.  “Maybe even find you some decent material…at _least_ something better then songs about beer on a wall…honestly; could you be any crasser?”

“This isn’t over,” I tell his turned back as he starts to leave.

He stops and turns to look back at me, his green eyes glinting in the candle light, “Oh your right about that….it’s only just begun.”

 


	11. Chapter Ten: The Fear Of Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

Fear has a tendency to play with the mind; it makes us irrational and nervous. If you let fear take over, thought goes completely out the window. I had to get a message to Thor somehow, I had to warn him.  No longer do the guards hold me prisoner in the guest chambers because I think Loki expects me to stay put out of fear alone.  I can’t do anything to challenge him because nobody would believe me if I told them Odin wasn’t Odin. Sif was in danger wherever she was; Loki was expecting her to search for Odin.  I can’t even find a way to warn _her_ …this was serious.  So instead I resort to rebellion. As of that very moment I was the only person in Asgard who knew the truth, and I was the only one there to stop him.

He’s made me his little puppet too; I am made to sing for crowds of people every chance he gets to do so.  I want to smack him with my shoe but I’d probably get arrested.  I’m made to entertain the masses, the little Midgardian foreigner with the pretty singing voice as they call me.

I don’t sing _pretty_.

I sound like nails on a chalkboard the majority of the time; I think they’re just being kind.  I have taken to singing as loud as I can outside his bed chambers though. It’s amusing enough; I wander the courtyards and wait till I know he’s in there and then just let it rip. His retaliation is worse I think, but I don’t care. I’m made to sing before bigger crowds, and now Fandral has gone and opened his mouth and asked if I danced too. I think Loki would have laughed himself right out of his chair had he not been impersonating Odin.

Do I _look_ like a dancing monkey to you?

Oh how my plot to escape prison has blown up in my face. I think he’s mocking me with it now, punishing me for my defiance.  I work to find a way to get a message to Thor, but Loki has the tape I need to make one. I’m going to have to do something brave or _very_ stupid if I want to get that tape back. 

I wait till the feast is over and return to my chambers before I remove my collar. It feels so good to change back, to pull up my walls and hide my face from the world once more.  I take on the appearance of a guard and patrol the halls, waiting in silence for the right time to strike. I only get one shot at this, and I’m going to need the keys to get into his chambers. It feels like hours until get my hands on the keys. Unfortunately I have to try every key on the ring before I find the right one, and _that_ takes even longer. I’m breaking into the King’s bed chambers, and if I get caught I’d be in _so_ much trouble. 

Once I’m inside I proceed to strip the place, I felt like a nosy maid servant as I dig through clothes and draws. There was no sign of the tape and I’m entirely disheartened. Until I realize that he probably won’t be sleeping in here _anyways_. Why would he want to sleep in Odin’s bed? That wouldn’t be awkward at all….

Again I’m traversing the wide expanse of corridors after carefully putting everything back where I found it in Odin’s bed chambers. I can’t help but feel like I’m being watched, but then again I am _really_ paranoid. I reach Loki’s bed chambers and use the key he seems to frequently drop in my presence to get in. I think he likes to taunt me with it, leaving it in random places in my bed chambers just to screw with me.

I proceed to search his room now, and I’m a whole lot less gentle about it. I freeze at the sound of movement and my gaze turns to the bed sharply.  I am paralyzed by fear, wondering if he was in fact in his bedroom right now and was sound asleep while I was searching through what might have been his underwear draw for a missing tape. I really don’t want him catching me doing that…how weird would _that_ be?

To my relief and mild horror, it isn’t Loki….it’s a maid and my stupid ass forgot to shut the door before I started searching his room. I panic and change, I don’t even think about it before hand. When she sees me she freezes and drops to her knees, “forgive me your majesty….I saw the door ajar and worried someone might have been intruding.”

I stare at her, unsure of what to say at first, “Understandable…now…leave me.”

“Of course your majesty,” she tells me with a bow of her head as she turns to leave.

I watch her go, and feel really awkward….I hate changing into men…to many dangly bits.

I change back and shut the door, continuing my search. I swear if I have to impersonate another guy tonight I will flip my shit. When I find the tape I am relieved, and I dance a little jig in joy.

Sigyn 1, Loki 0.

I turn to leave and freeze, I’ve been caught _again_. This time I have no chance to change, no chance of escape. Sif smiles at me from the doorway and nods her head towards the tape, “what’s that?”

“The tape from that camcorder Stark sent me,” I admit. “Loki stole it…I was just getting it back….hey are you ok?” I say worriedly, “Loki told me he’d sent you off to your destruction or whatever…how did you find me?”

Sif smiles, “I was in the feast hall earlier and noted Loki sitting at the table…and then just as I leave I hear about a frantic maid servant speaking of the Allfather being in Prince Loki’s old rooms…I had a feeling it might be you…and… _he tried_ …I still won. Though no one must know I’m here….I snuck in to get help. I must call on the companions now. They will surely side with me once they see my proof.”

“Oh well I can back you up on that,” I tell her pointedly, “He walked right into my bed chambers looking like his plain old self the other night…that and…sorry about the Odin thing…I panicked.”

“You must be more careful, servants talk,” Sif chides me gently before continuing, “Good,” Sif grins, “More proof….so why the tape? I don’t see why it should be so important to you. Is there something of great significance on it?”

“Yes,” I tell her as she takes it from me to examine it.  “Stark says somebody named Thanos is on Earth looking for an infinity stone.”

“Thanos?” Sif looks up at me sharply, “You are certain he said Thanos?”

“Yes….do you know who that is?” I ask worriedly.

“A great warlord…he rules many kingdoms across the galaxy….and he craves power above all else. If Thanos gets his hands on an infinity stone…” She looks worried and fearful. “I will take this tape to Heimdall…he must see this. Perhaps he can look up Thanos and see what he’s up to. Asgard must interfere if he truly is where Stark claims he is. We cannot allow him to get his hands on an infinity stone….the whole galaxy would be in danger if he did.”

“Ok,” I nod, watching her pocket the tape, “the camcorder is in my chambers…you’ll need that to play it with.”

We return to my chambers and I show her how to use the camcorder before giving it over to her so that she can show the tape to Heimdall. I think she wants to try and take a group of warriors to earth without alerting Loki to the danger. If he’s behind the Thanos thing, she doesn’t want him knowing that she’s trying to counter-act the damage he’s trying to cause.

* * *

 

I sleep a little better knowing somebody might be able to do something about Thanos now. I’ve failed to help them any other way….maybe this time I might be able to do something.  The following morning I eat on the balcony and watch the city. This is a morning ritual of mine because I refuse to sit at the breakfast table with a megalomaniac pretending to be Odin. Unfortunately my ritual is interrupted by said megalomaniac when he intrudes on the peace of my chambers and drops down in the seat beside mine on the balcony.

“Beautiful morning isn’t it?” He looks odd talking to me like that but looking like Odin.

“It _was_ ,” I say dryly, staring pointedly out at the city.

“Why do you hate me so? You don’t even know me,” he tells me and I roll my eyes and set down my goblet. I just wanted to eat breakfast in peace….is that so much to ask for?

“You blew up half of New York City….you killed a bunch of my people….you turned Eric into a raging naked lunatic.”

“Naked?” he raises his eyebrows at me curiously.

“Yes….Darcy calls him banana balls….” I trail off, “ _don’t ask_ ,” I add quickly.

“Oh believe me,” he smirks faintly, “I wasn’t going to.”

“Oh lets see…your impersonating Odin…you tricked Thor….”

“What else,” he presses me, “Go on…tell me all your dark _secrets_.”

“Um…” I trail off….well this conversation just took an odd turn.

“You can’t even come up with a valid reason aside from the obvious. I’ve done you no personal wrongs and yet you continue to vex me.”

“You made me sing in front of the entire bloody court!” I try not to shout but it’s kind of loud.

“You sang like a Yaxi bird outside my bed chambers for an hour and a half,” he counters easily, “fair is fair.”

“A _what_?” I blink at him.

“A yaxi bird…you know….big wings…terrible singing voice…”

“No,” I shake my head, “Never heard of them.”

“Nevermind….” He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose wearily, “the point is…. _why_ are you fighting me?”

“ _Why_ are you so keen to take over as King?” I counter easily, “Why over throw Thor….why turn on your family at all?”

“They’re not my family,” he says sourly, staring out at the city.

“Yes they are….they raised you…Queen Frigga took you in and raised you as her own son… Odin…”

“ _Don’t_ speak to me of Odin,” he snaps sharply, his emerald eyes ablaze with anger as he gazes upon me, “don’t speak of things you do not understand.”

“Then tell me why,” I say to him, “Just _tell me_ why you did all of it.”

“I wanted the power,” he grins at me and I just stare at him flatly. The grin falters; he knows I don’t buy it.

“Don’t expect me to open up to you and weep in your arms,” he tells me after a long pause, “You would never understand.”

“Try me,” I tell him.

“Thor is a fool,” he says after a while, “he would have never made for a good King. He would have sent Asgard into chaos. Odin was right to send him away…I really never meant for things to go so far. So I helped him get the hammer back….it took some pressure of course, a bit of nastiness on my part. In the end…when Odin was free and I tried to explain he wouldn’t hear me out….so I just…let go.”

I stare at him for a moment, “Well…that sucks.”

“Indeed,” he says with a look of weariness at my description of it all, “It…. _sucked_ …as you put it.”

“So why all this?” I ask, motioning to his appearance as Odin.

“The Allfather is weakened….what did you expect me to do? If anyone knew he was weak like this…if anyone ever found out…he _told_ me to do it.”

“So why not just tell Sif….why not just tell her what he asked you to do?”

“Do you honestly think anyone would believe me?” he looks at me skeptically.

“Ok…point taken.  Why was the Allfather weakened?”

“I…” he trailed off, “Might have….surprised him.”

“Loki…” I groan allowed and rub my eyes tiredly, “What did you _do_?”

“I was _angry_!” he snaps irritably, “they just left me there….on Svartalfheim…left my body to rot in the dirt and dust. I wasn’t even given a proper burial!”

“So you decided to let him know about your feelings on the matter…” I say wearily, seeing where this is going now.

“Yes,” he says quietly, pointedly not looking at me.

“And it scared the crap out of him because he thought you were dead and then his dead son shows up to yell at him,” I say tiredly, “Makes sense…would give anybody a heart attack probably.”

“I am _not_ his son,” he says bitterly.

“No,” I say, “but he raised you like one…and whether you believe it or not he loved you as one.  He thought his beloved son dead and then you show up…not dead…and of course that’s going to both scare and shock him.  He thought you certainly dead….then you show up. He would be relieved…shocked….startled….way too many complicated emotions to deal with all at once.”

“He never loved me,” he says darkly.

“No…” I try to press on but he cuts me off.

“ _Enough_!” he all but shouts at me and I lean back in my chair, eyes wide. “What would a pathetic little mortal like you know of it? _Nothing_ …you are _nothing_.” He scowls at me and stalks off and I sit there as I listen to him leave, slamming the door behind him as he goes.

 _Wow_ ….


	12. Chapter Eleven: Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

I am dreaming again, and this time I’m with Lana.  Instead of Stark speaking of Thanos he’s telling me he’s found my sister on the tape. Lana’s in the background, waving frantically with tears rolling down her cheeks. She smiles and tells me she loves me, tells me she can’t wait to see me. The world is safe…and while I’m on Asgard I’d better take some pictures…and not to bother telling her I can’t because I’m currently holding a camcorder.  I dream of filming Asgard, of the views from my balcony and then talking into the camera as I go.

               I’m so excited to go home, to see my sister alive and well. I could practically kiss Stark for rescuing her, for saving the only family I have left. My dream shifts and I’m in the throne room, and Sif…bizarrely enough is completely bald and weeping at Thor’s feet.  I don’t know what’s going on…until I see Loki. He’s been chained up and forced to kneel before Odin.

“Why… _why_ Loki?” Odin says tiredly, “you will go and find a way to restore her hair…or Thor will have done with you!”

“Oh wow…” I blink at the scene…I recognize this story. This is the one where Loki shaves off all of Sif’s golden hair and he comes back with a golden wig made of metal for her. It was made by the dwarves.

Loki looks at me, and I swear for a moment he can see me.  “Positively _embarrassed_ to be seen with me, aren’t you?” he scowls at me darkly. I am certain he can see me now…I just stare at him with wide eyes because this is a _dream_ ….he shouldn’t be able to see me.

I think this is a dream…

My focus shifts and I am with Lana. I smile at her, I touch her face and hold her close. I am crying because my sister is alive…she’s safe…she’s happy and healthy and _not dead_. 

“I’m so sorry Sig…” she tells me softly, “I’m so sorry we lied.”

“Lied…” I blink at her, “what do you mean?”

“We’ve kept you hidden for as long as we could…” she admits, “and that’s why we were building the bifrost…we knew who you were…and you don’t belong here.”

“No…” I say and step forward but a slim pale hand catches my arm. Loki pulls me back towards him….I look at him and then at Lana. “No…” I repeat, “No Lana….don’t leave me! This is wrong….this is wrong!”

“It’s not I’m afraid,” Loki says, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you….where did you go?”

“Ragnarok…” Lana tells me, “It’s about rebirth….”

“No…” I hate the implications; I hate what she’s implying about me. “I’m not her…I’m not her…. _I’m not her_!” I scream.

I jerk awake in the darkness of my bedroom. Blinking into the darkness I sigh in relief, it was only a dream.  I feel someone shift beside me and blink at the face that looks up at me sleepily. “Sigyn…” he says as he touches my face, “What is it? Did you have a bad dream?”

“ _No_!” I cry out as I realize what room I’m in. Emerald tapestries, golden sheets, emerald eyes searching my frightened face.  I’m falling suddenly, weightless and cold. I hit the marble floor of my bed chamber with a grunt of pain. Sitting up frantically I kick the sheets off me and clamber to my feet, flailing backwards against the far wall. I realize then that I had been dreaming…that I was safe in the guest chamber…that Loki was gone….or rather he was never there at all.

“Dream….just a dream….”I breathe heavily and slide to the floor.

I start to cry.

* * *

 

 The next day I feel lost and helpless. I am haunted by the dreams from the night before. I don’t know what I ate by man did it give me crazy dreams.  I hate putting the collar back on but I know I must. It’s funny that Loki never even mentioned it; I don’t think he even cared. I wear something a bit more colorful today, because I need something to cheer me up. I haven’t spoken to Sif all day, nor have I seen her at all.

I hope Loki hasn’t caught her.

My gown is an array of red and silver. That would seriously put a knot in his undies, seeing me sport Thor’s colors.  I stride through the courtyard, my golden tresses knotted in braids and slung over one shoulder. I sit under a tree and read, and after a while I grow bored and sigh. It is then that an apple is dropped into my lap and I look up to find Loki perched above me on a limb.

“Oh do go on…step out into the light Loki, let them all see you,” I tell him and set the apple aside as I turn the page of my book.

“Oh no,” he chuckles lightly, “they can’t see me.”

“Illusions,” I say to him, “that’s all you are.”

“Indeed,” he announces and drops down beside me, crouching so that he might see what book I’m reading, “I am an illusion. Do you think me so idle that I have time to visit the likes of you in person?”

“Possibly,” I smile up at him mock sincerity and then look away to return to my book.

“I have a surprise for you,” he grins at me, “Come to my chambers.”

“I’d rather not,” I tell him.

“Oh…” he tells me with a tilt of his head, “I’m sorry…did you think you had a choice in the matter?” Upon his words several guards approach and I am ordered to follow them.  They don’t see the illusion, but when I look back it’s gone anyways. I tuck the apple he left me carefully within my skirts. It’s not exactly golden….so I figure it’s just a plain apple. Who knows why I’m going there…I might need that apple.

Upon arriving I see Sif….and I panic. She’s completely tore up and being held in chains on her knees before Odin.  “I want this kept silent,” I hear him say as he gazes down at Sif, “She is a traitor to the crown.”

“Sif…” I say allowed, wide eyed and worried. What if she was caught trying to take that tape to Heimdall?

“And as for you,” Odin turns towards me, “I’ve seen you conversing with Lady Sif on many occasions. Has she inspired you to join her rebellion as well? Do you dare spurn my hospitality and kindness by joining in such conspiracy against her King?”

“I…” trail off, noting Sif’s subtle shake of her head. I need to talk my way out of this…quickly. “I knew nothing of it….Lady Sif was kind to me…I haven’t many people to talk to you see. I admired her skill with the sword and wondered if she could show me a thing or two…that’s all….I knew nothing of any conspiracy I swear.”

“Take her to the prison,” Odin orders and I watch her be hauled off helplessly. I cannot save her; I can do nothing to free her. I am led along with Odin to his study where we are left alone to speak. The guards shut the doors behind me and I wince at the noise. It sounded so final and determined.

“I wanted to thank you… _personally_ ,” Odin says with a little tilt of his head. He grins at me in a way only Loki would. “You helped to finally catch Sif.”

“I don’t understand…” I blink at him.

“Why…you told me everything….positively _everything_ like the little twit that you are. Sif was getting far too close to the truth…and you gave me everything I needed to know to act.”

“You didn’t know…” I say and feel like a raging idiot.

“No,” he smiles, “Not for certain at least. I had my suspicions….but I didn’t think Sif would actually go out looking for the Allfather. She found him too….but I was there to stop her of course, thanks to you…all my plans very nearly came unraveled.”

“No…” I breathe in horror.

“Oh yes,” he grins as magic ripples across his face and Sif sits before me instead of Odin. In her voice he says, “Thank you by the way…for showing me how to watch that tape.”


	13. Chapter Twelve: Unraveling The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it. All of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

I sneak down to the prison disguised as one of the guards. I need to talk to Sif and sort out what happened. I find her cell and stare at her; she’s crouched in one corner looking perfectly miserable. “Lady Sif…” I say formally and she looks at me flatly without reply. Check that the coast is clear. They’ve placed her in a part of the prison that is uninhabited by any other occupants at the moment. Loki ordered silence and he certainly got what he wanted.  “It’s me….” I whisper softly and she stirs, blinking at me as she scrutinizes my face.

“Sigyn…” she breathes and walks over to the glass, kneeling as she presses her hands against it, “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I know…but I need to know what happened,” I tell her firmly.

She recounts her tale, and at the end I blink at her with worry glittering in my eyes, “why would he hide Odin there?” I say nervously, “that’s….a _terrible_ place to hide him.”

“Nobody would ever find him there,” Sif says tiredly, “but it’s worse than that.”

“How worse?” I ask nervously, “It couldn’t possibly get worse than that.”

“He’s given the infinity gauntlet to Thanos,” she tells me wearily, “that gauntlet is dangerous Sigyn. Thanos could destroy entire _galaxies_ with it.”

“But why would he do that?” I frown, “Thanos is on Earth right now…searching for the infinity stone…”

“What?” Sif looks panicked, “He’s there…your certain? The infinity stone is on Midgard?”

“Yes…Stark sent a video tape about it…” I trail off, “Does the gauntlet need that?”

“Yes….five of them to be exact. Only one is missing…and it must be on Midgard then….Sigyn it’s up to you now. You must find the Allfather and bring him back here…he is the only one who can put a stop to Loki.”

“Oh no…” I say firmly, “I’m not some gallant warrior ok? I can’t go to Niflheim and rescue Odin.”

“Of course you can,” Sif reassures me, “Tell Fandral of my plight…explain what’s going on…he’ll get the other companions to help you.”

“They’ll never believe me,” I say tiredly.

“Of course they will…” Sif presses me, “When they see the Allfather on Niflheim they will know you speak the truth.”

 

* * *

 

I don’t like this…I don’t like this one bit.  So instead I pay a visit to Loki instead. I have every intention of ripping his face off when I enter Odin’s study and find him seated at a great oak desk. I shut the door and he orders the guards out. When we are alone I stare him down, venom in my eyes.

“You have something to say? Or did you come to admire me?” He asks me and I glare daggers at him.

“You gave Thanos the Infinity gauntlet,” I say flatly.

“Yes,” he agrees, “I did.”

“ _Why_?” I hiss angrily, “Why Loki? That thing could destroy entire galaxies!”

“ _Your highness_ ,” he corrects me smoothly and continues on, “To protect Asgard of course.”

“How is _that_ protecting Asgard? What makes you think he won’t turn it against Asgard once he claims the last infinity stone!?”

“Because the last infinity stone is on Midgard,” he grins at me, “He’ll never get it.”

“Why?” I demand angrily, leaning against the desk. Our noses are inches apart as I glare at him, “ _Why_? Don’t you realize that by giving him that gauntlet he won’t hold back from destroying Asgard just because you gave it to him…he’ll come after Asgard _anyways_! I _hardly_ think he’s _that_ honorable as to uphold any deal he might have made with you!”

“Because the Avengers will stop him,” he tells me simply and his calm unsettles me, “Why do you think I gave him the gauntlet in the first place? I knew they’d put an end to him for me. He was becoming a nuisance anyways…and eventually he’d come to Asgard and make war upon us. I merely…beat him to the punch.”

“You sent him to Midgard to kill my people…especially while Ultron is running across the face of the planet trying to find the same damn thing!” I screech at him, I want to rip his damn hair out.

“Ultron is no problem of mine,” he dismisses lightly, “Thanos is. He was the threat I duly did away with.”

“You _idiot_!” I snarl angrily and pace the room. I’m so mad I’m seeing red…

His abrupt change in mood throws me off, because suddenly he’s angry too.  “ _I’m_ the idiot?” he says coolly, his emerald eyes like chips of hardened ice, “You…you and Sif have been a thorn in my side since the moment you set foot on Asgard. You are reckless and careless…you tell your secrets to anyone who would listen! No doubt you put Sif up to all of this nonsense!”

“If I’m such a pain in your side why don’t you just send me back to Earth? Why hold me prisoner?”

“Because you hold secrets that I cannot allow Ultron to gain. You endanger Asgard as well as Midgard! If you didn’t I would have sent you packing _ages_ ago!”

“ _I_ put her up to it?” I snarl shifting topics all of a sudden, Losing all pretenses I add, “I did no such thing! _She_ dragged _me_ into this I’ll have you know! It was her idea to start all this craziness and it wouldn’t have been happening at all if you hadn’t been so obvious!”

He grins at me and it’s not kind, it’s contemptuous, “Look at that….spilling all your secrets again and I didn’t even have to _try_! You _are_ pathetic aren’t you? You never think to see beyond what’s right in front of you. You saw Sif’s face and automatically assumed it was her, you never even bothered to check…. _Mortals_ …” he scoffs and rolls his eyes in exasperation, “you _are_ a ridiculous people aren’t you?”

“I’m ridiculous?” I snap, “You can’t even save your own home world without blowing something up in the process!” I’m so angry I don’t notice the way he falters at my words. “Just stop trying to _help_ Loki! Just stop trying to fix things…because every time you do you make it _worse_!”

“ _Get out_ ,” he says in a voice that brooks no argument. It’s cold and soft, I’ve never heard anything more deadly than the sound of his voice at that moment.

I turn and rip open the doors to the study and stomp out, hearing a book crash against the wall beside the door as I close it behind me. The maids are gathered, listening like stupid geese. I order them away; I don’t give a damn if I’m just a guest. I send them running, ordering them back to work and to mind their own damn business too.  It isn’t till later that I find out why they were laughing all the way, and discover to my displeasure that Loki had bewitched the room so nobody actually heard the conversation…it just sounded like Odin telling me off.

* * *

 

I’m in my room packing what I can. I unlock the collar around my neck and viciously rip it off and toss it on the bed. This means _war_ …and I was going to go find Odin.  I use my mutant shape-changing abilities to steal weapons from the training yard, and some decent armor for the trip. I’ve never worn armor before, so that was an adventure to put on.  I change into a bird and fly off the balcony of my chambers when I’m ready. I’m big enough to carry my things, but I find being a bird and trying to fly while carrying a bag is kind of hard. So I eventually land just outside the city and change back.  I hike my way up to the bifrost, because if I’m going to Niflheim I’ll need to go through Heimdall to get there.

“You’re not going anywhere,” I hear his voice hiss before I see him.

I draw my sword and face him, staring him down. “I’m freeing Odin…I’m bringing him back here and you are going to end this ridiculous charade.”

“Oh I hardly think so,” he answers me; “do you even know how to use that?” He asks, nodding towards the sword in my hand.

“Loki this must end,” I sigh wearily, “You’ve endangered my home…you’ve locked Odin up on probably the worst of the nine realms…”

“Nobody would ever find him there,” he answers me simply, “and nobody could harm him…because nobody lives there.”

“Niflheim is the realm of the dead;” I tell him pointedly, “Odin isn’t dead.”

“Very nearly,” he says tiredly, “ _Please_ …come back with me to the palace. Don’t make this difficult.”

“You just keeping mucking it up!” I shout angrily, “ _Why do you just keep_ …”

“Then help me!” he shouts back angrily, “help me...”

I stare at him, and he stares at me.

“Ok,” I say after a long pause.

He nods and says nothing, because I think that was probably really hard for him to ask. We walk back to the palace together in silence; I can’t really look at him. I feel bad now, I was being really mean to him. He was just trying to help and yeah he did kind of blow up half of New York…which I still don’t understand the purpose behind honestly….but the rest of it…he was actually trying to _help_.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Trying to Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

Inside the palace we walk back to my bed chambers, he has taken up the form of a guard. Inside my room I drop my satchel on the bed and sit down, watching him watch me. “Where do we start?”

“I don’t know,” he admits quietly, taking up his own form. He sits down across from me in a chair, staring at his feet. It’s dark in the room so I light a candle.  We sit together in the quiet for so long I wonder if he’s fallen asleep in the chair…..and he has.

I stand and toss a blanket over him gently before blowing out the candle. I lock the doors, I want no one walking in here and seeing him like this. In fact I don’t want anyone to see him at all if I’m being honest…try explaining _that_ one.

* * *

 

I get some sleep myself, and when I wake in the morning he’s still asleep in the chair. He must be exhausted…as I recall Sif said it takes a lot of energy to hold an illusion for extended periods of time. I watch him sleep and wonder what I’m going to do about him.  If I reveal him the whole of the nine realms will know that Odin is weakened and Asgard is vulnerable to attack.  Thor is on Earth and thus unable to take up the throne, so Asgard would be left with no King.

Cue the power vacuum.

Earth is being attacked by Thanos who unfortunately has the infinity gauntlet. Loki started all of this, meaning well, but in the end…he just stirred up some serious shit. None of this crazy shit would be happening if he hadn’t started it all…how was I going to fix this?

He wakes around noon and turns over only to have his cheek collide with the arm of the chair. He grunts in pain and blinks sleepily and I watch him with mild interest. “Morning sleeping beauty.”

“What time is it…” he asks groggily, sitting up in the chair. I hear his back crack as he stretches.

“Noon…somewhere around there…” I watch him jump up suddenly, looking furious.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” he snaps, “I need to be in the throne room!”

“Got it covered,” I sigh.

“What…how?” he looks at me curiously.

“I _am_ a mutant you know,” I tell him, “I can shape shift just like you.”

“What did you tell them all?” he looks worried, like I’m going to do something stupid and run about the palace stark naked and proclaim it _national no pants day_ or something…. _honestly_.

“I informed the council I had business to tend to and would retire to my private chambers,” I shrugged, “nobody questions the King.”

He sits down, he looks like he doesn’t know what to say. “See….if you’d just asked for help the first time around you could have avoided all the chaos that followed.”

“I don’t need your help,” he sneers and stares out the window.

“ _Oh really_?” I say and stand, “Ok…bye then.”

“ _No wait_ ,” he says quickly as I turn to grab my satchel. I am so fed up with his rapid mood swings. “Wait…. _please_ …” he seems to grind out the last word like its acid on his tongue, “Please.”

I drop the satchel and look at him expectantly, “First…we need to bring Odin back here….like…now…he has no business being on Niflheim.”

“I’ve sealed him in…nobody can find him, nobody can reach him,” he reassures me but I continue to stare at him until he sighs, “Oh _alright_.”

It turns out he’s got multiple ways to sneak off of Asgard. He takes advantage of the excuses I made for him earlier while I was pretending to be Odin and we take off for Niflheim in the late afternoon.

If only my family could see me now.

I was realm jumping, with Loki of all people.  If Stark ever finds out about this he’ll never let me live it down. He’d probably become convinced that I _was_ a fraud and was secretly working for Loki the entire time too.  Were in another flying speed boat, to which he quickly informed me was called a cruiser. Technically he used a rather long and complicated scientific name for it but I can’t even pronounce _that_ word so were just going to call it a _cruiser_ instead.  

“Um…” I say, my eyes widening as we hurtle at high speeds towards a rock wall, “Loki….”

“ _Trust me_ ,” he says and accelerates. I stare at him flatly…is he _crazy_? Trust him? Really?

I duck down, I can’t even watch this…if we die right now, I just….I don’t want to watch.  Mostly because I’m fighting the urge to jump out of the boat right now before he kills us both.

We fly through a narrow cave and then slam through a barrier before careening out onto the misty plains of Niflheim. It’s freezing and cold; wind is whipping my hair in every direction.  I pull the heavy furs I’d brought with me tighter around me as he pulls on his own. 

“Told you,” he says as he settles the boat and steers it towards the place where he’s hidden Odin. “It’s not far from here…I didn’t dare go very far onto this realm. It isn’t safe here you know.”

“ _Really_?” I ask sarcastically, rolling my eyes. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

He ignores my sarcasm and sails onward. I have to admit being in this boat must be way easier then hiking across the cold and desolate plains of Niflheim. “Try not to breath in them mist,” he tells me suddenly as I start to cough. “It holds no effect of Asgardians but it’s effects could be disastrous for Midgardians.”

I quickly cover my mouth and nose and breathe through the cloth I hold over my face. I glare at him irritably, he should have told me that when we first got here.  He doesn’t look at me when he adds, “I forgot.”

“Of course you did,” I roll my eyes and stare pointed ahead of me.

“I _did_ …” he trails off, “Apologies.”

“ _Wow_ ,” I say after a long pause.

“What?” he sighs, obviously tired of the conversation.

“You apologized…I’m a little shocked.”

He frowns down at me, “I apologize when it’s merited.”

“How about... _sorry I sent Thanos to blow up your home world_?”

“I told you I had reason for that,” he says, “it was necessary to protect Asgard.”

“The sacrifice of one realm for another is not necessary…it’s _wrong_.”

He is silent and does not say anything for a while before he says, “Then what would you have me do?”

“Well certainly not picking a fight with Thanos. If he was becoming an issue, you mount an attack…you protect _all_ of the realms. As King that’s your duty…to protect all nine realms, not just Asgard. If Thanos was minding his own damn business and not bothering Asgard, you leave him alone until he decides to pick a fight himself.”

“Oh,” he nods, “and wait for Thanos to come to our doorstep and kill our people before we do something about it? Very brave of you… If you wait…he will kill us all, why not take out the threat before he ever becomes one?”

I can’t argue that, he makes a good point.  I am silent all the rest of the way because I feel like an ass now. Sure, he could have gone about it differently…maybe less of the giving away valuable and dangerous items from the vaults of Asgard and more diplomacy…but hey, he was just trying to do what nobody else had the nerve to do.

“I understand you meant well…you’re brave to try. Nobody else was willing to stand up to Thanos…or get rid of him but you were. I give you kudos for that….but still…”

“I could have gone about it differently, I get it.” He snaps and I fall silent again.

I give up trying to be nice to him, he just seems to get angrier with me the more I try. Instead I just remain silent and let him drive, he seems to know where he’s going anyways.  When we reach the cave he gets out and orders me to stay put in the boat.  I don’t know what he’s doing exactly but it looks terribly complicated as he lowers the shields he placed so carefully around the cave.  After a while he tells me to follow him and I do, and there deep within the cave nestled in fur and blankets rests Odin, shielded by a golden aura of light within what looked like another cruiser.

“I am returning you to Asgard Allfather,” he says aloud, “as the Midgardian demands it so.”

“Hey,” I say aloud, “don’t pin this on me buddy.”

“The Allfather can hear everything you say, have a care…” he scolds me lightly, frowning.

I blink and look down at Odin and then at him. “He can hear me?” I say, looking skeptical.

“Indeed,” he affirms, “now help me lift him…he’s rather heavy.”

He _was_ heavy, and it wasn’t because of over indulgence, it was because of his body density. Loki explains to me that the density of Asgardian’s is different from those of Midgardians because their home world’s density is different. Getting him into the boat was a task all by itself. I was scared to bits we’d drop him, but we managed eventually.

I am panting heavily as sweat beads on my forehead when we climb into the boat with Odin. I collapse to the side and rip away the cloth covering my nose and mouth. I groan my pleasure as the boat moves, cool air whipping against my skin.

“Don’t breathe in the mist!” I hear Loki scold me and quickly cover my nose and mouth once more, the cool air is still refreshing even with it on.  I think I fall asleep at some point, only to be jarred awake by Loki’s voice as he announces our approach to the portal that would take us back to Asgard.

“I’m going to cloak us,” he tells me, “we cannot be seen entering Asgard with him.”

“Wait…cloak us how…” I trail off as the illusion engulfs me just as we blow through the portal and out the other end into Asgard.  I don’t have time to protest the fact that he depicts me as some bawdy looking bald fishermen while he gets to look like a strapping young man. Or the fact that Odin is currently a net of fish….I don’t want to ask.  We smuggle our cargo all the way back to the palace.  I don’t even want to know how he managed to get Odin back and forth from Niflheim; it must have been a task.

“Now,” he tells me in a different voice, “Where do you propose we hide him?”

In the end after much debate, we take him to the summer retreat, a villa that belongs to the royal family across the water. Once Odin is safely tucked into bed inside said villa, Loki casts wards and spells to seal him in and hide him from prying eyes.

“Heimdall may have seen us,” Loki tells me as we walk back to the boat.

“Probably,” I agree. I figured he might, we were completely wide open coming into Asgard. I’m fairly certain Heimdall will have a thing or two to say about that.

In fact, I wonder if he’s been waiting for us to return this whole time. It certainly doesn’t take him long to send for me once I reach my bed chambers within the palace. I am sent alone on horseback, which I despise because I suck at riding horses. I cling to the reins and go slowly down across the bridge, not surprised at all the secrecy of the event. I figure if he hasn’t sent guards to arrest me then he’s not _entirely_ angry about the thing with Odin.  When I reach the bifrost he steps out to grab the reins and I slid off the horse rather ungracefully.

“Sorry….I really…don’t do well with horses…”

“Explain,” he says, one single word and I know I’m in deep trouble.

“Ok….so…” I begin and I tell him pretty much everything….alright not everything.  Maybe not the parts where I’ve been sneaking out of the palace or having dinner dates with Loki. Not that they were dates…but…you get the picture.

He doesn’t say anything for so long I think he’s forgotten I was even there. Finally he sighs and turns to stare out into the abyss of space, “Are you certain?”

“No,” I admit, “but I believe he’s told me the truth of it. I want to help him fix the mess he’s created.”

“Odin asked him to do this?” Heimdall frowns at me, “He ordered him to impersonate him?”

“Yes,” I say earnestly, “he never meant for all this to happen…he was just trying to help.”

“Explain Midgard then, explain why he killed hundreds of people?”

“I don’t know,” I say truthfully, “I don’t have an answer for that honestly. I can’t even understand it myself….but if I ever figure it out I’ll let you know…there’s no telling why he suddenly went on a chaos bender.”

“You will tell him this for me,” Heimdall says firmly, “That he will release Lady Sif from the prison and she will be sent to me immediately. She will aid the two of you in this quest of yours…and she will help to put things right. This is serious….and I want the companion’s guarding the Allfather at all times.”

“We should probably call Thor back…” I suggest thoughtfully.

“No,” he sighs, “we cannot as of yet. He is needed on Midgard.”

When all is said and done he sends me back to the palace. My body feels like lead as I reach my bed chambers and slump down onto my bed.  I am so tired from the day, so worn out from everything.

“Does he know?” Loki’s voice startles me and I sit up to look at him. He stands in shadows, his face half illuminated by candles.

“He knows….he saw you Loki…plain as day….” I sigh and rub my face, “I’m so tired.”

“As am I,” he agrees quietly, “and what shall he do now?”

“He orders you to release Sif and have her aid us in setting things right. The companions are to guard Odin at all times and it must be held under the greatest secrecy. Nobody must ever know.”

Loki drops into a chair and stares at me, “That’s all? He’s not coming to take my head off my shoulders or hurtle me bodily out into the abyss of space?”

“That’s all,” I tell him honestly, “see…you could have just told him what was going on.”

“He would have never believed me,” Loki argues, “they _never_ believe me.”

“I would ask why then they give you the name _silver tongue_ but that might be pushing it,” I smirk at him and close my eyes.

“Oh,” he grins at me, “that _is_ rather personal.”

I don’t reply because I’m staying as far away from that line of thought as possible.  I hear him stir and a blanket is tossed over me before he puts out the candles and leaves the room. I sleep like a rock for hours, and am woken near noon to the sound of Sif walking across my chambers and yanking the tapestries open. I roll over to look at her groggily and she quirks an eyebrow at me, her jaw set. I can tell she’s angry right now, even as she says to me, “You’ve got _a lot_ of explaining to do.”  



	15. Chapter Fourteen: Mischief is Afoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

“I told you to find Odin and bring him home, not break bread with Loki!” Sif rips into me sharply, glaring daggers at me.

“Sif please listen,” I beg her earnestly.

“I know the truth of it, Heimdall told me all,” she says and paces the room angrily, “How do you know we can even trust him? Every time we’ve ever trusted him before it just blew up in our faces!”

“Really Sif?” Loki’s voice chimes in as he enters the room, “Honestly…I thought that time on Svartalfheim when I helped Thor try to destroy the Aether went rather well…”

She rounds on him instantly, stepping toe to toe with him, “You coward…I know this is some kind of trick!”

“ _Sif_ ,” I snap so sharply and so loudly she pauses to look at me. I think that’s the first time I’ve ever actually yelled at her before. “Just listen to him for once.”

“I won’t,” she argues, “You haven’t known him for as long as I. You don’t know what kind of trickery he’s gotten up to over the years. How many misadventures we’ve had because of him!”

“Oh I can think of a few,” I trail off, recalling the old stories her Father used to tell her when she was little. Sif looks at me oddly for a moment before she turns away and I take a random shot in the dark, “Like that time when he shaved your head.”

She wrinkles her brows together as she looks at me, “He never shaved my head.”

Oh no…I hope I didn’t just give him any ideas…

“Though that _is_ an excellent suggestion Sigyn, Thank you,” He grins at me and I’m suddenly very nervous. If he shaves her head for whatever reason Sif will totally blame me for it because I put the idea in his head in the first place. “Should she ever arouse my anger in such a way I think it fitting.”

“If you dare to touch at all I will cut off your hands,” Sif threatens him venomously, glaring at me as well, “and you…putting those ideas in his head. Why would you vex me in such a way?”

“Sorry…” I wince a little at her tone; she’s _really_ angry right now.

“Tell me everything Loki…and I mean _everything_. What have you done now?” Sif demands as she sets her sword aside and cross her arms over her chest, shifting her gaze between Loki and I.

Loki begins his tale and I listen and watch Sif at the same time. I think by the end of it Sif wanted to climb over the table he sits behind and strangle him.  I suppose it was a good thing I subtly moved her sword under my bed while she wasn’t paying attention then.

“Loki…why would you engage Thanos like that!” she shouts at him, “Do you have _any_ idea what you’ve done?”

“I’ve protected Asgard as is my right,” he snaps at her irritably, emerald eyes flashing.

“It isn’t your right!” she yells back, “ _You are_ …” she stops mid-sentence, realizing her folly.

“I’m _what_ Sif,” he hisses as he stands and advances on her, “go on… _say it_.”

She glares at him and glances at me. I haven’t the foggiest clue what’s going on right now. What exactly is going on here? Why is he suddenly flaring up like an angry cat?  Why does she look like she wants to climb over the balcony and run like hell?

“Um…” I cut in, breaking the tension quickly, “I think we’ve strayed from the point here.”

“The point,” Loki tells me without removing his gaze form Sif’s face, “Is that she would not sully herself by working alongside the likes of me.”

“Um…” Wow that word is becoming my famous catch phrase lately.

“Damn both of you,” Sif snarls and storms out but not before pausing to retrieve her sword. When she can’t find it I gingerly snatch it out from under my bed and proffer it out to her. She rips it from my hand and stalks off, her dark eyes burning embers as she shoots us both one last glare and slams the door behind her.

“Well,” I say after a pregnant pause and Loki fiddles with one of the decanters across the room, “That went splendidly.”

He scoffs into his glass and glances at me, “About as well as could have been expected.”

“Is….you whole family that hot tempered…or is it just Sif?”

“She _isn’t_ family,” he says sourly and again I’m tempted to ask why he believes that in the first place. “She hails from another clan; she lives here in the palace as she joined the companions three and Thor.”

“Oh,” I nod thoughtfully, “So…you want to tell me why you puffed up like an angry cat back there a minute ago?”

“No,” he says smoothly and I sigh. I won’t push him for answers that he doesn’t want to give. Our alliance is fragile as it is, I don’t want him flipping out and burning down the palace because he thinks it might resolve our differences or something. He has a twisted sense of resolution….I really don’t get it sometimes.

“So….onto other matters,” I say after a pause.

“Oh I don’t give a shit about other matters right now,” he grounds out and then downs the last of his drink, “Let’s go find a tavern.”

“Because drinking solves everything,” I roll my eyes wearily.

“Not just drinking…but I am hungry,” he admits, “casting illusions requires a lot of energy. Considering all that I’ve done for you these past couple of days, you should at least do something for me once in a while.”

“Really?” I look at him skeptically, “you seriously think that all that you’ve done recently was just for my benefit? I’m helping you fix the mess you created….you could at least try and work it out with Sif. We could use her help you know….we still have to deal with Thanos.”

“Oh I’m not going anywhere near Thanos,” he tells me, “and if your smart you won’t either.”

“Where are you going?” I say as he starts for the door, “We are _so_ not done here.”

“I told you,” he says pointedly as his form wavers and his voice changes along with it, “I’m going to find a tavern. If you’re coming lets go…if not…stay here, I don’t care either way.” He turns and stalks off down the corridor. I stare at the open door and then jump up and grab the key to my collar. I unlock it quickly and toss the key and collar under the bed before I shape-shift mid run down the corridor after him.

“You’re making the duck face….stop making the duck face, seriously,” I tell him over a mug of ale and whatever the hell that roasted bird was sitting on a platter between us.

“Duck face?” he asks with raised eyebrows. “What’s that?”

“Oh never mind,” I sigh as I try and break off a piece of the bird to put on my plate.

He rolls his eyes and whips out a dagger, slicing a piece of smoothly for me. “Honestly it’s like no one has ever taught you table manners.”

“Not like that,” I say as he drops the meat on my plate, “Nobody just whips out daggers in my family.”

“Oh yes,” he smiles mockingly as he chews, “you’re from Midgard.”

I watch him drink and eat and he seems perfectly content to keep doing that all night. I’m full, and I’m absolutely sick of ale at this point. I request wine instead and gratefully they supply it. The place is warm with laughter, the hearth burning brightly in the background. The only problem is Loki, who is sullen and sour even though (I’m fairly certain) he’s completely toasted.

“I think you’ve had enough…seriously,” I tell him, snatching away his goblet. He gives me an affronted look and tries to snatch it back but I hold it out of reach and smirk at him.

“How dare you,” he says mockingly, “I am a prince of Asgard.”

“You’re a sheep farmer,” I say, nodding towards his illusion, “and I’m a fisherman’s daughter.”

I probably chose the bawdiest plainest looking appearance in all of Asgard. I don’t even know how I concocted such a look but I did.  I was complete with dull brown braided hair and thick eyebrows.  I wanted to attract no attention and I can tell he didn’t want to attract any either. I suppose that’s why I did it, so I blended in better beside him.

“True,” he says, “but you know exactly who I am and you’re withholding my drink from me…that’s offensive here on my world.”

“And it’s offensive on mine to drink until drunk and then expect the lady to carry you home,” I retort easily, “and don’t lie…we both know I’ll be heaving you over one shoulder and carting you up several flights of stairs all the way back to your chambers later this evening.”

“Speaking of which,” he says as he snatches the goblet back from me, “I have council tomorrow…”

“Oh _good_ ,” I tell him sarcastically, “you’ll be hung over _and_ moody….I _so_ look forward to that.”

“You’ve a sharp tongue,” he points out, half smirk half sneer on his lips.

“You’ve a silver one,” I retort, “Mind you…I don’t go about telling everyone though.”

“I don’t tell _everyone_ ,” he argues, “ _They_ tell it for me.”

“ _Arrogant_ ,” I sigh and shake my head mockingly.

“Stubborn,” he retorts and suddenly were both on the playing field.

“I am,” I agree.

We stare at each other and then he abruptly stands, “I think it’s time were off.”

 

* * *

 

True to my word, I have his arm slung over my shoulder as we wander the streets of Asgard back towards the palace. It wasn’t exactly easy smuggling him in either, his illusion kept flickering because he kept getting side tracked. Eventually once we’d made it inside getting him to the other side of the palace would be the hard part. Every few feet he’d stop to remark upon another statue or portrait or carving….it just went on and _on_.

“Loki!” I snap, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the corridor, “Let’s _go_! Somebody is going to see you!” I hiss under my breath irritably. I pull him along a little forcefully, if I give him any leeway he’ll stop again to admire yet another statue and tell me yet _another_ story about one of Thor’s ancestors or something.

Finally we reach his bed chambers and I all but shove him inside. I don’t even bother to help him with his boots; it was funny just watching him stagger towards his bed. I quickly smuggle all the decanters I could find into hiding spots….ok I hid them under his bed…it’s like my go-to hiding spot for everything. I wait till he’s snoring before I leave, I want to make sure he doesn’t go wandering out into the corridors after I’m gone.  As I’m closing the door I hear his voice, soft as silk and so quiet I nearly didn’t hear him at all.

“He tortured me,” he whispers quietly, “Thanos had be tortured for information.”

“What?” I say softly, stepping back into the room. I shut the door soundlessly behind me and sit on the edge of his bed.

“The gauntlet was a bargaining chip…the only one that could save Asgard. He swore to me he’d never turn it on Asgard if I gave it to him. I knew giving him the gauntlet was dangerous Sigyn...but I swear to you I knew that your Avengers could stop him…so I sent him to Midgard for the last infinity stone. I knew he’d never get past them…I mean…wouldn’t _you_ do anything to stop Ragnarok because I certainly would….him having that gauntlet would spell the end of everything for all of us…he had to be stopped.”

I sigh and watch him; he’s all but face down into the blankets and talking out of the side of his mouth. “It’s alright.”

“I certainly hope you know what you’re doing,” he murmurs quietly, catching my hand in his. I raise my eyebrows at this, and note the vibrant shade of blue spreading across his hand. I quickly cover it with the edge of a sheet and gently pry my hand from his. I don’t know what that was about and it isn’t any of my business to ask. I really hope he’s drunk enough not to remember any of this…I seriously don’t want him knowing about that blue hand thing. I have a feeling it’s something he keeps from the world for a reason…I know that feeling myself pretty well.

“I will do my best,” I admit softly, “and I know you’ll do the same.”

He scoffs into his pillows and grumbles something incoherent before sleep finally takes him. I leave him there to sleep and return to my own bed chambers where I sleep like a rock till the sun comes up.

 

* * *

 

When I wake it’s half past eight in the morning. I note the time and jump out of bed before even the maid servants arrive to draw my bath. Icy cold what will have to do for now. I come out my hair and knot it into a braid over one shoulder as I frantically throw on my clothes. I try to be polite about it, but running through the palace isn’t ever going to be _polite_. When I reach Loki’s chambers I burst in with the speed of light expecting an unconscious Asgardian and found a half dressed one instead.

“Oh shit,” I say and turn around quickly.

“Well shut the door,” he says irritably, “I can’t have the rest of the palace seeing me you know.”

I shut it quickly and keep my gaze fixed on the wall.

“You’re in an awful hurry this morning,” he says as he walks past me, an emerald shirt slung over his lean frame.

“I thought you’d be….”

“Dead to the world?” he smirks at me.

“Yeah kind of…” I trail off nervously. I watch him comb out his hair and pull on his vest.

“Sif saw to that, never to fear…I got a lovely wakeup call around six this morning when she dumbed a bucket of ice water over me.”

I gape at him, “Seriously?”

“Oh yes,” he nods, “It was her sort of revenge I suppose. She knows we went out last night…and she gave me an ear full about it this morning.”

“Oh wow…” I say, very nearly sitting down on his bed before I realize it’s soaked.

“So _you’ll_ be changing my sheets this morning,” he says all too cheerfully. I want to protest but I know I can’t. It isn’t like we can have the servants do it for him. “Remind me again why it was such a grand idea to involve Sif in this?”

“Oh just get on with it,” I sigh, “you need to be at the council meeting.”

“By the way,” he says as he pulls on his over coat, “why were my decanters under the bed this morning?”

“You don’t remember last night?” I ask curiously. I want to watch him squirm a little…it might be fun.

“No…” he frowns, “What happened last night?”

“You really don’t remember?” I grin at him.

“No…” he frowns, his voice taking on a nervous edge, “did I….was I untoward with you?”

“No,” I grin at him and watch the relief wash over him. “I hid them there because I was afraid you’d drink more.”

“Terrible hiding place,” he chides me lightly, “Try and find a better one won’t you? Oh…and I prefer the golden silk sheets…there in the cupboard…somewhere…just go look for them will you?” he waves and I watch the illusion wash over him, Odin taking his place. He leaves and I watch him go before looking around his room.

Where the hell were the cupboards?

 

* * *

 

Reluctantly I meet Sif for lunch out in the city. I’ve long since abandoned my collar, and when it was brought up by the guards to Loki he informed them that it was he who had released me from the collar. I suppose he made up some long winded speech that Odin might use to appease the guards. I wanted to shout for joy, being able to shape shift again at will. I returned to my former appearance, curling my dark tresses and braiding them neatly along my scalp in a fashionable way, pulling the end of my braid over one shoulder before adorning my arms with golden cuffs and pulling on a gold and light blue ensemble for the day.

“You could have done without the ice water,” I say to her as I sit down across from her.

“Fresh from the stables,” she smiles at me without rancor and I can see her anger has finally subsided.

“Is that why it smelt like manure and horse?” I say with a smirk as we order food and drink.

“You shouldn’t be out with him like that,” she scolds me after a while, “what if someone had seen you together? Imagine what kind of gossip would come from that...imagine what would happen if someone tried to take it to the Allfather.”

“How did you find out?” I ask curiously.

“Fandral saw the two of you leave the palace together and came and told me about it, he thought we were all three supposed to be working together.”

“We would if you’d stop doing everything in your power to piss him off every chance you get,” I say pointedly thanking the lady who brings us our food and drink.

“You know the wrongs he has dealt Asgard, I’ve told you as much…you think it so simple for me to forgive him those wrongs?”

“Sif…” I sigh.

“Perhaps you should ask him why he killed all those people on Midgard? I can assure you he will have no just cause for that.”

“ _Look_ ,” I cut her off mid-rant, “We just went out for drinks…it’s not like we were going at it on top of the tables. I was afraid to let him go on his own…you’ve seen him in action...I was afraid he’d do something stupid.”

“Please,” she holds up her hand and grimacing, “stop…I don’t need the image of you and Loki doing that _anywhere_.”

“Ok…leaving that topic now,” I stop her before she can continue, “back to Thanos….so how are we going to fix this?”

“We must go to Midgard,” she tells me, “and Loki will come with us….he made this mess, he’s at least going to help us clean it up.”

“He said to me…something about Ragnarok….he was afraid that Thanos would cause that if he tried to take Asgard…if he had the infinity gauntlet.”

“It would be so,” Sif agrees, “Not even the Allfather is powerful enough to stand against that gauntlet when the last stone is in place. It would indeed be Ragnarok.”

“He thought that my friends back on Earth could stop him…that’s why he did it….why he gave Thanos the gauntlet…I suppose it’s kind of like ripping off the Band-Aid, you know?”

“However well placed his intentions were, he still endangers all the realms by giving Thanos the gauntlet. Now we must protect it as best we can…we must go to Midgard as soon as possible.”

“I don’t think Loki can go….think about it,” I try to reason with her, “somebody has to stay here and….well you know.”

“The Allfather often takes time off…nobody will question it,” Sif shrugs.

 

* * *

 

“I’m not going to Midgard,” Loki argues fiercely as he watches Sif.

“Yes you are,” she argues, “you created this mess and now you will help us clean it up! So go and make your excuses as Odin and then come back here and pack a bag, because your going!”

“Us?” Loki raises his eyebrows and glances at me then back to Sif, “Oh no… _she’s_ not going anywhere.”

“It is her home!” Sif argues back.

“I don’t care…I cannot allow Ultron to get his hands on her…she’s not going and that’s final.”

“Well I hate to break up this rather _interesting_ costume party,” says a voice I thought I’d not hear for a long time yet, “But I need to borrow _her_.”

All eyes turn to Stark, standing in the corridor inside the palace on Asgard. I gap at him and stand, certain I’m seeing things. “How the ever loving _fuck_ ….”

 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Family Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it. All of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

“Loki,” Stark says as he walks into the room and then looks at me, “Lying fraud.”

“Stark it isn’t what you think,” I say but he cuts me off sharply.

“Oh it isn’t?” he says, shifting his gaze between me and Loki, “So that isn’t your mythological husband I just caught you standing next to. Go on Sig…tell me another…I’m just _dying_ to hear what you’re going to say next.”

“ _Husband_?” Loki chimes in, looking surprised and confused.

“Loki is not married,” Sif adds.

Loki shoots her a withering look and then turns his gaze to Stark, “No she’s right…I’m not married.”

“Ok well,” Stark says as he claps his hands together, “Sig…pack your bags, were leaving. Loki…go fuck yourself and you….hello,” he smiles at Sif and then looks at me, “Come on lets go.”

“Um…” I trail off, unsure of what to do.

“I think what she means to say is, _no_ ” Loki cuts in and stares him down.

“Look,” Stark tells him, “I get that here on Asgard things are a little different about you know…marriages and what not but that doesn’t mean you get to boss her around ok? She’s her own woman…where I’m from women get to wear the pants too.”

“Stark!” I scowl at him just to shut him up, “ _Shut up_.”

“Why do you keep implying there is some kind of bond between Loki and Sigyn?” Sif inquires curiously.

“Oh that’s because…” Stark begins but I stop him quickly.

“No reason…Stark’s just teasing… _aren’t you_?” I say, glaring at him.

“Mythologically speaking their married…she’s named after his mythological wife, Sigyn.” Stark informs them both and I choke so badly on the water I’d been sipping you’d think I’d swallowed half the Atlantic.

“ _I_ have a mythological wife?” Loki’s face is damn near comical, and his gaze is firmly planted on my turned back. I refuse to look at him…hell I can’t even look at Sif.

“Two kids too…I think…” Stark says after a pause, “I can’t remember the whole thing…anyhow Sig let’s go the clock is ticking here.”

“How did you even get here?” I say, gasping for breath as I clear my throat.

“I got your parent’s bifrost running,” he grins at me, “super cool, I have to tell you.”

Loki is very quiet suddenly and I still can’t look at him. Instead I grab the clothes I wore here into a satchel and run into the bathroom to change.  When I come out Stark is already headed down the corridor so I follow him. Loki is not even a foot behind me, matching his strides to mine. I will not look at him…I will not look at him…

“Sigyn,” he says to catch my attention but I keep moving…I walk faster.

“Sigyn _stop_ ,” he hisses but I won’t stop…I won’t stop till I’m on Earth and have at least a few solar systems between he and I.

“Sigyn I said _stop_ ,” he says sharply and catches my arm, yanking me back towards him. “What is he talking about?”

“It’s nothing,” I tell him firmly, “It’s just…I was…my parents were big mythological buffs and you were my Dad’s favorite…so my sister Lana suggested I be named Loki…but my Mom refused to name me that because it was a boy’s name so….they named me Sigyn instead. End of story…The end…” I jerk my arm out of his grip and keep walking.

“Nothing…it’s nothing is it?” he sneers really damn close to my ear, crap how close is he right now? I stop to check and he walks right into me, damn near knocking me over. I would have fallen flat on my face but he catches me just in time, yanking me back into him. I pull away and brush myself off, trying really hard not to look at him. I’m so embarrassed right now…

“Yes,” I flare angrily at him, “It’s just a story….I was named after your wife ok?”

“ _I don’t have a wife_!” he hisses back.

“Well….” I stare at him, lost for words. So instead I blurt the only thing that comes to mind, “That sucks.”

I keep walking.

I don’t even know if he follows me out there, but when I reach the bifrost he’s right behind me still. Heimdall is informing Stark of his miscalculations and how lucky he was that Heimdall was watching. He corrected it just in time and prevented Stark from being flung into the vast expanse of water surrounding Asgard.

“Well it’s a good thing you were watching,” he tells Heimdall and thanks him before motioning to me, “Come on we need to go.”

“She’s not leaving,” Loki snaps, staring him down, “I forbid it. She endangers all the realms if Ultron gets his hands on her.”

“Ultron doesn’t need her buddy; I’ve already got that damn thing running. Oh and by the way…just an update, Ultron is done…I destroyed him. So you can stop worrying about that now. Oh but we do have a new guest visiting the planet…his name is Thanos and he seems to know you _very_ well.”

“Loki go and make your excuses,” Sif tells him and then looks at me, “We will join you on Midgard shortly…we must prepare. Go with you friends.”

Heimdall activates the bifrost and Stark and I stand before the whirl pool of color that is the portal. I glance back and Loki is gone, only Sif remains. Stark steps through and then I do, and the world of Asgard disappears behind me.

 

* * *

 

We land on cold hard ground and Stark grunts in pain. I roll to my side and realize we are in the cavern where my parents must have worked.

“Oh…he dropped us in Antarctica…kind of him,” Stark grunts as he stands, wiping snow off his clothes. He helps me up and we limp all the way up to the observatory where everybody is waiting. Apparently Shield has made itself at home in my parents old observatory, and I am offered hot coffee and a warm blanket upon entering.

I sit in the observatory and watch them work. It’s nice to be home, but what I really want is a hot shower and a stronger cup of coffee.  I get my wish eventually, and am allotted a spare room where I indulge in a scolding hot shower.  When I’m dressed in fresh clothes and have succeeded in every girly indulgence on the planet I head back out onto the main floor where Stark is waiting for me.

“I got it running…don’t have the coordinates so I kind of had to guess with Thor’s help,” he explains as we walk around the bifrost. “What do you think?”

“I….” I stare at it, it reminds me of the one back on Asgard except…well…more made on Earth. Not as shiny, not as fancy….but still a bifrost.  “You know they’ll never let us keep it.”

“Oh I’ve no doubt,” Stark agrees, “I’m sure it’ll be raining Asgardian’s just as soon as Thanos is dealt with….speaking of which,” he says as we step around another console were Vision is waiting for us. “Now we know what that thing is,” Stark tells me, motioning to the shining gold gem in the center of Vision’s forehead.

“He has to go Stark,” I tell him quietly, “Vision you have to go. You’ve got to get out of here…Thanos will kill you….I mean…that stone is keeping you alive right?  We could send him to Asgard…I mean…you told me once he can lift Mjolnir so I figure he’d be alright yeah?”

“I cannot leave and let all of you face Thanos alone,” Vision says to me, “if he wants this stone, he’ll have to fight for it.”


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it. All of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

I stand in the remains of my apartment. My things have all been taken back to headquarters already. Victor has cleared out his things and is long gone. It doesn’t surprise me he didn’t stick around; Victor isn’t one for hanging around too long, even for friends. Half my neighborhood is tore up, and the re-building is still going on. I return to the car waiting downstairs for me, sliding into the passenger seat and wave off for the drive to go.  Leaning my head against the window I watch the world pass by, sliding my ear buds into each of my ears and tuning out the noise of jack hammers and people out on the street.

They have no idea what’s coming.

Thanos isn’t far from Earth now, we’ve received multiple messages from him, mostly involving us giving over the infinity stone or our planet will be sieged.  I don’t buy it; I think he’ll still siege the planet anyways.  

I think we’ve hit every freaking red light all the way down the avenue…

“Can we stop for burgers or something?” I call as we pass my favorite restaurant.  The driver ignores me so I just go back to ignoring him too. When we reach the tower and I take the elevator up to the top and step out into Stark’s penthouse.  I see that they’ve fixed everything up; clearly the place has been trashed yet again.  I take up residence on one of the sofas and kick off my shoes.  I don’t mean too, but I fall asleep. When I wake I’m curled into a ball into the back of the sofa, and someone is poking the side of my head.

“Ms. Daniels…” I hear a voice, I’m not sure who it is…

“Ms. Daniels,” I hear it again and I blink and turn my gaze up sleepily.

“Vision!” I smile and sit up, albeit groggy from sleep. “How are you?”

“I am well,” he nods, “I was asked to go and wake you. Mr. Stark wants to begin.”

Oh….crap…how long have I been asleep?

I get up and follow him downstairs into the conference room. My clothes are wrinkled and I’m still wiping drool off my face when I all but walk right into Thor. “Oh…hi,” I smile up at him sheepishly, and am thoroughly conscious of my hair being disheveled….I probably look like crap.

“Did you sleep well?” he asks as he follows me into the conference room.

“Oh yeah…sorry…um…”

“Enjoying my couch?” Stark cuts in, “Glad you can join us, take a seat.”

I drop down into a seat and take note of Natasha staring at me. “What?” I ask with a frown.

“You look like shit….what happened to you?”

“I was….well…”

“She was attacked by my couch,” Stark supplies from across the table.

* * *

 

They begin the meeting and we view the messages from Thanos. Afterwards I can’t help but wonder why Thanos would even give us a warning…why not just lay siege to the planet? You’d have a better chance of success if you catch your opponent by surprise….

 “I don’t get it,” I say aloud after a pause, “why warn us at all?”

“Exactly what I thought,” Stark agrees, “and so it leaves me to wonder…do they know about Thor?”

“Probably,” I say in return, “I mean…if Asgard is involved…”

“He won’t step to us until he has too,” Stark agrees, “which means…we might still have a chance. He wants the infinity stone more than anything right now. If he gets it…end of world kind of stuff...”

“Ragnarok,” Thor supplies.

“Yes…Ragnarok…whatever that is,” Stark agrees.

“It’s the end of the world….” I answer him, “The twilight of the gods…”

“ _Wow_ ,” Stark says after a pregnant pause, apparently I must have sounded a lot more morbid then I meant too. Everybody went quiet on that comment. “Way to lighten the mood.”

We press on like I didn’t just terrify every person in the room.  We go over satellite feeds and images of space, scanning the skies for Thanos and his army. It isn’t until Stark cuts in and says “So I think we should bring the fight to him,” That I really start to pay attention.

“Um…how do you propose we do that? It isn’t like we’ve got any way to go out there and meet him.”

“Good question…what I’m suggesting is…” Stark sighs and I realize what he’s suggesting and I shake my head adamantly.

“Are you crazy?” I say, “We can’t just shoot Nuke’s at him and hope we hit him! Imagine what that shit would do to our atmosphere!”

“Yes,” Stark agrees, “but what can we do? Let him touch down on the planet and start killing people? If we stop him before he gets here…game over.”

“We cannot attack him in such a manner,” Thor takes my side on this and I am thoroughly relieved until the next sentence, “If you try to destroy his ship while he has the infinity gauntlet on board you would risk destroying the planet and the galaxy along with it. The stones in the gauntlet are highly combustible.”

“Ok…” Stark stares at him with wide eyes, “Maybe not.”

“We need to get the gauntlet back first,” I say, “which means….Thor you’re up.”

“Why does he have to go?” Barton cuts in, “I could do it too.”

“Do _you_ know your way around an alien space craft?” I ask pointedly, “because I don’t…but Thor might.”

“She’s right,” Spandex adds, “Thor would be our best chance at getting to the gauntlet.”

“So…get the gauntlet back, blow up his ship…we’ve got a plan,” Stark claps his hands together, “Who wants Nachos?”

 _This_ was the Avengers initiate….these people were the ones who were going to save the planet….fuck me…we were all going to die.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Midgardian Dating Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

I should have just signed up with Magneto. The war between mutants and humans _has_ to be easier than this shit.  I zip up the leather jacket and eye the shield logo on my shoulder. I look like a freaking super hero, and the leather is just _way_ too tight.

“ _Ah_ ,” says a smooth voice from somewhere behind me, “ _there’s_ my lovely wife.”

“Oh for the love of…” I trail off, groaning loudly, “I swear…I’m going to rip off his….he should have _never_ told you that.”

“You’re rather violent aren’t you?” he idly comments as I turn to face him. I am quick to zip up the jacket, tight black leather does amazing things for my boobs but I don’t want _him_ knowing that.

“Oh,” I smile up at him sweetly, “Just you wait.”

Stop looking at my cleavage you dick….seriously….

His gaze is somewhere I’d rather it not be, so I snap my fingers in front of his face to get his attention, “Where’s Sif?”

“In the conference room,” he tells me as he follows me out of my room and out towards the main hall.

“Took you two long enough,” I tell him, “dragging ass much.”

“ _Jealous_?” He calls after me as I hurry farther ahead of him.

 “Oh please,” I scoff. “Don’t get excited.”

“As if I’d find the idea of a Midgardian appealing,” he snorts derisively.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” I say to him as we walk, “you’re not exactly my idea of a dream either.”

“Flirting…” Stark says as he stops in the hallway, noting our approach, “very not married.”

“Not flirting,” I say and step into the conference room past him.

I swear…will he ever stop with the suspiciousness? It’s getting ridiculous…

I see Sif standing with Thor across the room and join them with a smile. It was good to see Sif again, even if she was all but drooling on Thor’s shoulder. We really needed to have a talk about her obsession with him.

“Hey,” I smile brightly at her, “Welcome to Midgard.”

“Thank you,” she smiles, “although I have been here several times before…I even worked here on your home world with shield to resolve a situation.”

I nod and look at Thor, “You ready?”

“As always,” he smiles. I nod and sigh, glancing around the room before I look at Sif, “Come with me? I need to get some things from the armory.”

We walk down two corridors and through a heavy metal door before we reach the armory. Once inside I round on her. “Look…why don’t you just talk to him?”

“What?” she blinks at me.

“Talk. To. Him.” I spell it out slowly for her, “ _Thor_ …just go talk to him. I know you like him….and he’s not with Jane anymore. Just go say hello…stop drooling on him.”

“I cannot,” she says quietly, looking anywhere but at me, “It would be inappropriate. I am but a companion and not of royal blood.”

“Jane was from Midgard and she had no problem getting into his pants….and keeping him around for a while. You’ve got double the weaponry she had…your beautiful, your strong…you’re a warrior…and your totally eligible for marriage. Plus you have mythology on your side…”

“Mythology?” she says, frowning at me, “what do you mean?”

“Mythologically speaking…Thor is your husband.”

She stares at me like I’ve grown a second head, “You jest.”

“I don’t,” I tell her pointedly, “he’s your husband in the stories…but then again your also blond…sooo…yeah.”

She leans against the far wall and watches me stock up on weapons. I hate guns but I take one anyways, even if I can’t really hit a moving target without great difficulty. She’s so quiet I worry that maybe I’ve overstepped a little. “Hey…” I look at her, “are you ok?”

“Thor would never look at me like that,” she says quietly, “He’s never seen me….I’ve watched him for years and he’s never shown any inclination.”

“Ok…well…watching isn’t doing….tell him,” I say firmly, “guys sometimes need a little help…maybe he’s been into you for a while but he thought you weren’t into him because you never said anything?”

“Since were on the topic of husbands…why does your Midgardian mythology believe that Loki is your husband?”

“Oh no,” I say quickly, “Not me….no…I was named after his mythological wife, Sigyn.”

“I know of no Sigyn…at least no one I’ve ever seen him with.”

“Well he just hasn’t met her yet then,” I say firmly, “I’m just named after her, that’s all….and you’re changing the topic…get back to Thor… _go talk to him_.”

* * *

 

Watching Sif try and talk to Thor required popcorn. I can tell she’s ready to give up because she hasn’t actually told him anything all night. Eventually she walks off and I sigh, dropping my head against the table.

“You’ll never get them together,” Loki tells me, leaning against the back of my seat so that he might speak quietly near my ear, “They’ve been dancing around each other for years.”

“Am I that obvious?” I whisper back, “I was hoping to be a little more subtle about it.”

“Subtle enough to go unnoticed by Thor of course,” Loki says, “but not I.”

“Of course not,” I roll my eyes. I was really tired of just sitting around waiting for Thanos to attack. We had to figure out a way to get up to his ship, and the most obvious way was one of Stark’s suits. However those suits can’t really go into space, so he’s got to adjust them to make them space worthy.

Thor will not fit into one of those suits….he can fly anyways…or the hammer can fly…whatever.

“What about the bifrost?” I suggest to Loki, “Could we just drop him off on the ship using the bifrost?”

“If we wanted to blast a gigantic and very obvious _hole_ into the side of his ship…then yes,” he says, dropping down into the seat beside me.

I blink and suddenly become very thoughtful…I look at Loki and then at Thor…and then at Loki. “That’s brilliant.”

“What?” he quirks an eyebrow as I stand, an idea bursting in my head and itching to get out. “Stark…let’s use the bifrost.”

“What?” he says as he turns to look at me.

“Loki tried to blow up Jotunheim using the bifrost once right?” I say to Thor quickly, “what if we get the gauntlet back and turn the bifrost of Thanos’s ships?”

“Like holding an ant under a magnifying glass,” Stark says and I can see the lights flickering on in his head, “That’s a pretty good idea Sig.”

“ _Who told you about_ …”Loki cuts in, looking cross as his narrowed gaze turns on Thor.

“You were super drunk and telling stories,” I supply for him easily as I glance back at him, “remember…we did walk clear across the palace.”

“Oh…” he trails off and I could swear there was a little color in his cheeks suddenly.

“Thanos is an Eternal,” Thor says, “He cannot be killed. You can destroy his armies but he will survive. All he craves is power and the strength to become a true god…it’s all he’s ever sought after.”

“So we take out his army and send him packing,” Stark says, “Easy.”

“Does anyone remember what happened last time when an army invaded Earth?” Natasha says quietly.

All eyes automatically turn on Loki who notes the observation and holds out his hands in surrender. “I’ve nothing to do with this…I swear.”

“There’s been heavy debate about that,” I say dryly, staring at him. I don’t want everybody to know he gave Thanos that gauntlet. I don’t think he’d survive it honestly…

“Right,” Stark says, “Back to work.”

“Sir,” Jarvis’s voice chimes in over the comms as we all turn back to what we were doing.

“Yes Jarvis?” he asks.

“There appears to be a rather large ship outside, hovering just outside the balcony.”

“Did…anybody order pizza….expect company…?” When nobody answers him, he looks between us all, “Crap….get the guns…Jarvis my suit….looks like Thanos arrived to the party early.”

The Avengers in tow, I walk with them up to the balcony. Outside hovers a big ship, blue and orange and white. Not exactly intimidating if I’m being honest. I didn’t pin Thanos for a vibrant color fan.

“Thanos,” Stark says, armed to the teeth and ready for battle.

“ _Whoa_ …” says a voice over a loud speaker, “ _Whoa whoa whoa_! Wait a second…easy there…Hi…I’m Peter Quill….these are my friends…we heard you were having a problem with Thanos.”


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Help From The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

“Your… _who_?” Stark crosses his arms, shifting his gaze between the talking tree, the raccoon, a vivacious looking green woman, a very angry looking…something…and what looked like some random guy off the street here on Earth.

“Peter Quill…this is Gamora…Groot….Rocket and Drax,” he says, introducing his friends. “We picked up through the lines that Thanos was headed for earth….I have to ask… _how_ did he get his hands on the gauntlet exactly?”

“You’re here to help us?” Stark says skeptically.

“Yeah,” Quill says, “Look…we’ve had dealings with Thanos before. He was trying to get his hands on one of the infinity stones and we got it back and returned it to the Nova Core. The only problem is….he hit the Nova Core hard recently and stole it back. We’ve been tracking him ever since and found out he was headed this way for the last stone.”

“Well…we could certainly use the help if you’re offering.” Stark nods, “I just need to be certain you’re really here to help us.”

“Thanos,” Drax cuts in, “I will kill Thanos…I will rip his…”

“OK,” Quill cuts him off and looks at Stark, “Sorry…you have to be really careful what you say around him….his people are very literal…Drax, he’s not implying that we work for Thanos…he’s just be cautious.”

I keep to the back of the room, but my eyes keep drifting over to Gamora…funny enough, so does Loki. I slide up next to him and ask under my breath, “Are any of these people for real?”

“Gamora,” he murmurs, “She is a daughter of Thanos.”

“ _What_?” I say a little too loudly as Loki winces, shooting me a glare before Stark turns to look at us.

“Love birds,” he says to us, “anything to add in?”

“Gamora is a daughter of Thanos,” Loki says aloud so all can hear him, “I was only curious as to why she’s here.”

“I am no daughter of Thanos,” Gamora snaps, “I was taken from my home as a child after he murdered my parents and destroyed my home world. I have since turned my back on Thanos…I joined Peter Quill and helped to return the stone to the Nova Core.”

“The green whore speaks the truth,” Drax announces to all.

“Oh no…” Quill groans wearily, head tilted back and eyes closed, “ _Drax_ …”

Gamora shoots Drax a withering look and falls silent. We all stare at these supposed guardians and they all stare at us back. I look at Loki with a sigh, “Yep…were screwed.”

 

* * *

 

I’m currently trying to fix my iPod when Peter walks into the cafeteria and spots me sitting alone in the corner of the room. I sit over here because I don’t want company, but he walks across and drops down right in front of me, setting his lunch tray on the table before him. “Hi,” he says, watching me fiddle with my iPod.

“Hi,” I say and go back to ignoring him.

“So….it’s been a while since I’ve been on Earth….what’s that?” He says, nodding towards my iPod.

“It’s an IPod….it’s for music,” I explain with a sigh as I give up. My IPod was done for; it had slipped out of my back pocket and fell in the toilet earlier.

“Cool,” he nods, “I have…this is my…well my Mom gave it to me,” he says as he holds up the cassette player. I raise my eyebrows and look at the archaic device before looking at him, “Wow.”

“I know,” he grins as he eats, “Stark already told me how old it is.”

“It’s cool,” I say with a shrug.

“I was…well I wanted to talk to you because you were the quietest of the bunch. Reserved opinions and all…”

“I’m just an agent Mr. Quill,” I sigh as I look at him, “My name is Sigyn.”

“That’s cool,” he nods thoughtfully, “I’m Peter Quill…or well, you know that I’m guessing. They also call me Star lord….”

“You’re from Earth,” I say as a fact rather than a guess….it _was_ a guess though.

“Ok yeah,” he grins and rubs the back of his neck, “I’m from Earth.”

“Something you need Mr. Quill?” I ask after a pregnant pause and glance up at him.

“No…” he smiles, “just wanted somewhere to sit and eat my dinner.”

“So Gamora,” I change the topic quickly because I feel guilty. I’m being mean to him for no reason. “What does Loki mean when he says she’s a daughter of Thanos?”

“Well it’s like she said,” Quill tells me, “she was taken from her home and trained to be an assassin from a young age…she was like five or six I think.”

“Wow,” I say with raised eyebrows, “that’s pretty intense….how about you? How did you end up in space?”

“Kidnapped,” he nods, “guilty…I was taken from my home when I was eleven.”

We are silent for a little while until he adds, “So….is the guy with the…” he makes a motions with his hands that look suspiciously like horns, “you know, the horns…your husband?”

“No,” I say and then sit back to look at him with a frown on my face, “Is he wearing his helm right now?”

“He was earlier…or at least when I saw him,” Quill shrugs, “He’s….different….I was just trying to figure out how you two fit together you know?” he laughs a little.

I smile with a nod, “Stark thinks that because my name is Sigyn I am automatically his wife….contrary to popular belief however, I was named after her.”

“Wow,” Quill nods, “Guys kind of paranoid, huh?”

“Well yeah,” I nod, “but he has his reasons….and I can totally understand his paranoia you know?”

Quill nods and glances behind him as Gamora approaches. She sits down beside him and I have the good grace not to look her in the eye. I’m paranoid, I admit it. I’m probably worse about paranoia then Stark is, but every time I look at Gamora I don’t trust her. I told Loki I would help him fix things, and I’m just scared that I won’t be able too. I’m afraid this is bigger than any of us, and Thanos is an Eternal…and Gamora was his right hand minion….

“He’s an Eternal?” I ask Gamora, still not looking at her.

“He is,” she replies, “One of the last and the most powerful of his kind.”

“So we get the gauntlet, destroy his fleet and dump him off on some wild planet,” Peter suggests. “Kind of like what they did to Khan in Star Trek.”

“You do realize that Khan got off that planet eventually and killed a lot of people don’t you?” I ask him, quirking my eyebrows, “Thanos isn’t Khan…Thanos is crazy powerful and Khan was just crazy.”

“Ah,” Quill tells me, “but he was _still_ defeated.”

“After a whole hell of a lot of fighting,” I tell him pointedly, “ _and_ he took out Spock.”

“True,” Quill agrees.

“Is this…Khan relevant?” Gamora asks as she gazes between us, “I know of no man by that name. Was he very dangerous here on Earth?”

“Um,” I smile at Gamora, “He was…fictional. A character in a TV series…well…movies…sort of.”

“TV?” she quirks an eyebrow at me.

“I’m still catching her up on all that,” Quill tells me quickly and I nod and fall silent.

“Right,” I say after a pause, “Nice meeting you all…again.” I tell them and get up, carrying my empty dinner tray and dumping it off in the sink. Avenger’s headquarters my ass….the new base was better than this. We only re-opened the one in Stark tower because the new one got hit when Ultron went looking for me.

As I walk back towards my room I notice Drax in the corridor, looking really angry with one of the guards. I stop and head towards them, shifting my gaze between the two. “Hey…something wrong here?”

“This being accused me of placing my head in a place I couldn’t possibly reach,” he says and points at the guard.

“You told him he had his head up his ass?” I look sourly at the guard and sigh before looking at Drax, “Why did he tell you this?”

“We were discussing weaponry…mine is better,” he affirms as he shoes me the bizarre looking gun on his belt. “It was made by my friend, Rocket.”

“Ok,” I say and look between them, “I need you to let him go, ok?” Then I turn my gaze on the guard, “His people are very literal…they don’t understand metaphors. Refrain from using them in his presence please. Dismissed.”

“Why does your species always say one thing and mean another? What sort of system of speech is that? No wonder you never get anything done,” he says with a scowl and I kindly apologize and tell him where Quill and Gamora are in the cafeteria. I watch him go and then return to my room.  Drax had a valid point, why do we do that anyways? Why can’t we just say what we mean rather than create complex metaphors to express ourselves? If you love someone, tell them, if you’re angry, tell them…it was so simple.

I step into my room and groan; I’m _so_ not in the mood right now.

“Lovely outfit,” Loki tells me from where he is sprawled out on my bed, his own dinner tray sitting on my night stand.

“It’s regulation,” I say and pull a pair of sweat pants and a black tank top out of the closet.  The rooms are small and cramped, my closet is a metal locker and my bed is a single with thin blankets and a crappy pillow.  I get no private shower, the women and the men have separate showering halls.

“Get out,” I tell him pointedly, “I need to change.”

“You know, Stark never gave me a room,” he smiles up at me and my expression falters.

Oh fuck a rubber duck…he couldn’t possibly be implying…

“Go sleep on the floor in Thor’s room,” I say to him, “He’s got a nicer room upstairs with the other Avengers anyways…at least you’ll have carpet. If you sleep in here you’ll be on the cold hard floor.”

“Why…you’d make your beloved sleep on the floor?” he tuts loudly, “so _cruel_ to me you are my sweet wife.”

“Stop it,” I snap irritably, “Seriously…your being a baby about this. So I’m named after your wife…get over it.”

“I’ve no wife,” he reminds me, “and I don’t know of anyone named Sigyn.”

“You’ll find her eventually I’m sure,” I roll my eyes and start stripping right then and there. If he’s not leaving I’m not going to be responsible for flashing him. It’s his damn fault anyways…

“I’ve better things to do then worry after a wife,” he sighs dramatically.

“More the better for her I’m sure,” I say in return as I turn away and start to unsnap my bra.

“Oooh,” he says, “dinner _and_ a show.”

“Get out you perv,” I say loudly, “I mean it!” I hiss.

He jumps up off the bed and advances on me, “Really…am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Get out now!” I squeak as he steps closer. I didn’t mean to squeak like that…how embarrassing…

“You’re the one who started stripping in front of _me_ Sigyn,” he says pointedly.

“Hey Sig I— _oh_ wow I am _so_ sorry!” Natasha says and jerks her head back out from the door, shutting it quickly. I can hear her outside the door as she adds, “I’m sorry…I swear I didn’t see _anything_!”

I am _horrified_.

I stare in horror at the closed door and Natasha’s quickly retreating steps and then I round on Loki. Thankfully common sense had me snap my bra back into place before I advance on him, purposefully shoving him towards the door. He’s really strong despite his slight appearance, and shoving him out the door proved harder than I thought. He grins at me the whole way, and I think he’s enjoying this just a little too much.  I slam the door right in his smirking face and lock it.

I continue to change and once I’m done I curl up on my bed and drift off to sleep. I will never hear the end of it from Stark now. No doubt Natasha will run upstairs and tell Stark everything she just saw, and now he’ll never let me live it down.

 _Super_.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Avengers Go To Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

I don’t like heights; therefore I do not like space. Though who would turn up the chance to go to space? I mean, the one opportunity to actually leave the planet and go explore a little bit?

Not me.

So here I am, plastered to the viewing screen with Natasha and Barton as we rise higher and higher up into the Earth’s atmosphere before we finally emerge into space. I am mesmerized by the Earth, it’s beautiful.

“Ah,” Loki comments idly, “the apes are fascinated by the simplest of things.”

“Not everybody gets to go to space,” Natasha replies, “It’s something to see.”

Barton just looks at Loki and reiterates what he said earlier that moment the second he spotted him, “Just stay away from me.”

“Still in a twist about earlier are you?” Loki calls as he watches Barton walk off. I smack him in the arm and glare, Natasha looks at us both and wisely says nothing about it. I think _she_ thinks there’s something going on between us and is keeping her mouth shut about it. Stark hasn’t even cracked a joke yet, I’m proud of him.

Or Stark doesn’t know yet…I’m not sure.

“This is your fault,” I mutter to Loki and shoot him a withering look before following Natasha up to the cockpit.

“You’re the one who took her under garments off in front of _me_ ,” he replies innocently and just a little too loudly.

I glare at him darkly and he only smirks in reply, “Real mature,” I hiss at him irritably and storm up to the cockpit. He is annoyingly right on my heels; I think he likes to watch me squirm.

I stop so suddenly he walks right into me and I barely notice it.  I’ve never seen anything like this before, the cockpit is amazing. Stark is exploring every nook and cranny like a kid on Christmas.

“ _Prime Directive_ ,” I sing sweetly to him as I walk by and drop into a spare seat.

“ _Fuck_ your _prime directive_ ,” he replies with a smirk aimed in my direction.

“Damn right,” I grin at him and look over at Quill, “So…where are we off to captain?”

“Plotting a course,” he says, “I don’t want to come at Thanos just yet…we need to see what he’s bringing first.”

“We’ll stay out of range of his censors and scan his ship from a distance,” Gamora adds, “That way we can figure out what he’s planning for the invasion.”

“If he’s invading you mean,” I point out, “Why would he send out warning messages? If I were coming to invade the Earth I sure as hell wouldn’t give them any warning. Strike while they’re unsuspecting so they don’t have any time to resist.”

“He wouldn’t dare strike out at Midgard,” Loki says, “Not unless he intends to bring the whole of Asgard down on his head.”

“I didn’t exactly see Asgard coming to the rescue when you tried to take over the planet using the Chautauri,” Stark tells Loki pointedly.

“My Father sent me to aid you,” Thor tells Stark, “and our defenses were divided at the moment…we couldn’t afford to send anyone else to aid you.”

“You joined with the Chautauri?” Gamora asks, looking at Loki, “They are a division of Thanos’s army.”

“Oh yes,” Loki agrees, “and your dear Father had me tortured me frequently just for kicks I think.”

“He’s not my Father,” she grinds out, glaring at him fiercely.

“ _Stop_ ,” I sigh, glaring at Loki. He just loves to pick at people, and for some reason it isn’t just random people…she must have done something to annoy him somehow.

“Yes darling,” he smirks at me and he’s lucky were with a room full of people or I’d have knocked him on his ass.

“OK,” Stark says loudly, raised eyebrows as he regards the two of us then turns to look at everyone else, “Strap in kids…were going for a ride.”

 

* * *

 

“Crap,” I whisper to myself, hushed into silence with the rest of the group as we gaze upon Thanos’s ship, “We really are going to die.”

I glance at Gamora, who’s telling Stark about the mechanics of Thanos’s ship and what fire power it’s capable of. She truly is invaluable even though she makes me nervous.  I look at Natasha, always calculating and always alert. She’s a walking arsenal, and when I look at myself I wonder why I’m even still here.  What makes me so important that I’m requested on this trip? Other than the fact that they kept the obviously more powerful Wanda and Vision back on Earth to stand guard and warn us if Thanos tries anything.

               I was leery about leaving the planet unguarded, but Shield is ready for him and Wanda is there with Vision to back them up. We hover there in space for a while, the whole ship on full lock down and everything running on silence, I seriously hope Thanos doesn’t notice us.

“Scouts…” Quill says suddenly, “crap.”

“What’s that mean?” Stark says.

“That means we need to run like hell before they see us,” Quill tells him and whips the ship around sharply, causing all of us to hang on tightly. “Hang on to something.” He tells us and we shoot off like a rocket away from Thanos’s ship.

“Quill if he sees us…” Gamora trails off.

“He won’t,” Quill reassures her.

“Let Thanos come,” Drax hisses menacingly.

“Not right now he isn’t,” Quill tells him, “Were not ready for him yet.”

* * *

 

We make it a couple of clicks away before he slows down, and everybody visibly lets out a sigh of relief.  Half-way back to Earth I get up and go walk around to stretch my legs a little. I see Gamora in her room with the door open, and I am mesmerized as I watch her. The blade in her hand flashes only light she’s so fast, you wouldn’t be able to tell she even had a dagger in her hand. She stops when she sees me, gives me a weird look because I say nothing and only stare and then finally asks, “What?”

“That was beautiful,” I admit, “I’ve never seen anyone move so fast.”

“Do they not train others to fight on your world?” She asks me, and I’m suddenly very self-conscious.

“They do,” I tell her, “Just not like that.”

She tilts her head to one side and quirks an eyebrow, “It takes years of training to move as I do. You would not be able to accomplish it….” She trails off and motions me into her room. I step in slowly, I’m nervous about this. I don’t trust her…I don’t know why, I just don’t.  She shows me how to stand and gives me a dagger. I’m shown how to hold the dagger, a quick spin and step and I’d gut my opponent cleanly. I do it a couple of times; I get faster the more times I try. She smiles and nods as she watches me, before I turn to look at her and she says, “That will protect you…it is one of the more basic moves…it will protect you should someone try to disarm you…remember that everything is a weapon, including you. If they disarm you, kick them…if they hold you down, bite them.”

I nod as I listen, sitting down on the floor as I look up at her from where she sits on her bed. I feel like a padiwan learner inside the Jedi academy. “When you hold a blade keep your grip firm but not tight. The blade is a part of you…when you move, it moves.”

She shows me a couple of other moves, I stumble a few times, she knocks me on my ass more times than I can count on one time but by the end of an hour I’ve got a few moves down and feel somewhat proud of myself.

“Why are you helping me?” I ask quietly after a while.

She regards me thoughtfully before she answers, “Because I know what it feels like to be helpless.”

* * *

 

When we return to headquarters back on Earth I add bigger daggers to my weaponry. I keep the gun still because I’m required but now I can use a dagger better than I could ever use a gun. I practice on my own time, step, twist the leg, pull and jab. Turn, slice, turn, step turn slice. Attack below the rib cage, I’m not strong enough to stab through the breastbone. I don’t even realize I’m being watched until I nearly swing around and slice through Loki’s vest. Thankfully he wasn’t standing that close so I miss completely, that and he catches my wrist before I can go any further.

“Fast…not fast enough,” he tells me and pulls me closer, “when you turn you must be faster…swing harder…your trying to slice and not stab…this attack isn’t a fatal one…it’s meant to disable not kill. Slice faster…you want them in shock….catch them off guard…this one isn’t meant to be realized, you don’t want them to know what you’re planning.”

“Ok…” I say softly, “Can I….can I have my wrist back now?”

He releases me quickly, as if realizing he was still holding on. I step back and rub my wrist a little even though he didn’t exactly hurt me. I tuck the blades away in the holsters strapped to my thighs and look at him, “You’re in my room again.”

“I rather enjoy the view,” he says.

It’s then that I realize what’s going on. I don’t recall him ever bunking anywhere else and that’s probably because nobody will bunk with him, for obvious reasons. He won’t ask me outright, he’s too proud for that. If I refuse to let him stay here he’ll probably be sleeping out on the balcony or something.  I wonder if Thor refused him too, or if he just doesn’t want to ask. I have a feeling Thor wouldn’t refuse him, I think Thor feels responsible for him.

“Get your own cot,” I tell him and turn to grab my jacket. “Stay out of my things.”

I say nothing else just step past him and out the door. I’m such a damn softy…why can’t I just tell him no? Why do I have to take care of him? He’s not my job…I’m not his wife…he’s not my responsibility. This job belongs to someone else, someone prettier than me…someone of noble blood…some Asgardian super model with endless tanned legs and bright eyes. I’m just me…I’m not her, it isn’t my job.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Practice Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

Step, turn, slice…again and again…I get faster and faster the more I practice. Natasha has joined in, she blocks me when I step wrong, she dodges when I do it right.  She knocks me on my ass almost as much as Gamora, but she’s a little less mean about it. Gamora uses it as punishment for doing it wrong, Natasha knocks me on my ass because I did it wrong but she uses no force when she does it. I think Gamora’s way was better honestly. I tell Natasha so, and believe me I can’t believe I’m actually asking her to kick my ass but she agrees to it and then next thing you know I’m being hauled into the infirmary with a bloody nose, a busted lip and a sore hip.

“Wow,” Spandex says when he sees me, “Go easy on her Nat.”

“Hey,” Natasha shrugs, “she told me not to let up.”

“Again,” I say when the nurse patches me up and I get a quick sip of cold water, “let’s go again.”

Natasha raises her eyebrows and looks at me and then at Spandex. “Let’s go again,” she says with a shrug.

Another hour of what I’d like to define as the seventh circle of _hell_ and I’m lying on my back ready to cry. “Wanna quit?” Natasha asks from one side of the room.

 I grunt in pain and roll over on my stomach before gingerly getting to my feet, “Nope.”

“Again,” Nat says and gets into position.

“Fuck…” I want to cry right now, take my stance and start swinging. I catch her leg, block a kick and sling my ankle under her other leg; successfully knock her on her ass. I’m so shocked I managed it I really do start to cry.

“Stop crying,” she scolds with a frown, “don’t _ever_ let them see you cry.”

She gets up and soundly knocks the wind right out of me with a blow to the stomach before she adds, “And never let your guard down.”

After a few days of this I am bruised and beaten and sore.  I cry when I shower because there are sores on my feet and my muscles ache with movement.  Natasha is a brutal teacher, and I can’t help but wonder where she learned all of it. Barton told me once that she was taught from a very young age to do this, kind of like Gamora. Apparently they beat the living shit out of her every time she screwed up too.

I wipe the tears off my cheeks and sit on the floor of the shower stall, pulling my knees under my chin and let the hot water rain down on me. Nobody will see me cry because nobodies in the room. Every time I looked like I was going to cry Natasha saw fit to reprimand me for it, mostly which involved a lot of push-ups, some serious cardio and repetition.

Fucking repetition…it was endless I swear.

* * *

 

When I sleep at night, I curl up into my blankets and face the wall so Loki never sees the pain etched on my face.  We don’t talk much anyways; he took the hint and brought a cot into my room where he sleeps across from me. There’s not much space between our cots, wide enough to walk but that’s about it. My room is narrow just like anyone else’s, having a bunk mate sucks.  In the early morning hours I’m up and moving before Loki wakes up. I’m careful to keep the lights out and change quickly so I don’t wake him. I go running with Spandex sometimes, when he runs along the same path as me.

When I get back, the whole place is in an uproar.

“Get your gear,” Natasha tells me in passing, “were going in.”

 

* * *

 

Technically, now that we’ve all discussed it more, Thor was going in with help. He won’t make it to Thanos on his own, Gamora made that very clear for us.  When he climb onboard Quill’s ship Gamora notes my presence and then looks at Stark, “Not her…she’s not ready…she’ll only slow us down.”

“I’m a mutant,” I say to her, “On my planet…there are those of us who have special abilities…I can shape-shift to hide…I can use my ability to deflect enemies and confuse them. I would be invaluable.”

I can’t believe I just said that about myself…getting your ass kicked sure does wonders for self-esteem.

“Regardless,” she tells me, “He has some of the most well trained warriors in all the universe, I was one of them once.  I mean this without unkindness, but you are not strong enough, nor fast enough to fend them off…you would be killed before you ever made it to the control deck. You would endanger us all if you went…it would be best if you stayed with Rocket.”

Well…way to make me feel like part of the team.

“Ok,” I say and step back, falling silent. Gamora grabs her gear and the others ready for battle as we approach Thanos’s ship. We have to get that gauntlet back, and we have to get it back _now_. If he reaches Earth with that thing were all screwed.  I doubt we could hold back an invasion and protect Vision as well.  There were way more of them then there were of us, so the best tactic right now was to meet him way out here, where there will be less casualties.

When we approach the ship I watch the others suit up and brace themselves for space. Stark is suited up; he’s prepped the suit for space flight.  We watch him cling to the side of Thanos’s ship, all of us holding our breath in unison. If Thanos sees him…if they detect his radar signature….it’s over.

“Not going to kiss me goodbye?” Loki teases me. He looks ridiculous in that ugly orange suit. It clashes harshly with his gold and green armor underneath.

“You’re really going to run with that aren’t you?” I smile up at him, “Be careful Ok? My planet’s riding on your success.”

“Oh,” he tells me, “I’ll do my _very_ best.”

“Oh just kiss already,” Stark says as he passes by and puts on his mask. When the mask locks in place he dives out into space. He was going first as his suit was equipped for it. His job was to get the side hatch open on Thanos’s ships so the others can get in. Quill will follow him, and then the others after him.

When the side hatch pops open and he gives the thumbs up, the others dive out into the cold of space to follow him. Suited up they look like a bunch of shiny orange traffic cones floating through space.

“Fuck if Thanos doesn’t notice _that_ he’s blind…” I comment idly.

“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Rocket agrees. I sit down next to him and smile up at Groot, whose just about my height now.

“I am Groot…” he says in a gravelly voice.

“Hello Groot…I’m Sigyn.”

“Don’t expect great conversation…that’s all he says,” Rocket tells me idly as he watches the others through the bay windows.  “Ok there in,” he says and flips a few switches, “Time to send the message out to the Nova Core and hover on silence.”

“Nova Core?” I frown at him, “what message?”

“Quill made up a message for them…to warn them about Thanos and the stone being on Earth. They need to know…if he doesn’t succeed then somebody has to stop Thanos.”

I nod, it makes sense.

We wait…and we wait…..and…we wait some more.

“It’s been too long,” Rocket says nervously, “It’s too quiet…”

“Rocket,” I say as something flashes across my line of vision just to the left, “What was that?”

“What?” he says and looks around, eyes widening when he notes a flash of metal in disguise. “Shit!” he yells, whips the ship around and hauls ass in the opposite direction. The ship rocks with the impact of explosion, the shields around the ship wavering sharply.

“Those are explosive rounds,” he says to me, “Strap in…it’s about to get rough.”

“Who is that?” I ask as I cling to my seat for dear life.

“I don’t know, I don’t care…we need to go _now_! Something must have happened, they must have known we were coming…I told him it was too easy damnit… _I told him_!”

Something whips past us in the chaos, a flash of dark metal and light but I don’t have time to see what it is. We’re moving too fast and there’s a fire going in the back.

“Go put that out!” Rocket yells at me and I do as I’m told, running to the back and grabbing what I’m guessing is the fire extinguisher. I am quick to put out the flames and then dive back up into the cockpit. The whole ship is whipping from left to right and I squeal in terror. Suddenly the world flips upside down and I’m hurtling towards the ceiling before being thrown right back onto the floor again.

“ROCKET!” I yell in anger and I hear a frantic apology and an order to hold onto something.

I cling to anything I can get my hands on as I climb the ladder into the cockpit. Groot grabs onto me, the roots of his branches are locked into anything nearby so he stays put firmly. He helps me into my seat where I strap into my harness. I’m so scared right now I might just piss myself.  Slowly the blasts become less frequent, the rattling lightens and so does Rocket’s mood.

“I think we lost em,” he tells me with a sigh of relief.

“ _We have your allies_ ,” says a mechanical voice, cold as steel.  Rocket brings the voice onto the bay windows, the screen changing until we see a blue face and depthless black eyes staring down at us. “Give us the Infinity Stone.”

“ _Not on your life_ ,” Rocket snarls and whips the ship around, “See ya!”

“Rocket!” I say frantically, “We can’t leave them!”

“We have too!” he yells back, “We have to warn the Nova Core, we have to warn your people back on Earth!”

As we breach the atmosphere of Earth I’m already on the comm trying to call into Sheild. “Director Fury do you copy? Can anybody here me?”

I get nothing but static…and then suddenly…

“Ms. Daniels,” Jarvis’s voice rings through the mic and I’m so happy I could cry.

“Jarvis…notify Shield…they’ve capture the Avengers…this is a code red……I repeat this is a code red.”

“Understood Ms. Daniels,” Jarvis answers me as we pull up to the new Avengers base. I jump out before we’ve even landed and I’m running across the grass like a crazy woman, my dark hair disheveled and smudge of ash across my face.

“It’s bad,” I say as I run up to Fury, “They took everybody hostage.”

“I know,” Fury looks tired and weary, “Stark sent us a message before they captured him.”

“Listen,” Stark is breathing heavily into the screen, sweat pouring down his temples. He looks tired and frightened. “They’ve captured everybody else…Thor is down….I don’t know what happened to him. Loki is gone…Loki took the gauntlet and he ran…I don’t know where he went.”

I almost drop the cup of coffee I’m holding when he says that….I trusted him…I _trusted_ that jackass.

“He’ll be going after the Vision,” I tell Fury, “Loki can’t activate the gauntlet until he has the last stone.”

“Great,” Fury sighs, “Now we have to worry about Loki _and_ Thanos.”

“Tell Pepper….tell her I love her,” Stark says into the screen, “please….I know that’s super mushy but there it is. I’ve only got one shot at sending off this message and if I’m lucky you’ll get it.  You have to get Vision off the planet…use the bifrost…send him to Asgard…get him as far away from the planet as you can…” he cuts off and grunts in pain before the screen turns to static and then goes black. It looks as if he’d been hit by something, I have no idea what. 

I look at Fury and then at Wanda, “What do we do now?”

“No idea,” Fury says, and I can see he’s worried.

 

* * *

 

I spend what time I have kicking the shit out of a practice mannequin down in the gym.  I’m so angry I can’t do anything else. I practice my stances, the dagger a flash of silver in my hand.

I’m crying and I hate it.

I trust people and they stab me in the back. How many times will I trust people before they betray me? I will never give anyone my trust again; I will never let anyone close. I trusted Loki, I reached out to him and gave him a chance when nobody else would and he betrayed me…he betrayed all of us.

“What the hell did that mannequin ever do to you?” Fury asks, watching me practice.

“I’m going after Loki,” I tell him firmly, “and Wanda will stay here and help protect Vision.”

“I’m pretty sure Vision can protect himself just fine,” he says, “Take Wanda with you…Loki’s already dangerous….add on that gauntlet and he’s a force to be reckoned with.”

“I can take Loki,” I snap irritably.

“No,” Fury says, “you only _think_ you can take Loki…your angry, and anger makes people irrational. You’ll find him…he’ll kick the shit out of you and then he’ll go on his merry way. Take Wanda with you.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

I take a jet and fly out with Wanda to the base we set up around the bifrost in Antarctica. It’s a long flight, one where we have to trade off on flying because at some point were going to need sleep. Loki will go for the bifrost, no doubt. Heimdall won’t pull him up…he isn’t that stupid.  So his only resort is the bifrost my parent’s built. Wanda and I stand guard, if he succeeds in getting the stone from Vision then his next step is the bifrost.

Ragnarok…it will be straight up Ragnarok…Loki would have the power to do anything he wanted.  I wasn’t going to make it easy for him though, I will blast the bifrost sky high if I have too.

Thus why I’m rigging it with C4.

The base is being evacuated because of it, minus the guards that remained to help guard the facility.  As I work, I hear the TV on in the other room. Wanda has been watching it like a hawk, waiting for bad news.

“I really don’t need that anymore…don’t you know?” Loki whispers in my ear. I jump about a foot into the air and whip around…only to see…nothing.

“Um…” I say aloud, “hello?”

“Yes?” Loki’s voice rings in my head and I wince in pain.

“To loud?” he asks me, softer now.

“A little,” I say and then anger flares in me, “You stole it!”

“I did,” he tells me softly, “I stole it. Imagine what I could do with it Sigyn…just imagine…I can fix everything with a wave of my hand…all the wrongs I did…all the messes I created….I can fix it all.”

“Loki,” I whisper softly, “No….don’t….how are you even doing this? I didn’t know you were psychic.”

“One of the gems is…it’s remarkable really…I can do so much with this gauntlet…why did I never think to steal it before?”

“Loki…give it back,” I whisper softly, “Please bring it back…don’t do this…don’t,” I plead softly.

I realize now why he’s stolen it, I see what he means to do. He thinks he can whip out Thanos with it, erase everything he’s done in his quest for power. He told me he would set things right…and that’s what he’s doing right now…or at least he thinks this will make things better.

“Where are you?” I say softly. I don’t need Wanda hearing me talk to myself.

“Behind you,” he whispers in my ear and I jump and whirl around to face him. His eyes are swirling with light, gone was the piercing emerald…now his eyes were a rainbow of color.

“Loki no,” I say softly, “This isn’t right…this won’t fix things…just give me the gauntlet.”

“I can’t now,” he says sharply, “don’t you see? If I give it back now…they’ll just lock me up! They’ll say I was stealing it for myself and then where will that get me? Go back and rot in the prison on Asgard? I think _not_.”

“You can’t use that thing without the last stone,” I argue.

“Oh I have it already,” he grins at me, “So very easy…especially when you’ve got four stones against just one.”

“ _No_ ,” I frown; I know what that means….he’s killed Vision.  I see Wanda behind him, slowly sneaking up. Red gleams in her eyes and dances around her hands. She’s ready for a fight….until she wasn’t.

“Did you think you could sneak up on me so easily?” Loki asks, the gauntlet outstretched, the gems gleaming in the light. He never takes his eyes off my face, the gold of his helm shining against his face. I hadn’t even noticed him wearing his helm until now. How does one miss a giant pair of golden horns on someone’s head anyways?

Shit I must be _really_ scared.

He waves his hand and Wanda screams and drops. I watch in horror and then look at her, “What did you do to her?”

“I disabled her mutant genes,” he tells me, “Nothing fancy….come,” he says as he grabs my arm with his other, the one that isn’t wearing the gauntlet, “I want to show you something.” In a flash were suddenly standing on a ship, and I cry out in panic when I realize where we are.

We were standing in Thanos’s ship.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: The Infinity Gauntlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

“Oh _please_ ,” Loki says wearily and waves his hand, every guard in the room drops. I don’t want to know if their dead…I don’t want to know at all. I follow him because I’m too scared not to. We walk right through the ship like were going on an afternoon stroll, nothing stands in our way.  Loki in his full armor, I in my Shield uniform…we make the oddest pair.

“You dare,” Thanos says as we approach his throne.

“Oh I _dare_ ,” Loki grins up at him, “I knew it would be easy…but I had no idea just how much. Thank you…” he grins as he waves the gauntlet towards Thanos, “For being here today. Did you really think I’d just give you the gauntlet free of charge?” he sneers up at Thanos. “Did you honestly think I’d just let you walk off with it?”

I watch in horror as Thanos turns to dust….I stare at Loki as he glances back at me and smiles, “See…Fixed.”

He frees the Avengers, one by one as he walks down the corridor. I watch him, both traumatized and terrified. When he’s done, he looks at me expectantly, “Satisfied?”

“Loki,” Stark says, staggering out of his cell with half his armor missing. “Look….I know what it’s like…you think with all that power you can change everything…”

“Oh but I _can_ change everything Stark,” he says, waving his hand. His armor restores itself, Stark lets out a strangled gasp as his face mask sets in place and his suit powers up.

“Ok,” Stark says after a pause, “That was creepy.”

“Loki,” I plead, yeah…I’m pleading…I’d get on my knees if it would help right now, “Please put it down….it’s too much power for anyone.”

“I can do it,” he tells me, “I can fix everything Sigyn…just you wait,” he reassures me and steps away from me. What happens next is too fast for me to understand until it’s over. Gamora is fast, a gun in her hand. Loki only laughs as the bullets never even reach him. She is flung away from him. Thor charges forward and I only have time to scream before his hammer slams down. The combination of the hammer and the gauntlet are chaotic. We are all knocked backwards, I am aware of my body hurtling across the deck where I collide with the cold hard ground. I black out for an uncertain amount of time before I feel someone lift me up into their arms and carry me.

“No…” I moan softly, consciousness seeping back in.

“It’s ok,” I hear Quill say, “its ok….I’ve got you.”

 

* * *

 

When I wake up, I’m home.  I’m lying in the infirmary all patched up. I roll to one side and find Natasha staring at me. “Loki…”I whisper softly, my voice rough from disuse.

“Gone…with the gauntlet…nobody can find him. Thor has gone back to Asgard to warn them,” Natasha supplies and I roll onto my back and cry. I don’t care if she kicks my ass….I can’t help it.

“Stop that,” she scolds me, “it’s not helping.”

“I don’t care,” I say brokenly.

“I said stop it,” she says so sharply it makes me jump and look at her. “Stop crying and do something about it. Go find him….if he’s going to listen to anyone; he’s going to listen to _you_.”

She’s right…I’m being a pansy.

“I don’t know how,” I say softly.

“Yeah, I felt the same way about Banner…but I figured it out. Find out what makes him tick…figure out what calms him and try that. Try anything… _do_ something,” she says nodding towards my gear which is currently sitting on an empty bed across from where I lay.

I’m on my feet and leaving the building without even telling anyone. I didn’t want them to know I was going; I need to do this on my own.  I look up at the sky as I run, and call out to the only person who might know where he is right now.

“Heimdall!” I shout as I run, “I need some help here…where is he? Can you take me to him?”

At first nothing happens and my heart sinks into my stomach. What if Loki was on Asgard? What if he was already triggering Ragnarok? The stories say that Ragnarok is triggered when Heimdall kills Loki….what if they’re fighting it out _right now_ and I’m stuck on Earth unable to stop it?

As I run I change course, I’m going to need a jeep. I’m half-way to the jeep when light flares around me and I scream, unsure of what’s happening. I’m sucked upwards like being pulled into a vacuum cleaner and then I’m hurtling through the galaxy, stars and planets whipping past me. I let out a cry of joy; it was Heimdall to the rescue.

My joy is short lived however, when I land in a pile of snow.

I get to my feet gingerly, spitting snow and wiping it away from my eyes. I have no freaking clue where I am right now. I look around and shiver from the cold. It’s absolutely freezing here.

Freezing….freezing… _Jotunheim_!

Why was Loki on Jotunheim?

I walk for ways, looking for any sign of Loki. I don’t dare call out for him, if any Jotun hear me I’m a dead duck.  I cautiously pass under columns of ice and pillars that looked like they could have been buildings at one point. I pull my gun from my belt; I have no desire for close combat with these guys. I’d rather just point and shoot; it would be easier to run that way.  I see nothing for a while, until snow shifts just above my head and I happen to glance up. There was an enormously tall creature on the cliff above me, vibrant blue with burning red eyes. I gasp and jump back as he jumps down off the cliff towards me. I land on my butt in the snow and scramble backwards as he advances on me. I grab the gun and shoot but it doesn’t seem to be slowing him down any.

“Shit!” I yell and clamber to my feet, running like crazy across the snowy ground. It isn’t easy to run on snow I have to admit, so when I eat shit and end up with a mouth full of snow, I remember something kind of important.

I am a mutant.

The rather angry looking Jotun clearly doesn’t know what that is, especially when I shape shift right in front of him and book it across the snow covered ground as a leopard. I am _so_ much faster like this; even the Jotun can’t keep up.  Unfortunately my victory is short lived as I round the next bend. I cry out in pain as ice slams into my side and I lose focus on the form and change back. I’m blond again; the pain is too much for me to hold the shape anymore. I crawl on hands and knees through the snow, terror icing my veins. The Jotun is right behind me, his whole arm changed shape and it looked like a freaking ice pick.  I tumble face forward down a snow slope and roll into a rock buried in snow.  This place is full of steep drop offs and cliffs, I have to watch where I step. I pick my way across the snow and Ice, edging along cliffs and leaping over narrow gaps in the ice. I don’t even know where I’m going now; I’m just running like a crazy person across the ice trying to escape the Jotun who’s right on my ass.

I chance looking back…oh great…there’s three of them now.

“LOKI!” I scream, my voice bouncing off the icy walls, “I could use that gauntlet right about now!” It’s a shot in the dark, and there’s no point in keeping quiet anymore.

Sure enough as I leapt across another narrow gap the Jotun’s behind me vanish. I slide to a halt and look around. Where did they go? I turn in a circle and see nothing, I look up at the sky and down in the gaps….where was Loki?

Until I see him…I see him and I want to run the other way.

He stands in the distance, helm gleaming in the cold light and rainbow colored eyes shining with power. The gauntlet gleams on his left hand and I stand there for a moment and stare.  “Loki!” I call to him from across the distance, “Loki listen to me….that gauntlet is going to get you killed! I’m trying to save you!”

I watch him in mild horror as he floats towards me, lands a foot away and regards me thoughtfully, “How did you get here?”

“Heimdall sent me,” I tell him honestly, “Loki…I know the stories…you will trigger Ragnarok with that thing. I know your trying to help…trying to fix everything but it won’t fix it! It will make everything worse.”

“Yes,” he nods, “You told me that once…that I make everything worse,” he says as he watches me, “Am I still making everything worse? I saved you from those Jotuns when I could have left you to die…I restored your friends…destroyed Thanos…saved Midgard…tell me Sigyn _am I still making it worse_?”

“Not yet,” I smile at him weakly, “You have good intentions…as good as anyone else’s. That gauntlet would destroy anyone…people take their good intentions when they pick up that gauntlet, and then they end up destroying the world trying to make it better.”

“ _Enough_ ,” he says sharply, his voice echoing off the rocks. “You shouldn’t be here.”

I watch him thoughtfully and think of the Jotuns. Their skin was as vibrant a blue as his was…and their eyes just as red. “Your Jotun…aren’t you?”

He stills in place, his eyes though they swirl with color are as hard as diamonds, “Who told you?” he whispers deadly softly, “Was it Thor? Making a mockery of my heritage….he did this to me… _he and Odin_.”

“Nobody did this to you Loki,” I say softly, “you were born a Jotun…and that’s ok.”

“No it isn’t!” he snarls, “Born a monster….a disgusting _beast_ …I was a Prince of Asgard…I was born to rule…raised to rule…. _and he lied to me all this time_!”

“So you take the things that people hurt you with and use it to make you stronger,” I tell him softly, “You are better than they are…don’t sink to their level. Fuck them Loki…your better than they are.”

“You don’t understand,” he snarls, “he lied to me…let me believe I’m something that I’ m not. You know I found out by accident?” he laughs bitterly, “It was a prank…I was ruining Thor’s glorious day just for kicks…I let a few Jotun’s in to shake up the place and embarrass him and what happens? I realize their after the bloody _tesseract_.  So I’ll be the hero…I’ll stop them and protect the tesseract and everyone would see… _everyone would see_ that _I_ should be _King_!” He yells the last word with such pain and such bitter anger I am surprised by the force of it.  I slowly work my way closer to him, one step at a time. 

“Show me,” I say softly, “If you’re such a monster…let me see you for myself.”

“You were only being run down by those beasts moments before…wasn’t three Jotun enough for you for one day?”

“Loki,” I say firmly, “Prove it.”

“No,” he says with a sneer, “No I won’t give into your games…your distracting me.”

Where the _fuck_ was the real Sigyn?

She should be doing this, not me. He won’t listen to me, it doesn’t matter what I say. I am exhausted and tired as I step closer to him and slowly…very _very_ slowly…slide my fingers into his right hand. “Well…” I say wearily, “If you’re so determined to go and blow up the Universe…I might as well come with you.”

We disappear in a blink of an eye, and I don’t care where he’s taking me…I don’t care where were going….I’m going to hold his hand and hope like hell I can slow him down by talking his ear off.

Ragnarok…here we come.

 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Ragnarok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

We were on Asgard….I would recognize that shining city anywhere. I let him guide me, pulling me along with my hand in his. I have tears in my eyes that I refuse to let fall, fear that is threatening to choke me. I couldn’t stop him…I couldn’t stop any of this. My home…his….all our homes would burn. He glances at me and wipes a tear from my cheek, and I blink up at him, quickly wiping my sleeve across my face to wipe away any stray tears. I don’t want to cry…I don’t want him to see me cry.

“Why?” he says softly, “Why are you crying? This is a glorious moment….I can finally undo all the damage I’ve caused.”

“Loki,” I whisper sadly but say nothing else.

“There is no pleasing you is there?” he sighs softly. “Come…let me show you something.”

We are walking in a garden full of flowers. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful, and I want to explore but I don’t dare let go of his hand to do so. “What is this place?”

“My Mother’s garden,” he says softly, “Queen Frigga was fond of flowers.”

“This is amazing,” I say to him, looking up at the evening sky and the stars that twinkle above us.

“I want you to stay here,” he says to me, “where it’s safe….I must go into the palace.”

“No,” I tell him firmly, clinging to his hand, “I go where you go.”

“Sigyn,” he sighs in frustration, “Sigyn you can’t go with me. It would be far too dangerous…we both know your useless in a fight.”

“You know how tired I am of people telling me that?” I say irritably, “You take me with you Loki or I fight my way in…either way I’m going in there.”

He glares at me for a moment and looks away, gritting his teeth in irritation. “You so _stubborn_ ,” he says tiredly, “why can’t you just do as you’re told?”

“Because I know your better than this…I don’t see why you can’t see that this is wrong…you’ll kill everyone…I know you won’t mean too…but you will.”

He growls under his breath and squeezes my hand a little too hard. I grimace in pain but swallow the cry that threatens to burst from my lips. “Oh well,” he sighs, “if you insist on playing the part.”

“Wait what…” I trail off as I look down at my attire and then back up at him with a withering look, “ _Really_?”

“What’s wrong with it?” he quirks an eyebrow, “It’s appropriate.”

“If I had any more gold on I’d be a night light…” I tell him pointedly.

“It’s appropriate,” he says, “you’re supposed to be my wife remember?”

“I’m not _that_ Sigyn,” I tell him firmly, “I’m just me, not her…ok? Ok. And I’m _so_ not going into that palace like this.”

“Too late,” he smirks at me as I recognize our surroundings. I use my free hand to try and cover my breasts, I had no idea they could even perk like that. I pull the fabric pinned beneath the gold breast plate of the gown,  a soft lavender purple and try to shield some of the cleavage this dress was giving off. I will give him credit for my hair, it’s pretty damn epic. My golden tresses were curled and smelt like flowers, braided neatly and elegantly.

We walk towards the throne room together; I’ve long since given up trying to hang onto his hand. He doesn’t seem keen on it either, which means he doesn’t want to look unmanly or whatever in front of whoever the hell is in there.

When we enter the throne room and pass colossal stone pillars, Thor watches us pointedly.  He stands near the throne but does not sit upon it. I know that’s out of respect for Odin, who is still clearly absent. “Thor,” Loki says aloud, “I’ve come to save Asgard.”

“Save it?” Thor says as he watches us, “Or destroy it?”

“Why do you all believe me so monstrous?” Loki says as he looks at those before him, “Why do you think I come here as a destroyer?” I see Sif nearby, standing with the companions. Why were the companions here?

“What good could come from that gauntlet Loki?” Sif demands, “Nothing good comes from such power.”

“I can make it work,” he tells her earnestly, “I will raise Asgard into glory and there will never be a threat to the nine realms ever again.”

“It doesn’t work like that Loki,” Thor tells him, “Put the gauntlet back into the vault where it will be safe….Thanos is gone…he is a threat no more.”

“I can’t do that Thor…you know I can’t,” Loki tells him firmly.

“Then I must stop you,” Thor says sadly.

“And I…” Sif says as she steps up next to Thor.

“As must we,” say the companions three, stepping up next to Sif and Thor.

“So be it,” Loki says darkly and takes one glance at me before I realize what he’s doing.

“No!” I shout and grab for his hand, only to wrap my fingers around air instead. “No…No…Loki!” I scream, whirling on the spot. “No…No…. _please no_.”

“Search Asgard,” Thor orders, “Find him, Find him now!” I watch him approach me, solemn and serious, “Sigyn…lock yourself in one of the rooms…don’t let anyone in…wait for me to come and find you.”

“Doors won’t stop him Thor!” I shout at his retreating back, “Dimensions…space…nothing stops him. Look at this dress…do you know he materialized this right out of thin air? Like…one minute I’m in my uniform the next I’m dressed like _this_! Thor….weapons won’t work on him…he’s indestructible now.”

“We must try!” he yells back and it frightens me a little. Thor angry is really…really scary.

I watch them gather together, grabbing weapons and rounding up guards to search the city.  As I pace the throne room I see Sif standing next to Thor…and to my great surprise she kisses him. I smile, a brief shining moment of joy…she finally got up the nerve to talk to him.

“I love you,” she says as she steps away from his shocked face and hurries down the corridor after the others. He glances back at me, notes my grin and then furrows his brows before looking at Sif.

“Go,” I say to him, motioning towards the others, “I’ll be safe here.”

He grins and runs off after Sif and I smile at his retreating back. Once they’re gone, I run like hell for the bifrost.

* * *

 

Running across the rainbow bridge is a lot farther then I thought it would be. I have one chance to stop this, even if it means I have to lock Heimdall in a cupboard, I have to keep him away from Loki.

Inside the bifrost Heimdall stands guard and turns as I approach. “Ok…gonna sound crazy but I may need to push you into the lake.”

“What?” he frowns at me, looking thoroughly confused.

“Ok…that was rude,” I say as I start again, “but Loki is trying like hell to trigger Ragnarok and he’s got the gauntlet and…”

“I know,” he tells me quietly, “and I am ready to meet my death should it come this night. I will not abandon my guard before the bifrost.”

“If you stay here and he comes…and he will…if you kill him Heimdall…” I shake my head, “you kill us all.”

“How do you know this?” he says to me, looking bewildered.

“The stories…look it’s a long story ok? That’s what the myths say what happens.”

“Then it has happened before…and will happen again and again and again,” Heimdall tells me, “If this is truly Ragnarok…then it is a death for us all, but from it will come rebirth. If I die this night at Loki’s hand as he will upon mine…then we will come again.”

“You can’t,” I say frantically, tears running unchecked down my face. I don’t know why this is making me cry other then I’m desperate and tired and scared.

“Step aside Sigyn,” I hear Loki’s voice as I turn to look at him.

I shake my head and stare him down, “I won’t.”

“I said _move_ , Sigyn,” he waves his hand and the power of the gauntlet forces me aside.  I know why he’s here now…why Heimdall must kill him. If he doesn’t Loki could use the power of the bifrost as a war machine. So instead I try something else…something crazy.

I walk right up to him, right in the middle of his epic stare down between he and Heimdall and I yank that damned stupid helm off his head and toss it aside. He opens his mouth to protest but I catch his face between my palms and I look him straight in the eye. “Talk to me…” I say softly, “You want something from all this…what is it you want? What do you want more than anything in all the universe?”

“What?” he frowns at me, and I look up at him pleadingly.

“Tell me Loki,” I say gently, “tell me what it is you want…what you _really_ want.”

Heimdall hovers in the background, sword drawn and ready for battle. I ignore him as I step closer to Loki, our bodies barely touching as I gaze up into his eyes, “tell me.”

“My Father…and my Mother,” he says after a pregnant pause, “I want my… _my Father and Mother.”_

The power of the gauntlet glimmers with light and suddenly another voice fills the room, and Loki and I turn towards the doors to the bifrost.  Odin stands within them, flanked by Asgardian guards. I smile…it worked.

“Then I am here, my son,” he says to him as his gaze shifts between the gauntlet and Loki.

“I…” Loki trails off, at a loss for words.

“And so am I,” says another voice and I stare in awe of the woman standing near Odin. Even Odin stops to stare, and I can see him mouth the words _Frigga_ just under his breath as he does.

“He’s brought the gauntlet home to you Allfather,” I say to Odin, filling in the blanks for Loki very quickly.

“I see that,” he says as he steps within the room, “but it looks to me that he is wielding it.”

“Only to aid you,” I reassure Odin, “Forgive me,” I say and bow politely, stepping away from Loki.

“I….” Loki says as he looks at the gauntlet and then at me. I nod towards it subtly as if sayings… _go on…give it to him_. For a moment I feel like time slows down. I don’t know what he’s going to do, I’ve only gotten him this far. Then I let out the breath I’d been holding as he slowly takes off the gauntlet and stares at it, before holding it out to the Allfather. “The gauntlet…Allfather,” he says and kneels.  Frigga smiles in the background but doesn’t step forward, only watches Odin step towards Loki.

I watch Odin take the gauntlet and step away from Loki before he sighs and glances at me and then back at Loki, “Thank you, my son….you have done Asgard proud this day….now…if you would introduce me to your friend…I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“This is…Sigyn of Midgard,” Loki says as he stands, motioning towards me.  I smile and bow, dropping to one knee when Loki mouths the word _kneel_.

“You’ve saved Asgard this day…we are in debt to you,” he tells me, “Come…return to the palace with us…we’ve much to discuss.”


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: The Hero Of Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

I sit through an entire feast in a state of euphoria. I don’t remember half the conversations that took place and by the time I’m in bed it’s well past midnight. I remember flashes of it though, the rejoicing of Odin’s return, the applause because Loki brought back the gauntlet and saved Asgard, Sif and Thor making out….I didn’t need to see that, really. Other than that, Queen Frigga’s pretty awesome.  I wasn’t expecting him to do that really, I was expecting Odin…well at least that was the plan. Two birds with one stone and all…well now it was three birds with one stone…or something. Anyhow, seeing Loki embrace her made me happy, because I’ve never seen him smile the way he did when he held her. That gauntlet is pretty epic, if not entirely far too dangerous for anyone to play around with. You could literally have anything you wanted, do anything you wanted with it. It made you crazy powerful and I wondered…I just wondered what would happen if I turned Loki’s attention to something he truly wanted.

I am back in the room I was before, which I don’t mind really. I’m comfortable in here. Earth was safe, Asgard was safe…the nightmare was finally behind us. Around six I wake up to watch the sun rise over the horizon, perched on the balcony as I sip what might be coffee…or at least the closest thing to it.

“I thought I might find you here,” Loki’s voice echoes from the doorway and I wave him in. He’s clean and differently dressed now, his gold and emerald armor with his dark locks slicked back. He looks princely now, and I think he might have even trimmed his hair a bit.

“Good morning,” I say as I offer him some of whatever it was I was drinking. He gratefully takes a cup and sips at it as we watch the sunrise.

“How did you know?” he says to me and I glance at him.

“I didn’t,” I shrug, “I took a wild shot in the dark really. That gauntlet could grant anything…you gave me clothes out of thin air…I’m pretty sure it could bring Odin to us too.”

He nods thoughtfully, “I really thought there wasn’t any way out of that….and now I have both my parents back.”

“Oh there was,” I tell him, “It just took me a minute to pull an idea together is all….and honestly…I had no idea the gauntlet could do that…I mean…it could do just about anything else so I took a wild guess. Your Mom is great by the way,” I tell him with a smile, “she found this…coffee stuff for me.”

“It isn’t coffee,” he tells me with a laugh, “it’s called Svvsa but I gather this is what coffee tastes like on your world?”

“Yep,” I nod, “it’s pretty epic.”

What will you do now?” he asks, watching me watch him.

“I don’t know…go home probably. I need to check on everybody else, you know? Also…you Dad wants to see me before I go.”

“I see,” he nods and then frowns when I smile at him, “what?”

“So you believe it now…that he’s your Father?”

“Well…I did wish for my Father through the gauntlet…and the Allfather is what it gave me…I suppose that makes him my Father.”

I grin at him, “I’m glad you’ve figured that out.”

We sit and eat from the tray of food the servants bring us before I add, “You’re a hero now, you know…”

“Oh yes,” he says as he gazes upon the view before us, “A hero of Asgard…but clearly never heroic enough to be King.”

“Does that really bother you so much?”

“It does…sometimes…Thor is reckless….though as of late he’s done much better. I suppose he might make a decent King. Granted, it was with my help that he’s even got this far….shouldn’t I deserve something for that? Shouldn’t I be King instead? It was my doing that led him to regaining Mjolnir…it was my doing that made him the wiser man that he is today. It was all _me_ ….”

“And Asgard is grateful for it,” I tell him honestly, “but you’re still second in line.”

He rolls his eyes, “Oh yes…the second brother…nothing more, nothing less.”

“And you will make him an excellent adviser someday. Asgard could not do without you.”

“So are you doing anything this morning?” He asks me after a pause, glancing my way.

I think he’s avoiding the topic.  “No…” I tell him as I glance at him, “why?”

He just grins.

“Are you sure about this?” I call as the wind whips my hair around. I’ve re-braided it three times already and it still comes undone.

“Well I can’t exactly teleport us there anymore,” Loki tells me as we fly across the vast expanse of water in a cruiser.  I sit on the bow of the boat and enjoy the breeze despite what it’s doing to my hair. I have a smile plastered across my face as we pull up to the dock and climb out. I follow him up a wooded path and into a garden. I recognize this garden; it was the one he took me to last night.

“My mother’s garden,” he tells me softly, “it’s one of my favorite places to come and read.”

I wander the garden because I finally can, exploring every pillar and pathway. I find a gazebo wreathed in flowers and sit on the bench within. Loki drops down next to me, placing a fresh looking fruit in my hands. “There good I promise,” he says, biting into his own.

I have no idea what this is, but it does look pretty good. We eat together and enjoy the peace of the garden, very little words passing between us.  Eventually I go lay out of the grass because the warm sun is amazing on my skin and he sits down cross legged beside me, producing a book from his coat. He reads and I nap, and the peace between us and the world around us is blissful.

“Why do you suppose my Father wishes to see you?” he asks me suddenly.

“I don’t know,” I shrug, “why do _you_ think he wants to see me?”

“I haven’t a clue,” he tells me as he sets his book aside and stretches out beside me on his side, his head perched on his hand as he looks down at me. “Tell me about Midgard.”

“You’ve been there many times,” I say to him, “You’ve got to be like…five thousand or something right?”

“You think me that old?” he scoffs with a smirk.

“Possibly,” I say to him, “I don’t know how old you are.”

“Try eight hundred and three…” he tells me pointedly.

“Wow…you’re like… _old_ …” I smirk up at him.

“You flatter me,” he laughs and gazes out at the water, “did you see Sif and Thor last night?”

“I did,” I grin up at him, “I’m pretty good at matchmaking, aren’t I?”

“You did that?” he laughs, “Oh wait till Thor finds out.”

“Oh you can’t tell him Loki!” I sit up quickly, “You can’t….Sif has been waiting around for ages to do that…”

“True…we mustn’t ruin it…I don’t think I could stand to watch Thor mope around the palace _again_.”

“Jane really did break his heart,” I sigh softly, “she met this other guy Richard…I think she just came to realize that he won’t grow old with her…and you know…I don’t think they could have children or anything and Jane wants children…and family…grandkids…all that. I think she realized Richard could give her that.”

“Well I did try to tell him,” Loki tells me, “That she would be gone in the blink of an eye….her life span is nothing to ours.”

“Yeah,” I say softly, both of us falling silent as we drift into thought.

 “I should be getting back,” I tell him after a while, “Your Father will be expecting me.”

“Yes,” he agrees with a nod and stands as he grabs his book before helping me up afterwards. I brush the dust from my skirts and follow him out to the dock where we climb back into the boat and head back to the palace.

 

* * *

 

When I reach Odin’s study I am let inside. I kneel before him as is custom on their world, and he is a King after all…I think it might be rude or disrespectful or something if I don’t.  He motions me to sit and I do, and watch him from across his vast oak desk.

“I understand you are responsible for my son’s rather sharp turn from his original plans?” He asks me.

 I just stare at him blinking. “I…” I trail off for a moment, “he…”

“I know,” he says quietly, “and it was wise of you to play it out the way you did. Thor told me of what he did in the palace….when you turned his words around that night in the bifrost it gave me the opportunity to let him go. He gave up the gauntlet and kneeled before his King…it was clear to all he had no mischievous intentions for it.”

“I knew,” I say after a moment, “that if I could just get him to wish for something he really wanted…I thought if you appeared I could show him two things. You are his Father even if not by blood…and it would wake you up.”

“Clever,” he nods thoughtfully and sets a round cylinder gold orb before me, “I believe this belongs to you.”

“Is that…” I trail off, staring at it.

“Yes,” he nods, “Take that back to your home world and keep it where it will be safe. We must not have all the stones in one place. I am having another sent to the Nova Core as we speak.”

I nod thoughtfully and pocket the golden orb within my skirts. “Thank you.”

He nods and watches me, “I would make an offer to you…if you will accept it,” he tells me as he gazes upon me, “I have never seen anyone talk Loki down as you have. You stood by his side when no one else would, even all the way out to Jotunheim. No Midgardian has ever been to that barren place, and that is why I told Heimdall to send you there after Loki.”

I blink at him.

“You… _you_ told him to do that?” I say bewildered. “How?”

“He can hear me,” Heimdall says, “and I whisper in his mind when it suits me.”

“Oh,” I nod with raised eyebrows.  I wonder how much Heimdall has told him…

“My offer is this Sigyn of Midgard,” he tells me, “That I will admit you into the trials of Asgard…and should you pass them, you would become Asgardian and be allowed to stay on Asgard as one of us.”

“Trials…..” I say softly, “Like….sword fighting and fire breathing dragon kind of trials or…?”

He smiles faintly, “Something like that. Do you accept?”

I stare at him and he stares at me and I say nothing for a while. I can tell he knows I’m debating this internally. Finally I answer, “I accept….as long as I am allowed to visit Midgard should I pass the trials. I do have friends on Midgard still.”

“Of course,” he nods, “but you would be allowed to go on matters of business only.”

“I’m pretty sure I could come up with some business,” I nod thoughtfully.

“Good,” he says, “The trials will be a week hence from today…return to Midgard if you must and be with your friends and loved ones…then return and we shall begin the trials.”

I leave his study, giddy as all hell and terrified all at once.

 

* * *

 

That evening I sit in a tavern with Sif and the others. I am free from house arrest officially and back to my old dark haired self.  The others never question why I hide my true appearance and I don’t care to explain it to them. When you live one way for so long, it’s hard to show your true face after a while. 

“So,” Fandral tells me with a grin, “I hear you threatened to throw Heimdall into the sea.”

“I did _not_ ,” I say mockingly appalled by the suggestion, “I merely suggested it.”

“Whatever she has done,” Sif says, “she must have done something right. She has returned our queen to us, and I hear the Allfather has offered her the right of trial.”

“What?” Loki chimes in, his gazing swinging towards me sharply.

“Tell me Sigyn,” Sif says, “Have you accepted it?”

“I have,” I tell her as I sip from my mug and choke a little when Thor slaps my back and cheers with the others upon my confirmation. The only one not cheering is Loki, and he’s staring me down and remaining curiously silent about it.

We eat and drink until I’m full and their just flat out tired. We all walk back together, but when we reach the palace steps Loki offers to walk me back to my chambers. I take his arm and let him lead me, much to the amusement of the company we had returned with.

“You musn’t do it,” he tells me when were alone. I freeze up and glance at him, his gaze is firmly rooted ahead of him and not on my face. I cannot read his expression at all.

“Why?”  I say softly.

“It’s dangerous….nobody has gone through the trials in hundreds of years, and for good reason. If you fail….you will be sent back to Midgard.”

“I figured that,” I tell him with a nod, “What exactly do the trials entail?”

“Four tasks,” he says to me, “You must display four different aspects that all Asgardians require. Courage, Honor, Duty and Wisdom….the final task after the four initial ones is to prove that you can exist as an Asgardian…that you can survive in our society as one of us….Sigyn it isn’t easy…transitioning from mortal to Asgardian is dangerous and confusing. You will be stronger…faster…more durable. You will be capable of things you never thought you could do.”

“So,” I tell him, “If I make it that far, you can help me learn.”

“I am forbidden to do that,” he tells me softly as we reach my chambers and turn to face each other. “You must figure it out on your own I’m afraid.”

“I’ll be fine Loki,” I reassure him as I turn to go into my chambers, “Don’t worry…I can handle this.”

“Sigyn,” he sighs as I start to close the door.

“Yes?” I ask, peering at him through the crack between the frame and the door itself.

“Please…just….be careful alright?”

“I will,” I tell him softly, “Good night Loki.”

“Good night,” he says and watches me close the door. I don’t know how long he stands outside my door, but I think he stood there for a while. I don’t hear his retreating footsteps until I put out the candles and climb into bed.

 

* * *

 

Back on Earth, Thor accompanies me to the Avengers headquarters to see that the stone is safely returned to Vision. They’ve preserved his body within the containment unit that was used to create him. It took a great deal of work but Stark manages to get the stone back into Vision’s forehead and we all rejoice when he wakes up.

Nobody knew what had happened to Loki and I, and everybody has been waiting for the worst when Thor and I showed up.  Now were sitting around the table in Stark’s pent house eating noddle’s out of cartons of Chinese food and laughing about the recent events.

“I never thought,” Stark says as he sips from his wine glass, “that you of all people could get under that tight ass’s armor like that.”

“I didn’t,” I admit to him, “I just…reasoned with him I guess.”

“Nobody has been able to reason with him,” Nat tells me, “I would know…I tried.”

“But you did get him to tell us everything we wanted,” Stark says as he points at Natasha with his fork before digging into his own carton, “What did he call you again? A mewling quim? _Wow_ ….very old school.”

“Ouch,” I say as I glance at Natasha, “Kinda harsh.”

“I’ve heard worse,” she shrugs, “so, any confusing phrases sent your way?”

“Nope,” I shake my head, “None….he might have called me a stupid mortal once or twice but that’s about it.”

“So,” Stark says as he looks at me, “When’s the wedding?”

“ _Stark_ ,” I sigh in frustration, rolling my eyes.

“Ok,” he laughs, “I’ll stop…but you have to admit…you two have been acting weird around each other since the moment you were in the same room together.”

“There _was_ that one time…” Natasha trails off when she catches my withering look and falls suspiciously silent. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Stark who looks between us and then chooses not to ask. I am grateful for that; I don’t want to explain what had happened.

 

* * *

 

I spend my week carefully. I visit the graves of my family and bring them flowers and tell them of my adventures. I wish there was some way to tell them, to show them what I’ve experienced, where I’ve been, what I’ve seen. It’s only because of them that I got to do any of it, and it was their dream.

Next I track down Victor and spend a day or two with him. He’s busy as usual, held up in a run-down apartment across town with two roommates. I’m sure Victor could afford to live on his own; he gets paid well enough for it. I just think he prefers to lay low and be able to bail out when necessary.

After my visit with Victor I go find Wanda. Whatever Loki did to her had adverse effects. She’s never quiet been the same since, even though her powers were restored to her shortly after Loki and I disappeared.  I think it really screwed with her head, whatever the gauntlet did to her.  She’s staying on Barton’s farm with his family, and she spends most of her time in her room. Barton knows what it feels like to have Loki screwing with your head, and so he offered to help her out.

“I’m sorry for what Loki did to you,” I say quietly. She’s outside today, sitting among flowers with a book in her lap. We both sit and watch Barton’s kids play under the trees nearby. His wife is in the garden beside us, pulling up vegetables.

“It was not your fault,” she tells me just as softly.

“I tried to stop him,” I admit, “I mean I did in the end…”

“That is what is important,” she says, “We are mutants you and I…whatever that gauntlet did…it has the power to make us normal again.  There are those in the world who would paid good money to be made normal…the cure failed to cure us...”

“You took it?” I blink at her.

“I tried,” she admits quietly, “and I failed.”

“You and your brother were making good money though,” I say, bewildered.

“I was tired,” she says, “I wanted to be normal again. I wanted the children on the street to stop pointing at me like I was some freak of nature. Sigyn….no one must ever know about that gauntlet….if someone…Magneto were to ever find out about it…”

“I know,” I say softly, “He could make the normal people mutants like us.”

“Yes,” she nods, “I was thinking the same thing. If it can turn a mutant normal…then it can turn a normal person into a mutant too.”

We both agree to keep it a secret and never speak of it again. The war between Mutants and everybody else was a dangerous one, and we didn’t need to go in there and add to it.

 

* * *

 

When I get back to headquarters Tony is speaking to Quill over some kind of face chat. Apparently the Nova Core has contacted the Avengers base recently in talks about the stones and how best to keep them safe. When Stark spots me he calls after me and I step into his office, smiling at Quill as I do.

“Hey there,” I wave a little and he grins and waves back.

“Hey,” he says, “how are you?”

“Feeling better,” I nod.

“I hear I partly owe it to you that we got the stone back,” he tells me.

“Well…I helped a little I suppose,” I shrug.

“Hey,” Stark cuts in, “you didn’t tell me that Asgard sent one of the stones to the Nova Core.”

“Oh…” I trail off looking sheepish, “well…now you know.”

Quill laughs in the background, “Yeah…Drax does that a lot too.”

Later that evening I pack up all my things and empty out my closet at the headquarters. I told Fury what was going on and why I was leaving. He accepted my resignation and wished me good luck. Stark wasn’t as nice about it, he gave me shit for at least twenty minutes because he found out _why_ I was going back to Asgard.  Most of it was playful banter really; he just likes to see if he can push my buttons.

I take one last look at the Avenger’s headquarters where my home has been for a while now and sigh before looking up at the sky. “Alright Heimdall, I’m ready.”

 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Trial Interupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

We have a feast before the big day tomorrow. I sit between Sif and Fandral, musing about what I did over the course of the week.  There is a great deal of wine and food and music, and I try to enjoy it as much as I can. I’m kind of scared right now though, a little giddy and super nervous.  I drink more then I should, and dance when asked too. Hell I even indulge Fandral in a song or two.  The more I drink the more I feel like I’m floating, like the world is ethereal and magical. I don’t remember going to bed or even making it to my bed chambers but apparently I do.

* * *

 

               When I wake in the morning it is to the sound of Sif yanking open the drapes and hauling my lazy butt out of bed. Thankfully I am not hung over, clever as I was to drink as much water as I could get my hands on before I went to sleep….or I think that’s what I did….right?

I am led down to the pavilion for the first trial and I’m so nervous I think I might just throw up.  I’m pretty sure everyone in Asgard is here. As I walk through the palace I am flanked by Sif and Loki. Sif offers me a gold chalice filled with what I think is wine. “Drink…its tradition,” she says to me and I do as I’m told, it’s sweet and cold. Loki watches me the whole time; it’s really unnerving how he keeps staring… Sif and Loki exchange glances as I drink and I look between the two of them curiously. “Did I miss something?”

“No,” Sif shakes her head and smiles, “Most people don’t handle Asgardian wine as well as you do, especially the good stuff.”

“It _was_ really good,” I nod as I hand her back the chalice, “So what am I doing first?”

“The first trial,” Loki supplies for me, “Courage.”

“So…fire breathing hydra?” I look between them curiously. When they stare back at me blankly I blush and look at my feet, “Sorry….wrong mythology.”

“Sigyn,” Sif tells me as we walk, “The trials are not about your prowess in battle….but who you are…on the inside. They will strip you down and bare the truth of you to all.”

“Oh,” I say as we approach the pavilion where the entire court is waiting. Loki leaves my side to stand with his father and Sif joins Thor. I kneel before Odin as I am commanded, and wait for instructions.

I really hope I’m not fighting some fire breathing hydra…that would really suck.

Odin is busy, talking to Frigga and others nearby. I wait…and I wait….and I wait….finally he looks at me and stands, motioning for me to stand as well.  I’m am told that my task is within the arena….and I brace myself for what lies beyond the wide wooden doors behind him. Inside the arena, the crowd has gathered and their cries have reached a fever pitch. I’m shaking all the way down to my boots as I walk out into the arena. I don’t even have a weapon…

The whole place falls silent in an instant and when I look up, every head is turned and every eye is on the gate before me, wide iron doors that swing outward as if beckoning me forward.  I step forward cautiously; I don’t know what’s in there. I try to change, to use my mutant strength to my advantage but I find that I can’t. I feel a weird sort of panic bloom in my chest, I feel naked and exposed without my abilities. My hair is gold in the sun, and I wonder why I never noticed it before.

I step beyond the gates and they swing shut behind me. Its pitch black down here…wherever here is. I hear weird noises and freeze, there’s something moving in the darkness. The farther I walk the lighter it becomes, until I’m walking in a vast stone hall with torches illuminating the walls and golden ceiling. I’m in some kind of museum, and I can’t help but stop and look at everything I pass by.  A stone tablet….some funny looking blue box that swirls with light….and then…the gauntlet.

I just stare at it, and I swear it could be staring back at me. There are only three out of the five stones still within it. There’s a bang from somewhere above and the ceiling rans down clouds of dust on my head. I jump and look up, alarm bells going off in my head.

Somethings wrong….I don’t think this is part of the trial anymore.

“Sigyn!” I see Sif running down the corridor towards me, “Something’s going wrong…the Allfather sent you here to save you. We must go!”

“What’s happening?” I ask and she shakes her head, “There’s no time…” she tells me as she grabs the gauntlet off the stand and tucks it into a satchel that she swings over her shoulders, “Follow me and stay close.” She orders, handing me one of her daggers. We hurry through the corridors and out towards the front of the palace.

“What the hell is happening?” I say, my eyes wide with terror.

“Malekith,” Sif hisses darkly, “We thought him destroyed…but apparently he had other plans. He’s after the gauntlet…he mustn’t get it.”

“And here I thought we were finally done with that drama,” I sigh heavily and run after her.

Part of the palace has been taken out, some great metal ship crashed into it. “Look out!” Sif shouts and I whip around in time to dodge the shot of a phaser gun. Sif slices him down quickly, spinning with her sword shining in the sun like silver. I watch her work, she’s amazing. It’s unfortunate however, when one of the dark elves rips the satchel from her shoulders and runs with it.

“Shit!” I cry out and run after him, my lungs burning and my legs aching with the strain. I can see another ship coming in, careening right towards Sif…

“SIF!” I stop and scream. It slams into the path she stands on and she’s thrown clean over the railing.

Save Sif….Save Gauntlet…I don’t have time for both.

I can see her barely hanging on, clinging to the edge with all her strength. The drop will kill her I’m certain.  I look between her and the gauntlet and there is grief in my eyes, and an apology. She can see me, her hand outstretched and pleading for help.  I shake my head and she lowers her hand….I think she understands why.

They will pay for this.

I run after the elf and tackle him to the ground like a football player. I let out a wild scream and then shoot him in the face with his own gun. Then I grab the gauntlet and run like hell. I have tears sliding down my cheeks and I slide to my knees and lean over the side, screaming Sif’s name. She is broken and immovable down below…I don’t know when she fell, I never saw it. I don’t know if she is alive or dead….I scream even when Loki drags me away and we run for the throne room. The shields are rising around the palace, higher and higher until they seal us in.

That evening when the battle is over, I hide in my chambers and remember Sif’s pleading face. I couldn’t even look at Thor when he saw Sif’s broken body being carried into the hall. The gauntlet was safe again, and the last of Malekith’s people are dead. The threat was over, but the grief has only just begun.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: A Funeral and Another Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

I stay in bed only until the maids drive me out of it. I sit on the balcony and stare bleakly at the city afterwards. I spend the whole day like that, even refusing to let Loki take me out into the courtyard. I don’t want to go anywhere…I don’t want to do anything….I let her die…I let her die…

We attend the funeral together, Loki and I. I let him take my hand and lead me down to the harbor where he must go and stand with his parents and Thor and I stay with the companions.  We release silver orbs that hover up into the sky as we watch Sif’s body pass us by, floating by with so many others in ornate looking boats. I cry because I can’t hold it in. I try not to really break down; I don’t want to do that in front of anyone. It doesn’t go unnoticed my weeping, because when I think I’m alone afterwards in one of the garden courtyards, Loki finds me and I end up crying into his armor instead.

“I killed her,” I whisper into the gold of his breast plate, “It’s all my fault…It was either save the gauntlet or save her and I chose the gauntlet….I had too…if I didn’t the whole damn galaxy would be in danger.”

“Sif would have wanted you to choose the gauntlet,” Loki reassures me. He’s never touched my hair before…it’s really odd but comforting as he strokes his fingers down my scalp and back.

“You didn’t see her…she was so scared…so sad….she pleaded for me to help her…she called my name and held out her hand and I just left her to die!” I say bitterly, angrily.

“You did what you had too,” he says, catching me by the shoulders and making me look him in the eye, “Protecting the gauntlet was priority over all else.”

I just stare up at him and wipe the tears from my face.

 

* * *

 

The next day I start the next trial. The fact that I saved the gauntlet was enough for Odin to let me bypass the first.  The second trial if my count is right is about honor.  I remember the pattern Loki gave me and I’ve been using that as a basis for which is which. Not entirely sure how I’m going to prove my honor here….until I find out that I passed the damn trial without even realizing it.

Earlier that day I’d been with Fandral in the courtyard. I was told the trial would be at noon and Fandral was teaching me how to use a short sword.  When he left, I noticed he left something behind.  It was a gold ring with a ruby inlay, and much to my surprise I watch one of the maid servants snatch it up and run like hell with it.

That particular servant had three mouths to feed and no husband to help her. If I turn her in, she’ll be fired for sure. The pay the servants get here is better than any job in the city, so I try option B instead. I track her down and confront her directly.

“Give it back,” I tell her firmly.

“Give what back milady?” she says, all wide eyes and innocence.

“The ring you stole, it belongs to Lord Fandral.”

“I haven’t stole any ring,” she scowls at me, “How dare you!”

“I saw you steal it…now give it back or I will return here with Lord Fandral himself.”

“I haven’t got no…” she trails off as she watches me take off the gold cuff on my arm. This woman is desperate and hungry…she’s all skin and bones and I don’t even want to imagine what her kids must be like.

“Look,” I say as I hold up the cuff, the only thing I have left of Sif. She gave it to me as a present before the trials. “I will give you this cuff if you give me that ring…it’s free…easy money. It’s got to be worth just as much as that ring….that way you’re not stealing anything, and you’ll be able to feed your kids.”

She stares at the cuff and then at me before producing the ring from her skirts. I snatch it back and give her the cuff. I watch her walk off with it, and my heart sinks even lower as I turn away and go off to find Fandral to return his ring.

That evening at the feast Odin produces the very same cuff and sets it down before me. I stare at it and then up at him. I am told that the servant was ordered to steal that ring as Fandral was ordered to drop it.  I cry when I get back to my room, cradling the cuff to my cheek.

The next trial is duty. I am scheduled for that trial a week from now, so I spend all my time in the library or by the water.  Today on this particular day, Loki sits with me as I skip rocks across the water and stare bitterly silent at the sea.

“I am sorry about Sif,” he tells me after a while, “Once when we were children she and I used to run along these shores. Of course Sif was always the warrior even at that age…she’d dash out into the water and swim out to the bifrost and back before I could even get my boots off.”

I lie back in the sand and fold my hands behind my head. “Tell me more,” I urge him, I want to hear stories about her childhood.

“One time,” he begins and goes on to tell me different stories throughout the afternoon, one was about Sif and something that reminded me of a rhino, and another about the first time she went to a ball and fell flat on her face before Odin and Queen Frigga. I drift off to sleep beside him, listening to the sound of his voice. My head has somehow made its way onto his shoulder when I wake up, and he’s reading.

“I suppose you’d like your shoulder back,” I say with a sleepy smile and sit up. He stretches out beside me and sits up as well.

“I would, thank you,” he tells me with a grin, “Your head is so _heavy_ my whole arm was starting to go numb.”

“Oi!” I laugh and smack him on the shoulder.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” he says quietly to me.

“About what?” I ask, glancing at him.

“Oh it’s just…” he stares at me and then looks away, “I wish I could help you.”

“You _are_ helping me,” I smile as I catch his hand in mine and kiss his knuckles. I freeze upon doing this, that was just way too friendly… _way_ to friendly…

He’s staring at me now, his eyes locked on the place where my lips touched as I free his hand from my grip and stand. I brush the sand from my skirts and together we hike back up into the city. At dinner he’s oddly missing and when I ask about him someone mentions him feeling ill.  I decide after dinner to go looking for him, and knock lightly on his chamber doors when I arrive. I touch the door and find it unlocked, so I stick my head through the door to see if he’s there. Sure enough there’s a few candles lit so I step inside, calling his name lightly as I walk. I stop when I hear his voice.  Then I notice it, shimmering just inside his closet. I look to make sure he’s busy, his back to me from where he stands on the balcony. I’m sure I’m seeing things as I peer into his closet.

It can’t be…it was the gauntlet.

I know I put it back…I know that was the gauntlet I sacrificed Sif’s life for, it had to be. This thing…this _lie_ in his closet wasn’t the gauntlet. All the blood in my veins has turned to ice as I stare at it; it even has all the stones still save the one that belonged to Vision. He must have given up that stone in particular to hold up the illusion. He didn’t want anyone figuring out that he kept the real gauntlet. Maybe at some point he wished for a decoy?  I close the closet and stand behind the modesty wall to listen to his conversation.

I think he’s talking to himself….until I realize he’s reading off a list.

It was a list of things, a list of desires. One of them was Sif….I realize what he’s planning and tears are burning in my eyes. I trusted that backstabbing bastard. I thought we were friends, I thought I’d finally done something right and helped him.

Looks like I was wrong.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: The God of Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

I’m running down the palace corridors, I shove past people and servants and probably Fandral…I think I might have knocked a wine goblet out of his hand I’m not certain. I just know I’m running for the throne room, because terror and sorrow is threatening to drown me. I’m not even sure why I’m crying over that idiot but I am. I’m crying because he is lost to me, he’s lost to all of us. I’m crying because it proves to me that I am not Sigyn…I’m not good enough to hold him at bay…never as good as her…never…never…never…

“You fool,” I whisper to myself as I walk towards the throne. Odin isn’t going to be here…it’s the middle of the night. I groan and rub my face tiredly, scrubbing tears from my cheeks before I turn tail and run for Odin’s own bed chambers. When the guards see me coming they order me away.

“He’s gone to bed….wait till morning,” one tells me.

“This is an emergency…Ragnarok level emergency…wake him up, _now_ ,” I say firmly.

I wait impatiently in the corridor until he appears, groggy with sleep. I look at him and then lose all my nerve. Am I really turning Loki in? Can I really do this? I know what they’ll do…I know what’s going to happen.

“He’s not sick,” I say even though that’s not exactly how I wanted to begin, “He’s got the gauntlet….he’s planning something…I don’t know what.”

“You are certain?” Odin looks alarmed as he orders the vault be checked.

“He has some kind of decoy in there…it’s not the real one.”

“What’s going on?” I hear Queen Frigga before I see her. When Odin apprises her of the situation she looks both dismay and disappointed.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper quietly.

She looks at me with a frown, “For what?”

“I’m such a fool….I trusted him…I mean I really thought maybe…” I shake my head and wipe the tears from my eyes.

“He has fooled us all time and time again,” Queen Frigga’s voice is so soothing, I am calmed instantly.

“Loki is gone,” Odin says later on. He and several guards went to his chambers and searched for him. He and the gauntlet are gone. Thor is awake now, still pulling on his armor as he approaches his mother and I.

“Thor…” I say as he approaches, “I found it in his closet….I went to go see him and noticed it…”

“He has deceived us many times,” he says tiredly, “We must search for him.”

We spend the rest of the night searching the city for him, and then rounds of guards are sent to different realms to search as well. Heimdall cannot see him, Loki must be using the gauntlet to block him.  It goes on like this for days and days until one night I am lying asleep in bed and I notice someone standing in my room.

“Loki?” I say sleepily, rolling over to look at him. He wears his full armor, golden horns glinting in the light from the city through the windows of the balcony doors.

“You have something of mine,” he says pointedly.

“I…what?” I look at him quizzically.

He steps forward and waves the gauntlet. I watch an apple float forth from my drawer and into his hand. I forgot all about that apple....

When he waves his hand the illusion fades and I realize that the apple was never an apple…but an infinity stone.

“Dude…” I breath aloud as I stare at the shining gold stone in his hand, “I was tossing that thing around like a _football_.”

“Good thing it didn’t explode, right?” he grins at me as he sets the stone in place into the gauntlet.

“But…you gave that one back to me…I took it back to Midgard for Vision…”

“I made another,” he smiles at me like it was clever, “I made two.”

“You can’t…”

“I think we’ve established that I can pretty much do anything with this gauntlet Sigyn,” he tells me. “Now…for you,” he says as he waves his hand towards the balcony. “I’m sorry for what happened to Sif…I never meant for her to get involved.”

What happens next is indescribable.

All I can say is that one minute Sif was dead and gone forever and the next she was lying out on my balcony unconscious but alive.

“How did you…” I trail off.

“Time…I can bend time to my will now….I pulled her free before she hit the ground and brought her here instead.”

“But that’s a paradox!” I say worriedly.

“Not if I supply another dead body to take her place,” he counters easily, “It isn’t hard to create a duplicate of her and switch them.”

“Oh…Oh my…” I jump off the bed and run to her, dropping to my knees as I brush the dark hair from her face and kiss her forehead. I’m so happy she’s alive I could cry….I’ve been crying a lot lately and most of it was because of Loki. I get to my feet and rush back to him, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly before I come to grips with what’s happening and why I really _shouldn’t_ be hugging him right now.

“Do you know,” he tells me, his lips near my ear as his arms encircle me so that I can’t pull away from him, “that now I can do anything I want…if I get it wrong I can simple wave my hand and try again. I’ll never get it wrong again Sigyn.”

“Loki,” I sigh into his shoulder, letting him hold me, “your kind of getting it wrong right now….I’d start waving if I were you.”

“I’ve already done that twice now I was sort of hoping the third time around would be the right one,” he says to me.

 I lean back to look up at him wide eyed. “How many times have we done this?”

“Twice,” he shrugs and then leans down and kisses me. I freeze in his arms; I’m not sure why he’s kissing me. He’s not a bad kisser…far from it…I just don’t really understand what’s going on. I kiss him back and he seems pleased by this, his free hand sliding through my hair and holding me in place.

“Finally got it right this time,” he muses with his lips against mine.

“Loki…” I hear Sif’s voice in the background and I break away from him to look at Sif. She looks horrified…betrayed….a number of things. I realize that Loki is wearing the gauntlet…and I might have just been making out with him.

“Sif,” I say, “Wait…hang on…”

“Traitors,” she hisses with wide eyes, “Both of you!”

“ _No_...” I trail off because we aren’t in my room anymore.

“Now,” he tells me firmly, “Do as I tell you for once and _stay here_.”

I was in Queen Frigga’s garden again, and before I can protest he disappears. I find that I’m trapped here too; he’s sealed me in with some kind of invisible bubble. I end up with a front row seat to watching Asgard burn. Anything that hits the bubble bounces right off, and anyone who passes it can’t see or hear me at all. The people of Asgard were fleeing into the forest to get away from the fire giants that have invaded. Apparently he had another army waiting in the wings as well.

* * *

 

I watch Ragnarok blow through Asgard, an unstoppable storm. I wonder how many times Loki used the gauntlet to go back in time and visit me. That moment when he just appeared in the tree above me…dropping that apple into my lap. How many times did he betray me? Was this whole thing a rouse? Why did he kiss me? I just stare and stare, leaning against the bubble’s wall until it will let me go no farther…until suddenly it did.

I fall flat on my face in the dirt and sit up, scrambling to my feet. I’m running before I know what’s happening, running for the boat waiting at the shore. I wonder if Loki put it there on purpose, if he knew that the bubble would fail eventually. Or maybe he freed me on purpose…maybe he thought it was safe to do so?

I am wrong on every account.

I speed across the lake, as fast as the boat will let me go. I’ve never flown one of these things before but I have had practice flying a jet, so this is kind of similar.  I know where I’m going, I’m certain he’s there. When I reach the bifrost I can see Heimdall with Loki just above me up on the bridge. I know Loki is going for the bifrost…just like last time. I take the stairs two at a time, occasionally stumbling and scrapping my knees in my rush to reach the top.

When I get there, I’m too late.

You know the rest I’m sure, there isn’t any point in repeating it all. So this is the part where I die dramatically with Loki in my arms, facing down a hailstorm of fire and death.  I know that Ragnarok is about death and rebirth…so maybe I’ll see him again; maybe this isn’t the end for us. Maybe I’ll wake up again in another life and we’ll find each other again, like Dracula and Mina Murray.

I certainly hope so.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

The first thing I realize is that it’s daytime…and the sun is shining in my eyes.  I’m lying on soft fur on top of a bed and Odin is standing on one side of the bed with Queen Frigga just behind him in a chair. On the other side is Sif and Thor…and across the room, brooding by the window is Loki.

“I…” I cough hard, my voice is rough from disuse.

“No,” Odin says gently, “do not try and speak…nor should you try and get up. The trials are very hard on the body. You will be exhausted for some time.”

I stare up at him, asking him for answers with my eyes rather than my voice. 

“You will have your answers when you are well…only know that you have passed the trials.”

I don’t even bother to wait for them to leave. I pass out before they’ve even walked out of the room and I sleep like a rock for three days. When I wake it’s midafternoon and Sif is sitting beside the bed. I roll over to look at her and she smiles when she sees I’m awake.

“Good afternoon,” she tells me softly.

“How long was I out?” I ask groggily.

“Three days…Loki’s been frantic.”

“What happened?” I ask as I sit up slowly, but body sore and aching.

“You passed,” she beams at me.

“But….I never took the trials….right?” I blink at her, looking confused.

“You did,” she says to me, “From the very moment you drank from your wine goblet the evening of the feast after you returned from Midgard…you were in the trials.”

“I see….and how is that?” I ask with a quirked eyebrow.

“You’ve been in a dream state for a day and a half…everything you went through…every moment in that dream was designed to test you.”

“I don’t understand…” I say, frowning at her, “So…none of that happened….Ragnarok…all of it…”

She blinks at me, “Ragnarok?”

“Yes…” I trail off.

“He sent you through Ragnarok?”

“Yes…”

She just sits there and stares at me so I stare back until Odin appears. We both turn as he enters, taking a seat on the other side of the bed. “I was told you have awakened.”

“I have,” I agree with him, “what’s going on?”

“You passed,” he tells me, “everything you have endured within the dream state was meant to test you. Courage…Honor…Duty…and Wisdom. Duty to Asgard before all else…you sacrificed all to protect the gauntlet despite the pain it caused you…placing the lives of the Asgardian people above one…above your own. Honor…you admitted the truth to me about Loki rather than hiding it…you came to me and told me what he was planning rather than keeping it secret. The courage to stay with Loki even in the face of certain death, and the wisdom to accept that death...to know that if you were to run you would unleash that destruction upon the rest of the realms.”

“So….” I trail off, gapping at him. He nods to Sif who turns and picks up a golden apple that was resting on my bed side table. It shimmered in the morning light as she extended it to me. When I touched it, oddly enough it snaps apart, slivers of apple blooming outward like a metal flower to reveal a single vial of a shimmering golden substance.

“One of Idunn’s golden apples,” Odin tells me, “It will transition you from Midgardian to Asgardian.”

I am in shock as I stare at the flower and then at Odin. Ever trauma I endured, every fear and every sorrow was all a dream. When everybody leaves I just sit there with the apple in my lap, until I realize I’m actually not alone at all.

“Are you going to drink it…or are you going to stare at it?” Loki asks me, shifting his gaze between the vial and I.

“I…” I blink at it and then look at him. “I turned you in….I sang like a canary to Odin when I thought you’d stolen the gauntlet…and then you were dying….and I had your blood on my hands….and you were blue….and…and…” I start to cry and then I can’t stop, “Sif was dead….I….I…she died and it was all my fault…and Asgard was burning…” I am shaking so badly the apple tumbles from my lap and snaps shut near my feet.

“Leave it to my Father to use me as the test,” he smirks faintly, “what did I do?”

“You hid the gauntlet…” I tell him, “I couldn’t….you just…”

“I won’t,” he says sharply and I blink up at him. “I won’t do that Sigyn…I swear to you…I’m done with the gauntlet…never again.”

“Ok,” I say as he sits on the edge of the bed and catches my hands, staring into my eyes. He seems almost desperate for me to know he’s speaking the truth. I know he is for some reason, he’s just way to earnest not to be. “I believe you Loki.”

“Good,” he nods and kisses my knuckles before releasing my hands from his grip, “How about some breakfast?”

“Yes please,” I say earnestly as he calls for a servant.

 

* * *

 

As we sit and eat breakfast I keep sneaking glances at him until he finally gets tired of it and looks at me. “Is there something the matter?”

“I keep wondering if I’m dreaming still…” I admit to him, “If I’m going to wake up tomorrow and we’ll do this all over again.”

“I assure you,” he grins at me, “this is quiet real.”

There was an elephant in the room and we both knew it.

After a while of him staring at the apple and then at me, I finally sigh and look at him, “I will drink it when I’m ready.”

“I can’t make you…nor can I ask you…” he says to me, “It’s forbidden. It must be your choice and your choice alone.”

“Would you ask me?” I say suddenly and look at him.

“Yes,” he answers just as quickly and I blink and look away.

“Why?” I ask in return.

“Because…you’ll be happy here.” He says and I can see the glimmer of determination in his eyes…he’s going to use his famous silver tongue isn’t he?

“Oh I figured that,” I agree, “but when I was in the dream…I wasn’t a mutant anymore…it was like my abilities were stripped from me. Will that happen when I drink that potion or whatever it is?”

“Yes,” he admits, “I suppose the Allfather should have mentioned it…everything you know will change when you drink it Sigyn…everything you are right now will stay the same except…except you’ll be _more_. You will no longer be a mutant however…it will re-write your DNA.”

I wouldn’t be a mutant anymore.

It’s really hard to decide if I’m being honest. I agreed to take the trials and become Asgardian but I had no idea how much it would change me. I wonder if I would be taller…or thinner…maybe prettier?

“What are you thinking about?” Loki asks me after a long silence.

 I look at him and then back at the apple sitting on my bed, “About what I would be like…who I will become.”

“You’ll still be you,” he reassures me, “you’ll just be…Asgardian.”

I spend most of the day debating this conundrum. Eventually I come to a decision and later that evening I sit in my room, the apple in my lap. I want to do this alone, If I’m making a life changing decision I want privacy.

I know this means that I can never turn back after this. I realize that everybody is waiting to see what I will do as well. I don’t know how many times I had people looking me up and down trying to figure out if I’ve drunken from the vial yet.  I open the apple, watch the metal wings bloom outward like a flower and pull the vial free from the holder within.

Well…it’s now or never.

I pop open the contents and inhale the fragrance…it smells like an apple…kind of funny when you think about it. I lift it to my lips and tip the contents back. It tastes like an apple too, that’s even better.  I wait for a few minutes, wondering if I’m miraculously going to grow muscles on my muscles and run around in a cape like Thor.

Nothing happens.

“Huh…must have got a funny batch….well this blows,” I say as I stand and promptly lose my balance. I’m horribly dizzy and sick, and fall flat on my face before I black out. The last thing I see before the world fades to black is the golden apple snapped shut, rolling right past me and bumping into the wall next to the door.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Asgardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

The world is brighter. I see colors that I had no idea were even there. When I clamber to my feet, I see myself in the mirror and gasp. I don’t look that different really, my hair is pale gold and my eyes are as blue as the sky on a sunny day.  I am slightly taller, my skin feels smoother and my waist not much changed. When I really look at my skin I think it’s thicker…that sounds crazy but I do. I hear odd voices in the hall, a language I don’t recognize until slowly it changes into English.

“The Alltongue…” I say aloud to myself. I was hearing other languages…languages I don’t know being translated into English for me. I take a step and reach for the door handle…and rip it right off the door.

“Oh crap…” I say and frantically try to put the knob back on but only succeeding in breaking it further.

“Ok…” I say and step back as the door just opens on its own. Well not really on its own, Sif is looking at me with a mixture of awe and amusement. She looks at the door knob in my hand and then at the damage I did to the door.

“You have to be careful,” she tells me, “Your stronger then you used to be.”

“Oh…” I trail off, feeling stupid. I should have thought of that…I should have been more careful.

“The others are at breakfast…let’s get you washed up and changed and we  can join them.”

I agree to it even as she sends for servants to fill my bath and the maids to prepare a gown for me. When I’m clean and dressed I admire myself in the mirror for a second. I can’t help it, my hair has never looked this good before, and I’ve never had it fall in waves the way it does now. I don’t think any Midgardian curling iron could ever get _this_ kind of curl.

It’s kind of awesome.

I am wearing a gold hammered breast plate over a deep blue and silver gown.  I pull my hair up in braids and curls and let everything swing down my back for a change.  I follow Sif out to the hall where everybody is eating. I’m super nervous right now, this will be the first time facing these people as one of them. The men stand as I approach and I smile shyly before taking my seat. I sit between Sif and Hogun, smiling nervously at the companion who I never really talk to all that much.

I get stared at a lot I notice.

It isn’t until Loki arrives that I really get the once over. He sits across from me and I flash him a nervous smile before turning to Sif who’s been talking to me for the past couple of seconds and I was completely oblivious.

“What?” I blink at her.

“We are training in the courtyard this morning,” she tells me as she eats, “you should come…begin your training.”

“She’ll be with me today,” Loki cuts in before I can answer and then adds quickly, “If the lady permits of course.”

I look at him who stares back at me pointedly and then back at Sif, “I guess I’m with him today.”

We go out on the cruiser again because he clearly knows it’s my favorite thing in all of Asgard. I like to sit on the bow of the boat while we go sailing across the water with the wind in my hair.  Today he takes me somewhere else, and to my surprise…Asgard is a lot bigger than it looks.

I mean seriously though…it looks like a piece of a planet that broke off from the rest and is just floating there…in space…

“Where are we going?” I call to him and he nods ahead of us. I look and spot the summer palace, a speck in the distance but very much there. When we get there we walk along the shoreline before we go inside. The palace is closed for business so to speak, everything is covered up in white linen and the whole place was deserted save for a few servants…setting out lunch….on a big damn table in the dining room.

“Um…” I stare at the food and then at Loki.

“Lunch,” he offers me and waves to the food on the table, “I thought we could dine together.”

All the windows have been thrown open in the room so we have a lovely breeze coming in as we eat. I feel like we’d only eaten an hour ago but I suppose we’d been on the boat a lot longer than that.  After we eat he takes me into the gardens at the back of the palace and I watch him with bewilderment as he starts to strip.

“Ok…I’m not really sure what you’re doing right now…” I trail off as he goes off into the wide expanse of what I _thought_ was a pond.

“Oh come on,” he motions to me, “it isn’t cold.”

“I’m not going into a murky pond,” I point out, “and I can’t swim.”

“It isn’t deep,” he reassures me, “and it isn’t _murky_.”

“No,” I tell him firmly with a shake of my head.

“ _No_ is it?” he raises his eyebrows, “I _am_ a Prince of Asgard…I _can_ technically order you in here with me.”

“Find somebody to back you up and maybe I’ll listen to you, until that happens…I’m not getting into that pond.”

“Oh I don’t need back up,” he grins at me.

“Wait…what?” I say just as he throws water in my face. I’m pretty sure that was magic he was using. I glare and sputter water while he laughs.

“Oh…so funny… _so funny_ ,” I tell him as I kick off my shoes, “You’re a dead duck, you know that right? Just you wait till I get in that water.”

“I’m frightened,” he tells me, “truly.”

“I bet you are,” I say, “You never throw water in a ladies face least you bring their wraith down upon your head…do you know how _long_ it took me to braid my hair like this?”

I really like the dress I’m wearing, so I pull off the breast plate and over gown and leave it on the grass with my shoes before I hike up my skirt and step out into the water ankle deep, and lightly kick water towards him with my toes.

“ _That’s_ your wraith? Your great storm….seems more like a bit of a drizzle to me.”

“Don’t make me go get Thor,” I say flatly, “You want a storm…I’m sure he could provide.”

“No thank you,” he says to me, “I’d not want to be him for all the gold in Asgard…I don’t fancy the idea of a thunder storm expressing my mood every time I feel the slightest bit gleeful.”

“Oh I know!” I laugh, “Think about what happens every time him and Sif make out!”

“I’d rather not,” he grimaces and I laugh even harder.

“Good point,” I tell him, still toeing water in his direction. He’s dodging me easily, and flicks water back with his fingers.

 I will not acknowledge the fact that I can totally see through his under shirt right now, as it is currently wet and clinging to his skin. I wonder how he plans on going back to the palace…his pants are completely soaked…

“You can’t be comfortable,” I tell him nodding towards his pants. I freeze when I realize how that sounds and close my eyes to the gleeful grin on his face.

“Never fear,” he tells me, “If I’m uncomfortable I shan’t suffer you for it.”

“I meant….your pants are wet…and yeah…” I trail off, bright red.

He just laughs, and I toe enough water in his direction to at least get him in the face this time. He sputters water and splashes back. I squeal because he’s got the pretty gold embroidery wet on my underdress and glare at him.

“I can dry our clothes,” he tells me at seeing the worry on my face, “I’m quite capable.”

“Oh,” I say, hope on my face, “I just….I’ve never had anything this nice before…I just don’t want to ruin it.”

“You seemed to get on well enough on Midgard,” he tells me as he trudges back onto the shore and drops down on the grass. I follow him back and sit next to him, where he has the audacity to shake the water from his hair into my lap. I squeal and push him away, ignoring the warmth of his skin under my hands as I do.

“I had money sure,” I tell him, “but I went from city to city…job to job…I never really had a solid home when my parents and sister died….I was all alone in the world. I ended up going to live with my grandmother until I came of age. She could never handle what I was….being a mutant was difficult for her, she was afraid of me.”

“That must have been hard,” he nods, “You know what I am Sigyn…trust me I can relate.”

I nod and stare out at the pond thoughtfully, “Will your family come here during the summer?”

“Yes,” he nods, “well…it’s been years since we took up residence….my Mother and I come out here during the summer…Father mostly stays at the palace with Thor.”

I nod, “I see.”

We spend most of the day out by the pond until the sun starts to set and retreat inside for dinner. I think I really love this place….it has a library with wide bay windows and multiple doors that I can open to let in the sweet breeze.  It has a ballroom that I’m fairly certain I could fit two of my old apartments in, and the guest chamber where I’m staying is tastefully decorated in warm colors.

After all that exploration of course I’m hungry.

Dinner is a kind of fish I’ve never seen before and roasted potatoes with wine. He’s told me that this place was built for his mother, which means it technically belongs to her….which means he must have asked if he could take me here and feed me and force me to stand in pond water to defend my honor against him. I even got chased through the halls because I stole his book after he took my hair ribbon. I find that I am stronger this way…faster…I run quicker than I ever imagined that I could. As we sit together in the library after dinner, sipping sweet wine and amusing ourselves however we like I peer at him over my book while he writes at the desk across the room.

               He is a Prince once more therefore he has duties to tend too and cannot neglect them just because he wanted to head out to the summer palace early. I turn my gaze back to my book and before I know it, I’m sound asleep in the chair I was curled up in.  He wakes me in the dim of the library, the candles have all been put out and I’m swung up into his arms. I mumble something incoherent and he just laughs a little as he carries me upstairs to my chambers. When I’m laid down on the bed I roll over onto my stomach and burrow into the pillow and blankets. I fall asleep the moment I do so, and I don’t even hear Loki shut the door behind him as he leaves.


	31. Chapter Thirty:Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

I wake bright and early and pull on a flowing pale beige and gold gown before I take a walk in the garden. I let my blond curls loose, weaving a simple braid into them. It’s lovely here, and I don’t feel like I have to be so formal as I do back at the palace.  When I return later Loki is up and eating breakfast in the parlor, where I join him.

“You’re up early,” he comments lightly.

“I went for a walk,” I tell him, “It’s lovely this morning.”

“My Mother is coming today,” he says, “I just wanted to warn you.”

“She’s coming…here?” I blink at him and feel a sliver of nervousness slice through me.

“Yes,” he grins at me faintly, “It is the summer after all.”

“It….does the weather change here?” I ask curiously, “I mean…do you have different seasons here…or does everything just stay the same?”

“It changes,” he tells me, “We just…control the climate so to speak. It rains….it snows when we feel inclined to allow it, it gets hot and cold….we try not to manipulate the weather to much…but we all do rather prefer bright and sunny…don’t you?”

“Yes,” I tell him, “but I do love rain.”

“Well if you feel inclined for rain,” he smirks at me, “Just let Thor know.”

I was getting the hang of this Asgardian thing slowly but surely. After I’d drunken the vial Odin informed me later that day that I would have a trial period of a year in which it would be decided whether I was worthy to become a citizen of Asgard. Once I was deemed worthy I would be introduced into Asgardian society as a full citizen with all the rights and privileges therein. 

It was going to be a long year.

The only thing about that year is that I’m not allowed to leave Asgard during that trial period, and so I would not see my friends back of Midgard for a long time. Though as I look at Loki, I think I won’t be so lonely without them.

“So…when does she arrive?” I ask him curiously.

“Around noon,” he says, “You’ll see the royal cruiser from far off,” he tells me, “she’ll be bringing the rest of the staff with her as well.”

“I see,” I say with a nod.

“There is a training yard here as well,” he says to me, glancing up at me from over the rim of his goblet. “Sif will no doubt come with her as protector and guard. You can train with her.”

“Sounds good,” I nod with a smile, “So what are you up to today?”

“I have business to tend to unfortunately,” he smiles at me faintly, “so you will have to amuse yourself until my Mother arrives. Then I can assure you, she will keep you quite busy.”

True to his word, the moment his Mother step foot through the door I was busy. I sat with her in the garden while the servants set out her gowns and aired out her bed chambers.  She teaches me about Asgard, about the protocols and regulations.  They’re not allowed to help me get the hang of being an Asgardian but they are allowed to teach me about their culture. I spend most of the afternoon learning the different laws and protocols I must obey and act accordingly with.

“If you approach the King?” she asks me as she sips from a goblet full of sweet tea.

“I kneel…I call him Allfather….”

“My son?” she quirks an eyebrow.

“Bow….your highness…”

“Lady Sif…”

“Bow, formal address if in public…when alone….just Sif if she permits it.”

“My son in a less formal setting?” she grins at me and I know she’s messing with me now. I really like this lady.

“Loki….if he permits it of course,” I tell her softly.

“And does he?” she grins at me.

“Yes…” I trail off wide eyed and kind of afraid she’s going to ask me if we’ve been making out or something before she got here.

“You and my son are quite close lately, I notice.” She tells me as we sit together and eat funny looking biscuits that are sweet and filled with honey.

“We’re just friends,” I tell her honestly.

“So I’ve spoken of my home…please…tell me about yours,” she asks curiously, “what was it like to grow up on Midgard?”

I tell her stories, discuss the difference between weather here and weather there, the different kinds of wars and many continents, the whole thing between mutants and the non-mutants…and then I break out my IPod.

The look on her face when she listens to some of my music is priceless. After a few minutes of that she hands back my ear buds and smiles, “Well…the music of Midgard is certainly different than that of Asgard.”

“Are you introducing my mother to that racket the Midgardians call music?” Loki asks as he approaches us.

“Loki,” Queen Frigga smiles and stands to embrace her son, “Come…join us.”

I like to watch them together; he smiles so differently when she’s around. His whole face lights up when he talks to her, and I realize how much he really loves his mother.

“So I was planning a summer ball,” she tells me as the servants take away the food trays and fill our goblets with sweet tea once more.

“Another?” Loki grins with raised eyebrows.

“The traditional one,” she says to him with a smile, “I was thinking here at the summer palace…to celebrate the beginning of summer. We could invite everyone…that way Sigyn can meet all the nobles.”

Loki smirks at me from over the rim of his cup before he answers his mother, “I’m sure Sigyn will enjoy that Mother….won’t you Sigyn?”

“Oh yes,” I agree, nodding with a smile.

No…no I won’t…not in the slightest….I don’t know any of these people and I haven’t been completely brought up to date on protocol in social situations.

“Good,” Frigga smiles as she looks between us, “then it’s settled.”

Later that evening I walk with Loki barefoot along the shoreline, searching for sea shells. They have the oddest colored sea shells here I notice, they’d look pretty in a vase with flowers.

“Sigyn,” Loki says my name in the oddest voice that it makes me stop to look at him. He’s staring at me oddly and I don’t understand the look he’s giving me.

“Loki?” I say, turning to face him.

He catches my hand and we walk some more while I wait for him to sort out whatever is going on in his head. He’s acting weird right now and it’s kind of worrying me. I have this fear he’s going to tell me he’s done something stupid….the gauntlet isn’t real….he’s blown up Midgard….something horrible and irrational….because that just seems to be his game here lately.

“You’ve got a bit of flower in your hair,” he smiles and stops beside me, turning so that he can lean in to pluck it free from my hair.

“How do you know I didn’t put it there on purpose?” I point out and grin up at him. He smiles and leans close to tuck the flower behind my ear.

“There,” he tells me, “all better.”

I can see what he’s going to do before he does it and I freeze up. His fingers slid through my hair as his thumb caresses my cheek, his head tilting just to the side and his dark hair falling forward. He’s going to kiss me…I can’t let him kiss me…I can’t do this again.

I turn away and blush brightly, “I’m sorry…I…er…I…”

He’s gone still and quiet and not at all as warm as he was moments before. I chance a look at him and his expression is unreadable. I realize he might think I’m spurning his advances because of his Jotun heritage…but that isn’t it at all. I don’t know how to explain why I can’t kiss him. How do you explain to someone that you aren’t a replacement for their real wife? That I am not _his_ Sigyn and I never will be, that his Sigyn is probably somewhere out there in the world, waiting for him…waiting and waiting and he’s here with me.

 Guilt washes over me in waves and I stare at my feet in shame. “I’m sorry…” I whisper quietly.

He stares at me and then turns away, “It’s fine…forgive me…I shouldn’t have been so forward. We should get back.” We walk back in such an icy silence I think he might just hate me right now. Once back inside we say goodnight and go our own separate ways.  I stare at the ceiling of my bed chambers all night, thinking about Loki. I feel bad because I didn’t want to hurt him like that, but I also feel like it’s wrong of me to kiss him. I am not that kind of person, I don’t just go off kissing another woman’s husband like that.  So the next morning when breakfast comes around, I mean to find someone to vent too. I find Sif in the courtyard and grab a sword off the rack as I approach her.

“Let’s train.”

I end up flat on my ass laughing, dirt and dust smeared up my pants and breast plate. I’m wearing armor meant for sparing, and Sif is leaning against the far fence grinning at me. I get to my feet and brush the dust off my armor before looking at her. “Sif…I’m such an idiot.”

We sit and talk, and I confess my fears.  She stares at me thoughtfully and then looks out over the expanse of forest beyond the training yard. “You honestly think there’s another Sigyn out there somewhere?”

“Yes,” I sigh despairingly, “I know there is…that’s just my luck you know? That’s why I couldn’t kiss him…I just couldn’t….there’s just no way….I couldn’t do that it’s just _wrong_. I feel like…like I’m kissing another woman’s husband or something.”

“If Loki were meant to be with this other Sigyn he would be,” she tells me honestly, “I’ve never met any Sigyn personally…and as far as I know neither has Loki himself. If she existed here on Asgard….we’d know her.”

I grumble incoherently to myself and Sif laughs a little with a sigh at the end, “I felt that way about Thor…when you told me about the stories you know of us on Midgard. I kept thinking…it can’t be right….Thor and I…meant to be? That’s ridiculous. Yet look at us now.”

“I’m happy for you though,” I smile up at her.

“Sigyn have you ever considered the idea that you might be the Sigyn from the stories?” he says, quirking an eyebrow at me. “I mean….Thor and I only just found each other…perhaps the stories are prophecies of what is to be, not what has happened already.”

“If that were the case….Sif I just survived Ragnarok… _twice_ ….please don’t make me start worrying again already.”

“I don’t mean to worry you,” she tells me honestly, “I only mean to point that which you haven’t considered yet.”

“I really don’t want to think about it,” I tell her softly. My anxiety level has been through the roof because of all the chaos that’s happened. It was just finally starting to calm down…

We clean up and head inside for lunch. I don’t see Loki at all that day except in passing…and he is formal and distant with me. I figure it’s because were in public, and I address him as _your highness_ with the bow that Frigga had taught me.  During lunch Sif and I sit with the guards and eat, which is far different then eating at the royal table.  I don’t get to eat there unless invited, and I wasn’t invited today.

It makes sense…I understand it.

* * *

 

I spend the rest of the week with Sif and the others, mostly we train or hike through the forest in search of water falls or other secret places that we can strip down to our under things and swim without fear of the men catching us.

We talk about what I’ll do once I become a full citizen. I figure I’ll be a guard or something, I have to make money somehow.  Sif suggested I talk to Thor about a position in the palace because of my background. I don’t know if I want to work in the palace…I don’t know if I want to see Loki every day and then suddenly see him with women…or the real Sigyn…

Why the _hell_ does that bother me so much?

“Sigyn…” Sif says as she notes my distant look, “Sigyn?”

“What?” I blink and look at her, “sorry…I was just…I was…”

She looks past me and spots the object of my current obsession walking with his Mother along the shoreline. She’s been working all week on the preparations for the summer ball. I was even enlisted to help, as we sat around in the ballroom picking out color themes. She tried once or twice to figure out what was going on between Loki and I but I easily deflected her attempts. I don’t want to talk about it, and I sure as hell don’t want to explain the reasons behind it to her. I don’t even think I could…it would probably sound crazy…and I really don’t want her to think I’m crazy.

Why do I care what his Mother thinks of me?

“Just go talk to him,” Sif says softly, “tell him _why_.”

“No,” I shake my head, “he’d never understand.”

“Loki is very smart,” she tells me honestly, “I think he could if you gave him a chance.”

“And then what?” I snap a little sharper then I mean too, “Let him go galloping off into the sunset like Prince Charming searching for Cinderella? Watch him search the kingdom for his lost beloved…watch him marry her, and have babies with her and be happy with her?”

“Or…” Sif says with raised eyebrows, surprised by my sudden outburst but not shaken by it, “he might just tell you that _you_ are his Sigyn and he could care less about any other.”

“I seriously doubt that,” I say and turn my gaze back down to the beach where Loki is skipping rocks in the water. I taught him to do that actually…

He turns to head back up to the palace and spots us and I panic so badly that I fall right off the bench I was sitting on. Sif cracks up despite my burning cheeks and injured pride. She laughs loudly, and I’m pleased at least one of us is laughing today.

“You should have seen your face…” Sif giggles as she stretches out on the bench and lies back with her arms behind her head. Turning her gaze to me where I’m sprawled on the grass behind the bench she smiles at me, “You looked ridiculous.”

“Thank you,” I say sourly and close my eyes to the sunlight pouring down on my face.

“I mean….truly ridiculous….I’ve never seen anyone flail like that,” she says.

“Ok Sif…” I say pointedly.

“It looked like some awkward mating ritual from the beasts on Vanaheim…”

“I get it Sif…” I growl under my breath.

“Come on,” she tells me as she hops up to her feet, “Let’s go for another hike.”

“Sounds like a plan,” I tell her. I want to get as far away from this beach and the emerald gaze of a certain Prince as I can.

 

* * *

 

The night of the ball, Sif helps me get ready for it. She’s wearing glimmering silver armor mixed with red and silver fabric. She wears those colors for Thor, I’m certain of it. I hear he’ll be here tonight, so she took extra time to curl her hair.  My own hair is braided and twisted tightly, pinned up high and then left to fall in loose curls down my back. I wear a silver breast plate and a sky blue gown with silver trim under it.  Sif and I go together into the ball, I present myself before the royals first, addressing Frigga, then Thor and Loki before Sif and I turn to pace the ballroom.

I try really hard not to look at Loki, but he’s not trying very hard not to look at me. He’s wearing his formal armor, and stands with his hands clasped behind his back at one side of the room observing the party with cool reserve.  I’m introduced to many different nobles and family members, I smile and curtsy and make small talk till I’m blue in the face and my feet ache.

I step out onto the veranda to get some fresh air. Gazing up at the stars I feel someone step up behind me. Expecting Loki I turn to smile and realize I don’t know the man before me at all.

“Oh…” I say, blinking up at him.

“Forgive me,” he says politely and bows low before introducing himself, “I am Theoric.”

“I….” I stare at him, dark hair and dark eyes, he reminds me of Loki in a way that he shouldn’t.

“I am Sigyn,” I smile and curtsy. “Are you enjoying the ball?” I say, motioning towards the room behind him.

“Quite…though I find the whole thing a bit drab…” he says as he glances back at the room, “Very political…formal…mostly to promote unity and peace, you know.”

“Yes,” I nod and laugh. “I’ve probably met every noble in that room.”

“You are the Midgardian who passed the trials recently?” Theoric asks me curiously, “I heard that someone had been admitted to the trials and that they were from Midgard. It has been long since anyone was permitted into Asgard from Midgard.”

“I am,” I nod with a smile, “It was…an experience I can tell you that.”

“And for all the better,” he takes my hand and kisses the back of it, “You make for a lovely addition. Might I have this dance Lady Sigyn?”

“You may,” I grin at him and let him lead me back inside and out onto the dance floor. We swing through the crowd gracefully, though I’m not exactly keen on the fast paced dances. I spot Loki across the room, still standing in the corner, looking perfectly sullen. I want to reach out to him, but I’m afraid too.

“Do you know Prince Loki?” Theoric asks me curiously.

“I…do…” I admit to him, “Just….we met a while back.”

He nods, “I hear they admitted him back into the palace because he returned the gauntlet,” Theoric tells me, “is that true?”

“I’m not really allowed to say actually,” I smile up at him apologetically.

“Oh yes…of course not,” he blushes pink, “apologies, that was rude of me.”

“No it’s alright,” I smile as we twirl and bow to each other. I’m so grateful that Sif taught me a couple of dances before tonight. I’m also grateful nobody caught us practicing with each other way out in the middle of the forest.

As we walk off the dance floor Frigga approaches and we both bow and address her politely. She smiles at Theoric and then at me before saying, “I don’t believe you and I have met,” she tells Theoric politely.

“I am Lord Theoric your highness,’ he says with a respectful bow of his head.

“Ah…” she says, an amused smile on her lips, “Oh yes…I remember now….I’m sorry…we send out so many invitations, how terribly rude of me.”

“It is quite alright your highness,” he bows as we step away from Frigga after making our excuses and sneak back out onto the veranda.  It’s nice to sit and talk to Theoric. We wander the beach and talk about the great amusements of Asgard and the beautiful places secreted away in the surrounding forests. He tells me of his home and his family and I tell him about mine.  I feel like I can be myself with him, that I don’t have to be afraid of just being me…just being Sigyn. 

* * *

 

I don’t go to bed till dawn when Theoric leaves me with promises to visit. Sif is long gone with Thor somewhere, I don’t want to know what they’re doing. The only other person awake in the whole palace is Loki, and when I walk by he glances up. “Enjoyed yourself I hope?”

“I did your highness,” I tell him, “Thank you.”

“ _Your highness_ ,” he says with a quirked eyebrow, “So were back to formality are we?”

“I do believe you started that game _your highness_ ,” I say as I climb the steps, “Good night.”

“Don’t you mean _good morning_?” he calls after me and I ignore him.

I’m in a much better mood later that afternoon. I skip rocks across the water with Sif while she teaches me the names of every different type of blade under the sun.  It’s important that everyone in Asgard knows how to fight, and that they know how to use a sword. It was a proud and honorable skill she was teaching me, steeped in tradition.

“Short sword…close combat….one handed…”

She nods and holds up a different blade.

“Dagger…um….close combat?”

She shakes her head and stares at me expectantly.

“Dagger…can be used for distance combat….I can throw it….and um…” I stare at it and then at her, “Hit people with it?”

“Close,” she grins and puts it away before correcting me, “This is called a _seax_ …it’s meant for close quarters combat…and you could use it to cut open fruit but that’s not what we’re talking about,” she laughs a little, “This..” she holds up another, “is your basic dagger…used for thrusting purposes…close combat…you can use this in an upward thrust to reach beyond the rib cage of your opponent.”

“So…I take you guys don’t really use long swords?”

“No,” she shakes her hand, “what purpose would such a large weapon give us? It’s easier to wield a shield and short sword. It means we have more movement to turn and maneuver in battle, whereas all your strength and all your focus would be on an oversized weapon.”

We go on like this forever it seems, I reciting the different types of weapons and what there used for and Sif correcting me when I get it wrong. Much later dinner is served and I sit with Sif and the guards as we dine on roasted boar and more ale then I’ve ever seen in my life. I’m starting to get the hang of this life, to come to grips with being Asgardian.  I receive a letter while I’m eating dinner and take it kindly from the servant who brings it. The others make loud and rude noises when they see it and I blush and hurry outside to read it.  I sit in the garden and pry open the seal, smiling when I read the contents.

_Lady Sigyn,_

_I humbly request your presence for lunch tomorrow afternoon. Send a reply with my personal servant. I look forward to seeing you again._

_Theoric_

I grin to myself and hastily write a reply before sending the letter off with the servant who was waiting just within the door behind me.  I wouldn’t mind seeing Theoric again, he takes my mind of Loki. I feel like I should distance myself from Loki, I should try to turn my gaze from him and stare at someone else for a while. It’s damn near impossible though, Loki’s good at distracting me.

I finish my dinner and then try really hard not to skip all the way up to the library afterwards. It’s deserted when I arrive, and I am pleased by this. I was afraid I’d have to abandon all notions of libraries for fear of running into Loki every time I stepped into one.

I happily read for hours, until the sun dips low in the horizon and disappears completely. It is then that I hear footsteps and remain still in the high backed chair that faces the window, listening as the door behind me swings open and someone walks in.

“Sigyn?” says Frigga as she walks further into the room. I grimace and realize that part of my skirt is showing around the chair.

“Yes your highness?’ I ask, turning to look at her.

“What are you doing up so late?” she asks me as I watch her replace a book on one of the many shelves.

“I can’t sleep is all,” I tell her honestly.

She nods, “I often have the same problem.”

“I’ll leave you to your thoughts then, your highness…” I say and stand, preparing to leave.

“No please,” she says and motions me to sit; “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

Oh no…

“You highness?” I ask, sitting back down.

“I wanted to ask you about Loki….the two of you were getting on so well…did something happen between you two?”

She’s never asked me outright, so this kind of surprises me. I can see she worries for him, that she loves her son and wants him to be happy. “Your highness,” I say softly, “I….I think Loki and I are…I feel like I’m not…” I search for the right words without having to tell her the whole truth, “I’m not….good enough for him. I feel like he needs someone with better heritage…of noble blood.”

“Well,” she smiles at me thoughtfully, “You will be of a noble house when you are made a full citizen. You will gain and title as well…you would be qualified should you and Loki want to…move forward.”

“I…” she holds up her hand and I just stare at her.

“I love my son,” she tells me softly, “and what you did for him…I can never repay you for that. You brought him home to us…and you saved _me_ along the way.  Whatever inadequacy you feel about yourself you must know that I do not see you as that. I think you would be good for Loki…you keep him on his toes.” She grins at me before continuing. “I can see he is troubled as of late…I think it’s because the two of you haven’t sorted out whatever it is that’s keeping you apart.”

“I…” I gap at her for a moment before stringing words together, “Every time I try and talk to him….nothing comes out.”

She laughs and I’m so embarrassed it’s ridiculous. “Well…that’s certainly a common occurrence. I remember I had a few moments when words failed me.”

“I should probably get some sleep,” I say after a long pause.

“Yes…it’s getting late and tomorrow Loki and I are sharing a picnic along the shore…you should join us.”

“I…” I have a date with Theoric…I can’t. There are a million different things I could say, but I can’t say that. “I have other engagements unfortunately,” I tell her softly, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” she nods, “Well…we should make for another date sometime.”

“Yes,” I smile with a nod, “I would like that.”

* * *

 

I meet Theoric out on the shoreline and we ride on horseback out to a small pond within the forest. It is a secret place even I haven’t found, wild flowers grow in the brush among the trees. We sit among these flowers and eat, telling stories of our childhood.  Theoric is so relaxed compared to Loki; I don’t feel like I have to be on guard all the time with him.  There is something reminiscent in him though I think; a part of me identifies a part of Loki in Theoric. I think I might be subconsciously drawn to him because of it, and that irritates me a little.

“I’ve read a great deal of Midgardian literature,” he tells me as he pours me another glass of sweet summer wine, “Do you have any favorites?”

“Jane Austen,” I tell him with a smile, “Do you know who that is?”

“I believe,” he ponders aloud, “an eighteenth century author, no?”

“Yes,” I grin and at him and nod as I savor the tastes of one of those honey biscuits.

Somehow…we end up kissing. I don’t mean just chaste innocent kissing either. We lie back in the warm grass and kiss languidly, slow and generous. He’s an excellent kisser; he takes his time learning the shape of my lips and taste of my mouth. I don’t even know how we end up like this, but I’ve become perfectly enamored with him, and I don’t mind one bit. We laugh between kisses, because it’s always weird kissing for the first time.

We laugh together at the injustice of society, the hierarchy built over the centuries to define those of noble blood from those of no title or inheritance. It is truly ridiculous the idea of those of noble birth being more important than those without it, in the end we are all made of the same flesh and blood that covers our bones.

Walking hand in hand through the streets of the city we quietly play a game of fill in the blank. We pick random people off the street and discern their lifestyle and duties, giggling all the while as we do it.

He makes me laugh, and he makes me smile. It’s all I could really ask for in a man, I never expected to fine someone who goes far and beyond those requirements.  Towards the end of the summer we all return as a group to the palace, and I return to my chambers relaxed and considerably tanner then I was when I left. Even my skin is different, whereas before I couldn’t tan no matter how hard I tried, and now I tan within minutes of stepping out into the sun. 

Loki and I are no better, we are civil and we talk but every time he tries to get closer I find myself trying to step away. There is a part of me that craves his closeness, but I must resist those urges and turn my eyes elsewhere.

I at least have to try.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One: Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

The fall brings with it the changing of the leaves, the soft summer breeze turning crisp in the early morning air.  It also brings with it pleasant days of archery practice and evenings of laughter and light sitting with Sif and the others in various taverns in the city.  There was a political gala coming up with some of the representatives from different realms. Theoric has asked me to be his date, and I accepted.  This will be my first gala, and today Sif and I are with Thor in the ballroom. Sif is trying to teach me the proper etiquette and dance for the gala using Thor as my dance partner. The only problem is, every time I tried to dance with him I’d starting giggling, and it wouldn’t stop. No matter how hard I tried the laughter just kept bubbling out of me until I had to step away from him for a moment or two.

“I sincerely hope that giggling is just your way of being shy,” Thor muses allowed with a grin on his face, watching as I compose myself. “And that you will learn to resist it…you will be dancing with representatives…a certain air of diplomacy is required.”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” I say between breathes, “I swear…I don’t mean to.”

“Perhaps she should try with Fandral?” Sif suggests, “Or I could find one of the servants if you’d be more comfortable?”

“I would rather not make one of the servants dance with me…” I tell Sif pointedly.

“Then let’s take a break,” Thor suggests, “Sif…I was meaning to show you something…perhaps now would be a good time?”

Yeah sure…you want to show her something…. _right_.

When they leave I stand in the ballroom and dance with myself for a good twenty minutes before hands snake around my waist and catch it between warm palms. I freeze in place as Loki says near my ear, “You’re doing it wrong.”

“I am _not_ ,” I say indignantly and turn in his grip, “That’s exactly how Sif showed me.”

“Well she showed you wrong,” he tells me as he spins me around so my back is to his front. His fingers slide up my left arm and entwine my fingers while his other hand rests on my waist.  “Your right arm is outstretched lightly…” he guides me and I do as I’m told, all the while trying very hard to focus on dancing and not on the fact that he’s really close to me right now.

We turn and spin and he leads me along, guiding me as we go. I actually managed not to step on his feet or have a spontaneous outburst of giggles.  When we stop I make the mistake of tilting my head back to say something and before the words even leave my mouth, he kisses me. 

I think I like the way he kisses.

It takes a second to realize that I’m kissing him back. My brain’s gone to mush on me and I can’t string two words together. It’s only when Thor clears his throat do we break apart and I step away from him. I hurry out of the room without saying two words to either of them. I’m scolding myself the whole way for kissing him at all; my brain is screaming obscenities at me.

* * *

 

When dinner rolls around I eat in my chambers and stare at the view of the city from the balcony. I wonder what I will do when my year is up? I don’t think I can just live in the palace for the rest of my days, which if I am made a full citizen will become considerably longer. I don’t want to become a burden to anyone, so I’m going to eventually have to look into places to live. I have no money, which means I’m starting from the ground up. Maybe they’ll let me stay till I’ve earned enough money to rent my own place?

Why hadn’t I thought of any of this _before_ I drank from that vial?

I wonder if maybe…maybe if I can’t afford to live here they’ll let me go back to Midgard? I doubt they’d let me. If I’m going to be an Asgardian I’m going to live in Asgard with the rest of the Asgardians.

“Sigyn?” I hear Loki’s voice and I inwardly cringe. I was afraid he’d come looking for me. I don’t want to talk to him…I don’t want to talk to anyone.

“I’m here,” I call softly and watch him step out onto the balcony. He drops into the seat across from mine and watches me in the faint moonlight.

“Are you not feeling well? Mother told me the servants brought your supper here rather than in the hall…”

“I’ve had my share of people today,” I say softly, “I just felt like a little peace and quiet.”

“I can understand that,” he nods thoughtfully, as if reassuring himself or confirming something. I’m not sure what’s going on in his head right now.

We stay silent like that for nearly five minutes before he says, “Are you going with anyone to the gala?”

I freeze up because I don’t know what to say to him. Finally I muster the words and speak them without looking at him, “Lord Theoric has asked me to attend it with him.”

He’s really quiet now, and when I sneak a peek at him he looks disappointed. “I see…” is all he says to me and then falls silent.  I stand and he stands too, and then were both just standing there in the moonlight awkwardly staring at each other.

“I should probably get to bed,” I say softly.

“Yes…” he nods, “it’s getting late….sleep well,” he says and I watch him bow at the waist before turning to leave. I think he’s gone when suddenly he’s returned, and without so much as a _by your leave_ he’s caught my face in his hands and he’s kissing me again.

“Oh no…” I murmur against his lips desperately, “Oh…please don’t…” I whisper softly because I want to kiss him but I don’t want to kiss him.

“Why _not_?” he all but growls against my lips, “ _Why_?”

“I…” I pull back and look up at him and then look away. I don’t know what to say to him…I can’t tell him the truth, it would just sound crazy. “Loki…you’re a _Prince_ …and I’m….I’m nobody…this would never work _anyways_.”

“When you’ve been made a full citizen you’ll be given a title…I can assure you,” he says softly as he kisses me between words, “you’ll be fully qualified.”

“I can’t,” I say more firmly and pull free from his grip, blushing brightly, my heart in my throat. “I’m sorry….I…Theoric and I…”

“I understand,” he says quietly and turns to leave. I watch him go sadly, aching for him to come back and unable to do anything about it.

* * *

 

The night of the gala I am in a gold and silver gown, my hair is done up in curls and pinned with pearl clips.  Theoric meets me in the pavilion and together we head into the gala.  We laugh and drink our way through two hours before the royal family arrives.  First comes Odin with Frigga then Thor with Sif and just after them comes Loki….with someone I don’t recognize.

We watch the royal family dance and wait for our turn to join in. When it’s time Theoric and I swing around the room and he makes me laugh the way he twirls me and then dips me low before swinging me back up into his arms. It isn’t enough to distract me from the woman beside Loki however.

“Theoric,” I say softly as I watch the strange woman, “Who is that….the one with Prince Loki?”

“Who?” he frowns and looks where I’m looking and then nods, “Oh…that’s Lady Siguna.”

Siguna…another form of Sigyn.

Fuck _me_ ….

“Oh,” I nod, “I see.”

“Would you like to go over and meet her?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow at my sudden odd behavior.

“Oh _no_..” I shake my head, “I wouldn’t want to pester her. She seems quite…engaged at present.”

Engaged in pawing the man beside her.

He grins down at me and shifts his gaze between what I was looking at and my face, “Sigyn…would you rather we leave?”

“Oh please…” I almost beg and he nods, taking my arm and guiding me towards the exit.

We sit by the water and he watches me skip rocks. “Sigyn…”

“Yes?” I ask, cursing under my breath when the rock I throw sinks rather than skips.

“Are you in love with Prince Loki?”

“No…” I blink as I turn to look at him, “Why would you think that?”

“There are whispers…all over the kingdom…” he trails off before adding, “and you seemed quite put out with him being at the gala with another….I assume he did not ask you?”

“Well….” I say softly, “He did actually…but I’d already agreed to go with you.”

“I see,” he nods, “Sigyn…you shouldn’t turn down the hand of a royal…it’s impolite.”

“It would be impolite for me to refuse you after I’ve already agreed to going with you also,” I counter easily.

“So…” he perks up, looking at me intently, “if I hadn’t asked you…you’d have gone with him instead?”

“I…” I stare at him and then turn away, “I…don’t know.”

“Oh,” he nods, “Would you rather we go back for the dinner…or maybe a tavern instead?”

I shake my head, “We should return for the dinner,” I sigh softly, “It would be rude not to.”

 

* * *

 

The dinner is everything I dread. I sit on the far end of the table with Theoric while we dine on roasted duck and potatoes. On the other end Loki sits with the woman called Siguna and even from here I can hear her laughter. She’s talking with Queen Frigga like they’ve been best friends for years.

 I’m not surprised she hasn’t climbed over the table and started braiding her hair.

Towards the end of the dinner I’m anxious to leave. Theoric makes his goodbyes to me, promising to visit again soon.  He has to leave earlier than expected unfortunately, so I make sure to bail out the second he leaves. I’m half way across the foray and down the hall when Loki spots me in passing. Siguna is nowhere to be seen, and I can hear his footsteps echo as he hurries to catch up with me.

“Sigyn,” he says as I walk.

“Loki,” I answer in return.

“I hardly saw you this evening,” he says to me as he falls into stride beside me, “I take it you and Theoric had a lovely evening.”

“We did,” I say softly, “Thank you…and you and Lady Siguna I hope had a pleasant evening?”

Way to make it obvious Sigyn…

“We did,” he frowns down at me, “Thank you.”

“Siguna…interesting name,” I say aloud, “I’ve never heard it before…it’s quite lovely.”

“Yes,” he agrees as we walk, “It is a lovely name.”

“So you agree?” I ask as we walk, “Well of course you agree…she is very lovely indeed.”

“Sigyn…” he looks confused now and entirely uncertain of why I’m acting like this, “Why are you so concerned with her name?”

“No reason,” I say quickly.

He stops and stares at me as I continue to walk….the look on his face...

Fuck…he just figured it out.

“You think she’s the Sigyn from the stories, don’t you?” he calls after me.

“ _No_ ,” I say quickly.

“Sigyn…” he rushes to catch up with me, catching my arm and forcing me to stop beside him in the hall, “Is that why you keep turning me away? You think there’s some other Sigyn out there don’t you?”

“I was _named_ after her Loki!” I almost shout but have the good sense not to, “Siguna…it’s another form of Sigyn. Why do you think I kept away from you? I’m not stupid…I…” I am cut off when he pulls me against him and kisses me. I don’t have time to protest because the minute I try he uses that opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth. I want to bite down just to spite him because I’m mad and he’s trying to shut me up by kissing me.  I am pressed up against the wall quite abruptly and his hands are around my waist and in my hair. I press my hands against his chest and kiss him back for about ten seconds before my brain catches up with what’s going on. “Loki you can’t just kiss me _every time_...” I stop when he kisses me yet again, his warm lips tracing the curve of my jawline down to the hollow of my neck where he nips at the tender skin there.

I am thoroughly distracted by his teeth on my skin, and then am horribly embarrassed when I realize who’s watching. “Loki…” I hiss and try to push him away but he won’t budge an inch. I push harder this time and he growls before looking up at me.

“What?” he says, his face is flushed, “What is it…what’s wrong?”

“Loki?” Queen Frigga’s voice echoes in the corridor.

“Mother,” he says as he quickly steps away from me and I yank the sleeve of my gown back up and comb my hair back into place with my fingers. I quickly slide away from him and smile politely to Frigga before I turn and dart down the hallway. I feel Loki’s eyes on my back as I go, and I feel a little ashamed running off like I am.

* * *

 

A few days pass and I am in the training yard swinging a short sword as hard as I can at a wooden dummy stuff with straw and covered with canvas. I hit it so hard I knock it right off the stand and into a wall across the yard.

I just stare at it…and stare…and stare…

“You have to be careful,” Sif calls to me from some distance behind me, “you are stronger now.”

I know that…I just…I just…I feel _weird_.

Like anger was a living thing inside of me, like it was poison surging through my veins. I was being eaten alive by anger…and it was stupid. What could I possibly be so angry over?  Queen Frigga catching us making out? Lady Siguna pawing Loki? Why would things like that make me angry? It might irritate me, but I’m not going to flip out over it.

“Breath Sigyn,” I hear Sif say near my ear. I glance back towards her and she looks worried. “Your emotions will be stronger now…deeper…you have to learn to control them.”

I was now starting to understand why Loki had such odd mood swings.

“I…” I stare at the broken dummy across the yard and then realize everybody was staring at me. I turn and pointedly walk out of the yard and hang up my armor and weapons before going out on horseback into the forest.

Something new I learned over time was how to ride a horse…and that horseback riding was great stress relief.  I ride hard down the forest path, thrilled by the wind in my hair and the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

When I return to the palace it’s already dark and I walk my horse to the stables. My skirts are stained with mud and my hair is absolutely wild around my face but I don’t care.  I climb the palace steps and sit on the top of the stone railing to admire the view at the top.  That of course, is when I notice Loki and Lady Siguna.  He’s teaching her to skip rocks like I taught him, and I can’t help but glare and then turn away.

Ok so I’m a little jealous.

I realize he’s seen me when I hear him call my name but I’m already walking off in the direction of my chambers.  It doesn’t take him long to catch me, and I refuse to acknowledge him no matter how many times he calls my name. Finally with my anger bursting out of me like a wild thing threatening to rip out of my very veins I round on him.

“You,” I snarl in his face, “you have the nerve to sit there and make out with me in the hall in front of your _Mother_ no less, and then you turn around and run off with _her_ again!”

“Sigyn,” he says calmly, and his calm infuriates me further.

“Leave me alone!” I snap and turn to walk off.

He grabs my arm and stares at me pointedly. “Sigyn…it isn’t what you think!”

“Oh _really_?” I glare at him. “Then explain it.”

“Lady Siguna is Fandral’s intended…I was asked to keep her company as I had no companion of my own until he returned. It was polite etiquette.”

I stare at him…I vaguely remember this somewhere in that gigantic list of etiquette protocol that Sif went over with me…

“What?” I stare at him some more.

“She…we….there’s nothing going on between us Sigyn.”

“She doesn’t seem to think so,” I say flatly and turn away.

“You’re being ridiculous,” he tells me.

“It doesn’t matter,” I say with a sigh, “I am being courted by Theoric.”

“ _Damn_ Theoric!” he snaps and I jump at the tone of his voice.

He just glares at me and turns and storms off. I just watch him go and then turn and continue on to my own chambers.  There is a part of me that would drop Theoric like a hot potato if I thought Loki and I even stood a chance.  Theoric is solid though, he’s dependable and he’s not likely to go on a rampage with the infinity gauntlet if the mood takes him. Loki is unpredictable, and what if we do get together and years down the road he gets crazy and really does go off and do something stupid? 

Then what?


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two: Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

Winter brings with it the cool wind and silence that follows when the animals all go into hibernation. It doesn’t snow however, much to my dismay.  I sit by the fire in my chambers and jab at the fire once again to brighten it. I’m freezing my ass off even with two layers of fur over my shoulders.  I sip hot soup from a bowl while I sit; a book perched precariously in my lap.

I think Loki is trying to get back into my good graces.

He keeps leaving different books out for me from his shelves; most of them are on magic.  I think he might be hinting at me to learn a spell or two.  It might be good for me, I would love to be able to create illusions like he does.  It would probably be useful back of Midgard too, if for whatever reason they need my help.

I wonder how everyone is back home.

Home….it isn’t my home anymore is it?

I sigh and shut the book in my lap and lean back in the chair where I sit and stare at the fire. I miss my friends on Earth, I miss coffee shops and record stores, I miss being a mutant. I never thought I’d actually feel that way, but I do. I never had much on Earth to begin with, but I still miss it none the less.

I wish I could call them.

Unfortunately, I’m _way_ out of range here in Asgard. Until I realize I’m not. I jump up and go searching for it, digging through drawers until I find the camcorder Stark sent me a while back. I realize with mild anxiety that Loki has the tape. I might have managed to snatch the camcorder from his chambers a while back but I never did find the tape.

Twenty minutes later I’m at his chamber door. He opens it, half dressed with his raven hair going in every direction. I’ve never seen it rumpled like that before, it even curls a little…

“Sigyn…” he says.

  I’m staring at the pale expanse of skin at his throat that is revealed at the collar of his emerald shirt before I shift my gaze up to his face, “You’ve got my tape still.”

“Tape?” he quirks an eyebrow, “You do realize what time it is don’t you?”

“Do you have my tape or not?” I stare up at him.

“It’s seven in the morning Sigyn,” he scolds me as he opens the door wider and turns to rummage around in his room. I step in and hover near the door, watching him. He glances at me and motions for me to shut the door, saying something along the lines of _you’ll let the heat out_.

“Why do you want this back anyways?” he says, holding up the tape.

“I wanted to make a tape…” I say softly, “To send back to Earth.”

“You can’t do that,” he sighs, “Sigyn…you live here now…this is your home. You can’t turn back…you’ve come too far.  I realize you miss your old Midgardian life…but you are no longer Midgardian. _Let it go_.”

“I wish I could,” I say quietly, “but I keep thinking about Earth…and my old life…my friends..”

“You have new friends here,” he points out, “friends who have worked hard to help you adjust to this life.”

“I still break door knobs occasionally,” I mutter irritably.

“I kick in doors when the mood suits me,” she shrugs, “we all have our moments.”

“Can I just have the tape please?” I stare at him pleadingly.

“On one condition,” he says as he holds the tape up out of my reach. I glare at him, he’s so much taller than me.  “You will train with me….All nobles are skilled in some form of magic. Let me train you in some of it.”

“Illusions?” I perk up quickly.

He grins, “That’s difficult…it takes years of practice. We’ll start with something simple. Do you agree?”

“Ok…fine,” I sigh, “Now will you give me the tape?”

“Promise me you won’t send it,” he says softly.

“Why?” I stare at him.

“ _Promise me_ Sigyn,” He says firmly, “You can’t send this off…it’s forbidden. I don’t want you failing the last trial because you were home sick.”

“I promise,” I murmur quietly and turn my gaze to the fire as I take the tape from him and cross my arms over my chest.

“Good…now if you don’t mind, I’d like to go back to sleep…unless you want to start practicing now?”

“No…” I wave him off, “go back to sleep. We can start later.”

He nods and when I don’t move he adds, “We’ll…I’m going to sleep now….unless you intend on joining me?”

That got me moving.

* * *

 

“I don’t see why I have to learn magic,” I tell Loki pointedly as I try for the millionth time to make the golden spear in my hand extend. The spear was short, but with magic I could lengthen as much as I wanted too. “Sif doesn’t use magic….and neither does Thor.”

“How do you think Sif turns her short swords into double sided weapons?” he quirks an eyebrow at me, “How do you think Thor creates thunder storms or channels lightening through that hammer of his? It’s all magic Sigyn…all of it. We all wield magic differently here…all of us have our own set of skills. I use Illusions like my Mother before me; Thor wields the hammer and lightening…Sif prefers to swing a sword….it’s all magic really.”

“The trick is to channel your energy into the spear…imagine it twisting, changing… _focus_ ,” he says as I start to drift away, snapping his fingers near my face to get my attention.

“I’m _trying_ ,” I say to him and then mutter quietly, “Yeesh…you’d think you were the god of irritating gestures instead of mischief.”

“Mischief am I?” he quirks an eyebrow, “is that all?”

“And lies,” I sigh and then stare at him, “admit it…you _do_ lie a lot…and you’re talented at mischief.”

“Yes…” he nods, “but only out of necessity.”

“How is shaving Sif’s head a necessity?”

“I’ve never shaved her head,” he tells me, “I think we’ve been over this before. No doubt she is the goddess of war on your planet…I doubt I would live to tell the tale should I try.”

“Actually,” I say as I try once more with the spear, “she’s the goddess of the harvest….and she’s supposed to blond.”

“She’s _what_?” he laughs, amusement dancing in his eyes, “Oh do go on….tell me, what is Thor the god of?”

“Thunder…” I stare at him and watch as his smile falters for a minute before he turns away.

“Well of course he is,” he rolls his eyes; “Thor always gets the best doesn’t he?”

“Still…mischief is kind of cool,” I offer helpfully but only earn a withering look from him.

“I suppose it makes sense,” he says as he reaches out to correct my posture before continuing, “that he is the god of thunder…Thor can’t so much as feel a slight inclination of irritation without a thunderstorm announcing it.”

“You couldn’t exactly do anything mischievous if a thunderstorm announced it before hand for you…” I tell him, “So I suppose you should count yourself lucky.”

“True,” he nods, “Oh but just imagine the look on Sif’s face…goddess of the harvest _indeed_.”

* * *

 

Over the course of the winter I slowly progress with magic. I manage to extend a spear and create a double sided sword as I practically begged Loki to teach me to. He goes on to tell me that despite my enthusiasm he doubts I should be running into battle any time soon with one. If I don’t keep focus and solidify the form correctly my sword might turn to mush in my hand before I had a chance to use it.

Towards the end of the season, when spring is on the horizon and the frost on the windows is slowly dissipating, I meet Theoric at a festival in the city.

“Have you considered what you will do when you become a full citizen yet?” he asks me as we walk hand in hand through the city.

“No,” I tell him, “about the same as last time. I figure I might become a guard…I don’t know. Title or no I’ll have no real money to depend on here. I need to make a living somehow.”

“If you put your mind to it,” he suggest lightly, “I’m sure there are many eligible men who’d be honored to have your hand,” he points out to me.

“Are you suggesting I sell myself like a cow at market?” I quirk my eyebrow at him.

“ _No_ ,” he says quickly, eyes widening, “I didn’t mean it like that…I merely meant that I’m sure there are many out there whose eye you’ve surely caught…aside from mine of course.” He grins at me sheepishly.

“Uh-huh,” I grin at him and inhale the night air, the music is loud and the smell in the air is sweet.

“Have you sorted your differences out with Prince Loki?” he asks me suddenly and I glance at him curiously. I am beginning to think he’s jealous, but I’m not certain.

“Yes,” I admit softly, “we’ve sorted it out.”

“That’s good,” he nods, “It’s never good to be at odds with those whose roof you live under.”

“He kissed me,” I admit, “a couple of times.” He freezes up and I feel shame burning my cheeks, “I’m sorry…”

“ _He_ kissed _you_?” he asks, oddly quiet.

“Yes,” I say softly stopping to look at him.

“ _He_ kissed _you_?” he asks me again, “are you certain about that?”

“I…” I just stare at him; he was acting really weird….

“Somehow I doubt he was the only one participating,” he says with a frown.

“I mean…well…yes I kissed him back…I’m sorry Theoric….everything with Loki is just so _confusing_ ,” I admit softly.

“Are you in love with him?” he asks me quietly, looking anywhere but at my face.

“I don’t know….I might be…,” I say just as quietly.

“I see…” he sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, “Let’s call it a night, shall we?”

“Theoric please…” I say, catching his arm, “Please…I’m sorry…”

“You need…to figure out your feelings for him before you and I will ever have a chance,” he tells me firmly.

I nod, “I understand….that’s…completely understandable.”

When he leaves me on the palace steps I just watch him go sadly. I turn and go inside, walking until I reach my chambers and quickly go inside. Outside I can hear laughter and merrymaking down in the city. The festival is in full swing and I’m sitting here in my chambers.  I sit and read by the fire for a good couple of hours before someone is knocking on my door.

I stumble towards the door and pull it open, only to find Loki standing with a bottle of wine and two glasses, “I heard you were here…I figured you might want company.”

“Mmm…” I nod and let him in. I didn’t want to be alone tonight anyways; Loki would make for a good distraction from my thoughts.

We sit and drink for a good hour or two, discussing different forms of magic until I start playing twenty questions with him.

“Soo…” I think aloud, “Angrboda?”

“My first love…” he admits, “How did you know about her?”

“Mythology,” I tell him, “How about….Ullr….Sif has a son by some random guy and she gives birth to Ullr.”

“Wait,” he says as he holds up a hand, “are you telling me, that Sif betrays Thor?”

“Well they were married at the time…”

“I can assure you,” he tells me pointedly, “That were Sif to ever open her legs for any other man whilst she was wed to my brother, I really _would_ shave her head.”

I laugh until I realize he isn’t kidding and fall silent, just staring at him. “ _Seriously_?” I whisper softly.

“ _Very_ ,” he grins at me darkly. “And there’s no way I’d go to some barren burning realm in the middle of nowhere to ask dwarves to weave her new hair either.  She’d be able to regrow it easily with the right medical skills.”

It was amazing how often Loki spoke ill of Thor, how often he was jealous but the moment Thor might be slighted by his possibly future wife Loki would jump up to his defense.

We sit quietly for a while until I say, “I think Theoric hates me.”

“Why?” he frowns at me.

“Because I told him you kissed me…” I trail off, “a couple of times.”

“Good,” he snorts into his goblet.

“What?” I blink at him.

“You’re being honest with him and yourself at long last,” he says to me quietly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I frown at him.

“It means,” he says as he looks at me, “that your finally willing to admit that there is something between us.”

“There isn’t anything between us,” I say back, looking away from him.

“Oh so that little moment in the hall was nothing?” he stares at me.

“No…Loki…” I groan, the wine has gone to my head and I think it’s gotten to his too.

“No what?” he growls as he stands and starts to pace. “I don’t understand you…I’ve tried for months to understand you. You kiss me…you want me, I can feel it. You turn me away…you run from me every time I try to draw nearer to you. You hide behind Theoric because he’s safe…I mean you admitted it….”

“I admitted what?” I say, looking at him now.

“That you might be in love with me.”

“I never….” I stare at him and the narrow my eyes, “Loki…I never told you about that.”

“I…of course you did it was…” he trails off and just stares at me, and something horrible starts to creep up my spine…some terrible realization as I stand and turn to face him.

“Loki…” I say softly, “Tell me….tell me you weren’t impersonating Theoric tonight.”

“Not just tonight…” he says quietly and looks away, his gaze on the fire.

“What do you mean by that?” I ask firmly.

“I…” he glances at me and anger glitters in his eyes before he hurtles his goblet into the fireplace with such force it cracks the stone at the back of the hearth. I jump back and watch him with wide eyes. “It was the only way you’d let me be part of your life!”

“What?” I stare at him.

“ _I_ am Theoric. You wouldn’t let me close to you…you kept running away from me! You wouldn’t give me a chance so….so I created Theoric…so you would give me a chance and see...you would see beyond what I am…”

“You think this is about you being Jotun?” I say in horror…horror because my boyfriend was really Loki this entire time…. “You lied to me…this whole time! You’ve been pretending to be some other guy just to get close to me?”

“Yes,” he admits and stares at the fire still.

“Siguna….we were at the ball together….and the one at the summer palace…”

“I was with you,” he says and looks at me with such honesty in his eyes it’s heartbreaking, “I was by your side every moment…Siguna knew what I was doing…not necessarily why I was sending an illusion in with her…but that the man she stood with was an illusion.”

“And your Mother?” I ask .

“She knew…she knew the moment she saw me pretending to be Theoric at the summer ball,” he smiles wanly at me, “My mother was always quite clever. She is the only one to ever really see through my illusions…to know my mind so well.”

“You tricked me…this whole time,” I know I’m starting to cry and I turn away to wipe the tears from my eyes, “everything…all of it…it was a lie.”

“ _No_!” he says sharply, turning me towards him, “No….never that. Yes…I deceived you…but it was the only way you’d let me close to you…the only way you’d trust me.”

“Loki it wasn’t about that!” I yell, angrily, tears burning down my cheeks, “It’s about the fact that I’m not her! I’m not Sigyn! I am not the woman I was named after….I don’t want to love you…I don’t want to love you because one day she might just show up and then you’ll…you’ll…” I trail off because now I’m starting to sob like an idiot. I drop down on the bed and cover my faces with my hands.

“I’ll what exactly?” he says as he drops to his knees in front of me, pulling my hands away from my face, “That I’ll leave you for her? That I’ll suddenly be overcome with love for her that I’ll forget all about you?”

“Possibly,” I mutter, staring at my lap.

He catches my chin with his index finger and turns my chin up so that I meet his gaze, “A thousand different women with your name could turn up on the doorstep tomorrow morning…and I will only every want you….as far as I’m concerned, you _are_ my Sigyn.”

You know those moments when you laugh and cry at the same time and you can’t figure out which you want to do so you do both? Yeah, that was me right then. I wish I hadn’t been of course, because he kisses me while my face is a runny mess.  We lie together on my bed together for a while, his hand stroking my hair and my head on his arm. I play with the ties of his emerald shirt, marveling at the soft texture.

“Are you seriously going to become a guard?” he asks me suddenly.

“I don’t know what else I could do,” I say softly, “I worked for shield…I suppose being a guard would be a logical answer.”

“You could marry me instead,” he says and I just stare at his shirt so hard for so long that I fear I might just burn a hole in it. “Sigyn?” I’m too quiet and I can tell he’s getting nervous, “Please…say something will you?”

“Marry you?” I whisper softly.

“Yes…” he says to me, “You know you will be the only Sigyn I ever want in this life….does it not make sense that we marry?”

“I’m not even a citizen yet…” I say softly, “we can’t even officially court until then.”

“True,” he says, “but on that day I shall ask you to court me if that’s what you want.”

“I…” I sit up and stare at him, “You just…. _marry you_ ….I mean,” I just don’t know what to say right now. I never saw myself marrying him ever, only because I never thought it was possible.

“I’m not royalty…”

“You will be a lady…that will be enough,” he says to me.

“I have no dowry…nothing to bring to the marriage…”

“Do you love me?” he asks.

 I stare down into his glittering green eyes, I was never more certain until this moment when I say, “Yes.”

“Then you bring all that I want,” he tells me and leans up, cupping my cheek with his left hand and sliding his lips against mine. He pulls me down on top of him. Before we know it, kissing turns into making out…and making out turns into more than that.

He’s trying to tear off my gown when my brain kicks into gear, his warm hands sliding up my thighs from where I’m perched on top of him. He lifts my skirts and hikes them up over my hips, the sleeves of my gown hanging off my shoulders and barely covering my chest. I feel him try and get at his trousers before my brain starts screaming at me to stop him.

“Wait,” I say, catching his hands. I can feel him beneath me, and it’s really difficult for me to stop him right now. “Wait…”

“What?” he’s panting beneath me, his face flushed, “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t I need to be….a virgin for the wedding? I mean…you’re a Prince…”

“ _Are_ you a virgin?” he grins, looking up at me.

“I might be…” I stare down at him.

“Then we,” he says as he sits up, catching my hips in his hands to help balance me on his lap, “Can’t do this like this.”

“Oh,” I nod, “Um…still…the Prince thing?”

“I _hardly_ think Sif is a virgin,” he tells me pointedly, “and she’ll be queen if she marries Thor.”

“So they won’t care?” I ask with raised eyebrows.

“No,” he says as he dips his tongue into the hollow of my throat, “I don’t think they’ll care. Oh but just imagine…” his voice is pure seduction right now and I’m melting on his lap as he speaks, “You’ll be all mine…just mine…you’ll only ever know my touch and no other.”

He rolls his hips beneath me and I gasp at the contact. I drop my head on his shoulder and moan against the fabric of his shirt.  He chuckles near the skin of my neck and nips lightly, his fingers sliding over my breasts on top of the fabric, caressing and squeezing until I’m panting against his shoulder. “I don’t think I’ll mind honestly,” I whisper as I kiss the bare skin of his shoulder, tugging back the collar of his shirt. “I think however…” I say softly, “I would like to be a virgin when we get married.”

“So you accept?” he says, leaning back to look at me, “you’ll marry me?”

“Yes,” I say softly, kissing him, “I’ll marry you.”

We kiss for a few minutes before I lean back to look at him, “Just….don’t ever shave Sif’s head ok?”

He laughs, that glorious smile of his that only ever seems to come out when his mother is around and says, “I can’t make any promises....I thought you liked mischief?”

“I do,” I blink at him, “I would rather not have something like that happen to my best friend though. You know I can only talk you out of trouble so many times before they stop listening to me.”

“Mmm…” he says as he rolls me under him, his mouth against my throat as he whispers against my skin, “Best make it count.”


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three: Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

The morning sunlight of a fresh spring day stirs me from my sleep. I roll over in bed and smile into the sunlight.  Today I would be having lunch with the Queen, who requested my presence after learning of my engagement to her son.  It’s been months since I agreed to marry him, and we can’t make it official until I’m a citizen.  So instead we’re keeping it a secret from the public and only telling his family about what’s going on. When Sif found out it took her a whole minute before she found something to say.

“Sigyn…” Sif stares at me with wide eyes, “You realize….you realize marrying him…he’s _disgraced_ Sigyn. He may have redeemed himself in the eyes of the Allfather, but certainly not in the eyes of the people of Asgard…nor in mine. You and I both know he only gave up that gauntlet because of you. If it weren’t for your encouragement he’d not have relinquished it.”

“Oh Psshh..” I wave her off, “he’s not disgraced.”

“ _He is_ ,” Sif says pointedly, “and unpredictable…untrustworthy… _dangerous_ ….Sigyn you can’t trust him. Imagine what such a reputation will do to _you_ ….to your _children_!”

“He won’t do anything stupid Sif,” I reassure her, “I believe him.”

“And if you’re wrong?” she says firmly, “Suppose he turns on the people of Asgard once more…suppose he is banished. Will you be willing to endure his banishment? You would not be allowed to go with him. Neither you nor your children will be permitted to go. You will be the wife of a disgraced and exiled Asgardian Prince. Your sons and daughters would never marry well, not with such connections.”

I just stare at her for a while. She was right, of course. I believe Loki though; I believe he won’t do anything stupid. Ok, I know he’ll get up to some kind of mischief, but I don’t think he’ll do anything that’s going to jeopardize his family.  Imagine me with children though! A daughter with dark curls like her Father and my blue eyes, or a son with his Father’s dark hair and disposition and my sarcasm.  The idea warms me from the inside out, and I think Sif can see it to.

“I hope you know what you doing,” Sif says, shaking her head as she turns to leave. It won’t be for days till she speaks to me again, and she’s come to accept my decision by then.  Not of course before I catch her threatening Loki with dismemberment should he do anything to hurt me.

The morning sunlight is bright in my golden hair as I hurry across the palace for the pavilion. I am wearing a silver hammered breast plate with an emerald green and silver brocade gown.  I wear the green for Loki, mostly to put a twist in anyone’s undies who dares to tell me that I shouldn’t marry him…which was a lot of people actually.

I’m just mushy and loyal like that.

I wanted to wear gold with the green but that would be too obvious and totally inappropriate because were not officially engaged yet.  The only way I’m allowed to wear his colors was if were engaged or married and not before. The colors you wear apparently in Asgardian courts spoke volumes about your alliances within it.  Since the majority of Asgard was scared shitless of Loki, I suppose that means nobody will be messing with me anytime soon.

I step out onto the pavilion and spot the queen sitting under a wide wooden overhang draped in flowers.  I calmly walk out towards her, bowing politely as I approach, “You highness.”

“Sigyn,” she smiles at me, “Please…come and sit.” She tells me, motioning towards a seat across from her.

We sit together and eat lunch, and for a while neither of us say anything other than pleasantries until she finally says, “You know…” she begins as she gazes off towards the palace, “When Loki was a child, I knew he’d be different. As a babe he took to illusions before he could even walk, and I knew then his magical talent far exceeded even my own. When he was nine he decided to run off and used an illusion to hide himself. I only found him because he got hungry and was stealing apples from the kitchen.” She laughs a little, “His was Father angry with him for scaring us like that, but he understood Loki’s frustrations. He wasn’t like the other boys, while they grew big and strong, he grew tall and lean. He was just as strong as the other boys though...but while they were all blond and blue eyed, he was dark haired and green eyed….he always noticed the differences…it bothered him sometimes.”

I listen as she speaks; I wonder where she’s going with this.

“When he grew into a man, his Father and I had planned on telling him the truth of his parentage,” she says quietly, “but….he had adjusted so well. He’d spent his life believing himself Aesir…as far as we were concerned he _was_ Aesir…why tell him otherwise?”

“He deserved to know the truth,” I say quietly, unable to look at her now.

“Yes,” she sighs, “I agree…and we should have told him. I take it you know then?”

“Yes,” I nod, “he told me.”

She nods with a sigh, “and it will haunt him all his days…the truth. I think though, that you might be able to shift his negativity.”

“He’s still very hard on himself,” I admit softly, “He still won’t drop his illusion for me.”

“No,” she shakes her head, “He won’t show anyone his greatest vulnerability. He spent his whole life believing the very thing that he is…is repulsive and foul….he believes that’s what he is.”

“I know,” I nod, “regardless of how much I reassure him he’s determined to believe otherwise.”

“I know,” she nods, “It’s rather frustrating isn’t it? Which…this is the point of my story.  You will be his wife soon. You will endure ridicule…the people of this city don’t view Loki in a good light….they see him as a madman and a disgrace.  His name may be cleared and his title restored to him, but it doesn’t change what he did.  The people of this city will see you and any children you have by him in the same light as well.”

“I know,” I tell her, “why do you think I’m wearing green today?” I smirk at her faintly, “I’m sick of the people in this palace telling me how terrible an idea it is that I’m marrying him.”

The Queen smiles, “Good,” she tells me, “I was hoping that was the reason you were wearing green today.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

I meet Loki in the halls after lunch when his long arms snake around my waist and pull me into an alcove. I giggle as his mouth covers mine and he pushes me back against the wall behind me. “How was lunch?” he asks me leaning back to look down at me.

“It was lunch,” I shrug, “You mother broke out the naked baby pictures and everything.”

He just stares at me, and I grin, “You don’t have any of those do you?”

“I certainly bloody hope not,” he says to me and I laugh.

He leaves me in the hallway after, off to do things of a Princely nature. I stand and debate what to do with my day.

I decide to go for a walk, and end up at the bifrost. I sit on the ledge and stare off into the abyss of space, stars and whole galaxies twinkling before me. Heimdall isn’t used to company like this, so I try not to disturb him.

“You miss them, don’t you?” he asks me after a long silence.

“Yes,” I admit, “Can you see them?” I ask him softly, “what are they doing?”

“Living their lives,” he says, “just as you should live yours. They’re doing as they’ve always done…protect Midgard.”

I stare so hard into the bright abyss of space, as if trying to see them for myself. Of course I can’t see anything but space, so after a while I just get up and walk back to the palace.

“It’s a long walk back to the palace,” Heimdall tells me as I leave, “take care you do not stray from the bridge.”

So this wasn’t my best plan…let me be honest.

It was getting dark as I approached the gates, and the moment I stepped inside Fandral catches me and I’m taken all the way up to the palace where Loki is sitting with the others inside the feasting hall. He stands when he sees me, and everybody looks nervous.

“Um…” I blink at his worried face.

“Where have you been?” he asks me, “Nobody’s seen you all day since we parted in the hall.”

“I went to see Heimdall,” I say softly, “I just wanted to look at the bifrost.”

“The bifrost is over a mile out beyond the safety of the walls surrounding the palace and city,” he scolds me with a frown, “there are no guards out there save those that man the turret guns guarding the bridge. It was thoughtless of you to go wandering out alone like that.”

I’m bright red by the time he’s done and I know everybody in the whole damn hall (which was only just Sif, Thor and the companions but it’s still embarrassing…) was watching and heard every word Loki said to me.  “I’m sorry,” I murmur quietly, and then turn on heel and try very hard not to run out of the room. I’m half way down the hall when he catches up to me, and I stop mid-stride to turn and glare at him, “Scold me if you want, tell me off when I’m in the wrong Loki, but do _not_ treat me like a child in front of half the damn hall!”

He opens his mouth and then closes it before nodding. My temper was flaring so badly I wanted to throw something at him. I think he could tell because he walks towards me very slowly with his palms up raised and turned toward me. “Sigyn…I’m sorry…please,” he says softly, even his voice is calming right now, “Please…you must be careful. I was worried about you and I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have scolded you in front of everyone.”

I start to calm a little as he catches my hands in his and pulls me closer, “breathe Sigyn,” he says softly, “your emotions are stronger now…I don’t want to get kicked through a wall because I’ve upset you.”

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, leaning my head against his chest. He drops his chin on top of my head and I wrap my arms around his waist, marveling in the feel of his own arms wrapping around me as well. It takes me a few minutes to calm down, and when I do he takes me back to his chambers where we sit and drink from a bottle of wine he kept in a cabinet nearby. It’s always a balancing act with my emotions, it’s frustrating. I have moments where I feel like I’m going to fly off the handle for the smallest things and then I’ll be ready to cry the next.

We end up on his bed, wrapped in black silk sheets and dark green blankets. It’s warm in his chambers, and I’m lulled into a sense of peace by the darkness in his chambers and the crackling of the hearth across the room. I lay with my head on his shoulder as I drift off to sleep, the feeling of his fingers curling in my hair as I fall asleep.  I’ve never slept next to him before, and I can hear his breath steady out as he falls asleep too.

When I wake up its morning and I’m alone in bed. I roll over and see the silhouette of him just behind the modesty wall as he changes clothes. He peeks at me from around the corner of the wall and smiles, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” I smile sleepily at him and then roll over onto my stomach and promptly fall back to sleep.

When I wake up next the door to his study is open and I can hear him shifting papers across his desk as he works. I crawl out of bed and stretch with a yawn before dragging on my over gown and tying it in place. I don’t really want to parade around his bed chambers half dressed, if servants see me like that they’ll talk and we don’t want any word of our relationship out yet.

I step into his study and watch him work at his desk before he notices me, his dark hair loose around his face as he bends over the papers on his desk.  “Sigyn,” he says as he sees me, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes,” I say softly, dropping down into the chair on the other side of his desk across from him, “And you?”

“Quite well, thank you,” He smiles at me and then stacks up his paperwork and sets it aside. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“No,” I shake my head as I run my hand through my hair, “I should probably go back to my chambers and change before anyone catches me in here.”

“I doubt anyone would mind,” he tells me softly, “it isn’t unheard of.”

“What?” I quirk an eyebrow at him, “you having women in your chambers?”

He grins at me sheepishly and then down at his clasped hands on his desk, “I admit…I have had women here before…but what I meant was that no one would think it untoward you being in my chambers.”

“Somehow…I’m not so sure about that,” I tell him with a smirk.

“Oh protocol might decree we keep our hands to ourselves,” he grins at me, “but if kept discreet nobody will care.”

“I see,” I nod thoughtfully, fiddling with the wrinkled hem of my skirts. I’ll need to change, and probably get these pressed. Come to think of it, his shirt is wrinkled too, despite him trying to mask it with a black leather vest. I smile to myself and then get to my feet, “Well…I’m off to my own chambers now. I need to change.”

He nods, “I have work to do, dinner later?”

“Yes,” I agree and turn to leave, returning to my own chambers while he returned to work.

 

* * *

 

A month passes and we fall into routine together. He works during the day and I train with Sif. We don’t just train with weapons, she teaches me about protocol and various different aspects of Asgardian life. The rule is that I must adjust on my own but nobody ever said anything about me not learning about Asgardian life just as long as I’m picking up what I’m taught and I adjust to it accordingly. In the evenings, I train with Loki, who’s determined I learn some form of magic. I suck at it, let me tell you…but I am trying. Most of the time my spells fall to pieces around me like glass shattering in my hands, or float away into nothingness like ashes.  He tells me I’d never be able to produce an illusion if I can’t hold a spell stable, so my focus needs to be stronger.  The one thing I _can_ do however is create butterflies. I can create small illusions if I really try, and I like to make butterflies and watch them flutter around the room. It’s the most I can do really; it requires way too much energy and focus to create a duplicate of myself or anyone else for that matter. You don’t know how many times I had to work at it before I could create one simply butterfly.

Leave it to me to create innocent fluffy animals while everybody else is out there creating weapons and dangerous illusions.

Many people look down on Loki for that, because in Asgard being able to swing a sword and be big and strong like Thor is what is normal. They think highly of that, and to only rely on magic and tricks is a sort of cowardess to them.

Again, I really don’t care what they think.

I instead focus on other things, like holding my illusions steady for longer than a minute…which is about as long as I can hold a butterfly. Kind of pathetic really, Loki can hold full duplicates for as long as he desires, Sif can create whole weapons and go an entire battle without them turning to mush in her hands, Thor can stir up entire thunderstorms with a wave of his hammer….I can create a butterfly.

I’m _so_ bad ass.

 

* * *

 

As the spring begins to fade into summer I am prepped for the ceremony that will deem me as a true citizen of Asgard. Most of it is things I must recite and protocol I must follow.  Loki was the most helpful with this; considering he can create illusions of the people I must recite these things too. It was hard not to giggle at times however when he’s trying to be serious and pretend to be Odin and I’m just cracking up.  Eventually I got the hang of it though and slowly but surely I am ready for the ceremony. It’s a week from now, and my nerves are on edge. I can tell Loki is getting anxious too, it’s in the way he corrects my recitations or the way I stand or kneel.

He also seems to be nervous about the royal announcement as well, as once it is made then the whole kingdom will know that he and I are to be wed. That would put the spotlight on me, and I think that makes him nervous. I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries to hide me away in his chambers until our wedding just to be safe. I’ve tried to reassure him many times that everything will be fine.

“Loki,” I say softly. We’re dining alone this evening out on the terrace under the stars. He knows I like the night time sky, it’s always so full of life out there. I want to know what else is out there now, I’ve come this far already. I want to see all the other realms, and travel out into the cosmos and see Nova Prime and even that gigantic titan’s head that everybody lives in out in the middle of space. When I tried to ask Loki about that though he just looked at me and gave me a firm but polite _no_.

“Yes?” he says, prodding something on his plate that looked suspiciously like beef but I am told it’s not beef. I have no idea what it is, but it’s made from something that looked like a cross between a rhino and a hippo.

“You’re just playing with your food…what’s on your mind?” I try softly, I know better than to push him on this. If you press him to hard he tends to go off on a tangent.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asks me softly, peering up under dark lashes in my direction, his green eyes glittering in candlelight.

“Do what?” I frown at him.

“Marry me…are you certain you want too? I realize what it will do to your reputation…I know many have tried to dissuade you from me and I admire your loyalty to me…but…” I hold my hand up to stop him and he trails off into silence.

“I have fought off the hordes of nay sayers for months Loki. Don’t make me fight off you as well…I want this, I want to marry you. Don’t you want to marry me as well?” I frown softly, worried that maybe he’s backing out now.

“Of course I do!” he says quickly, wide eyed as if he were shocked I’d suggest such a thing to him, “I just…I just want to be certain. I want to make sure…if you wanted out…I would let you, you know.”

“I don’t,” I tell him pointedly, “you know I love you, don’t you?” I say softly, “I’m not going anywhere.”

He snorts into his wine goblet, a wane and bitter smile on his lips, “Quite the pair, the two of us…I the disgraced Jotun and you the sweet maiden who claims the monster.”

“You’re not a monster,” I frown at him and begin to wonder what’s gotten his boxers in a twist. Why was he acting like this?

“Really?” he quirks an eyebrow, “have you _seen_ the Jotun lately?”

“Loki,” I sigh tiredly, “you could be neon green for all I care and I’d love you anyways…I actually kind of _like_ the blue…it’s pretty.”

Ok…maybe pretty wasn’t the right word….especially judging by the look of horror on his face.

“In a….strong and powerful kind of way,” I add quickly to sooth him, “I like the blue… _really_.”

He scoffs and holds his hand up to the candlelight where I can just barely make out the tips of his fingers turning blue as the illusion is lifted. I stare at them and then at his pale handsome face. “See…beautiful.”

He doesn’t say anything for so long I wonder if he’s offended.  When we’ve finished dinner we head up to his wing of the palace where his chambers are and sit with hot cups of what I _think_ is tea.  Or rather I sit by his fireplace and drink tea and he drinks from a glass decanter with some kind of foul smelling dark liquid in it.  I watch him set his own hot cup of tea aside for the decanter, pouring some of the foul liquid into a glass cup.

“What is that?” I ask, watching him tip back the contents in one go.

“Asgardian liquor,” he shrugs, “It would be like….whiskey or scotch on your planet I think. Ours is much stronger and designed for Asgardian biology.  He frowns as he stares at the fire, “Well…my biology isn’t exactly _Asgardian_ …”

I don’t give him a chance to wallow anymore as I catch his face between my palms and silence him with soft kisses.  It takes me twenty minutes of persistence before I get him to drop the illusion just a little, his hands are a vibrant shade of blue traced with spiraling patterns across his skin. Their cold to the touch, surprising cold. I place them on my waist and let him hold me while I nip at the skin of his throat.  He won’t drop the illusion completely, but at least letting me see his hands is a start.

He was finally starting to trust me a little.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four: Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

“Hold still,” Sif scolds me lightly, smiling at me in the mirror, “I’m almost done.”

She deftly pins the golden curls of my hair in place, bunching them at the top back portion of my head and then letting the rest flow down my back. She wraps gold decorative wire through it and uses my favorite pearl tipped pins as well. When she’s finished I admire myself in the mirror and green at her, “Thank you…it’s beautiful.”

She grins and nods before turning away to grab a few things for her own hair. Sif despite her warrior lifestyle was remarkably good at the girly stuff.  I admire her hair as she fixes it, she’s trying to look extra nice today and I think it’s probably all for Thor.  I watch her fidget with the red sash of her gown and then help her fix it in place with a gold pin.  When were both ready we head out into the hall where her maid servants are waiting. I’ll be getting my own when I am given a title.

We are escorted out into the main hall where we wait in the front of the crowd for the royal family to arrive. Today was the ceremony, and in a few moments Odin would arrive and I would be made a citizen.  I am wearing soft pink mixed with silver and gold. As I stand waiting at the front of the crowd I try not to fidget nervously and go over the recitations in my head.

When they announce the royal family I watch as Odin takes his seat followed by his wife Queen Frigga and then Thor and Loki. Thor and Loki both were in full formal armor, and I tried very hard not to stare at Thor’s helm.  When the ceremony starts, I stand before the entire court and go through the entire ceremony. Towards the end I bow before the royal family, including Loki. I try so hard not to giggle when I look up at him in his helm that my cheeks are burning red.

When I turn and step down off the dais and return into the crowd, a full citizen at last Sif grins at me and steps aside to make room for me beside her. When the crowd disperses I go with Sif into the hall of Asgard where I’d been forbidden to go before. I nearly trip over myself looking around; I’d never been in here before. This place was pure legend, and I was in awe of it.  I take a seat at the table and glance towards the end of the table where the royal family is seated.  Odin makes the usual announcements, there is a round of applause and dinner begins.

“Brace yourself,” Sif murmurs under her breath and I frown at her, glancing in her direction.

“Why?” I quirk an eyebrow at her. When she nods towards Odin I notice that he’s stood up again, the feast coming to a halt to listen to what he has to say.

“Today is a good day,” he says to us all, “today we invite a new citizen among our people….as well as a future princess.”

I freeze up, my eyes bugging out at his words. Nobody bothered to warn me that we were making the announcement right now. Everyone is turning to look at me, and I blush brightly.

“Let us all congratulate my son, Prince Loki and Lady Sigyn upon their engagement,” he says to us all. When Loki stands I do as well because Sif urges me too.  I’m as bright as a tomato, and smile shyly and thank those who congratulate me. They hold a toast for us, and at that point I fill my cup on several occasions just to smother the strange sudden shyness I am feeling.

“Careful with the wine,” I hear Loki’s voice near my ear.

When I glance back he still has his helm on and I start giggling upon seeing it. I quickly cover my mouth and then glance back up at him, “Sorry…”

“Is my helm really that amusing?” he grins down at me.

“I just keep wondering how you get through doorways with that thing on…I mean….you’re already tall, adding on that helm….” I laugh a little at the thought of him getting stuck in doorways.

“I’ve learned over time to duck when stepping through a doorway,” he grins down at me, his hand warm on the small of my back, “Would you like to dance?”

“I would,” I grin and take his hand, letting him lead me out onto the dance floor. I studiously ignore the onlookers who whisper behind their hands and stare at us. I don’t care what they think, I’m quite happy with him.

We dance for a while, I try very hard not to stare at his helm and instead look at the crowd. I think he notices my awkwardness because he asks me softly as we come to a stop when the song ends, “would you feel better if I took it off?”

“A little,” I say softly, “but you don’t have too. It’s part of your armor…I just…I can’t believe they make you wear your helm even at dinner.”

He grins a little and watches the crowd around them as well, “It’s only publicity…I’m the prince…I have to look royal.”

“You look just fine without it too,” I mutter to myself quietly.

“You could wear it instead,” he suggests with a wicked grin.

“I certainly cannot!” I say aghast, just the thought of that helm ruining the hard work Sif put into doing my hair…. “It took ages to get my hair like this!”

He laughs and hooks my arm through his as we walk towards the side of the room so we can sip wine and watch the party in peace, “And it looks lovely, as does the rest of you.” The way he looks at me makes me blush brightly and stare into my cup.

“Brother, Lady Sigyn,” Thor says as he approaches us, a grin on his face and Sif on his arm, “congratulations.”

“Thank you,” I smile softly.

“Thank you brother,” Loki nods politely and then eyes Sif before adding, “Should we be expecting another announcement soon as well?”

My eyes bug out of my head and my gaze snaps to Loki while Sif suddenly seems to be choking on her wine. I shift my gaze between Loki and Thor nervously before Thor laughs, “That is yet to be decided.”

I watch them walk off and then smack Loki in the arm…which I regret because he’s wearing armor. I wince and glare at him while he laughs at my folly. “Why would you do that while I’m wearing armor?” he says, following me as I go to find some ice for my hand.

“You embarrassed Sif,” I scold quietly, “how could you bring something like that up in front of everyone?”

“Always fun to watch her squirm,” he smiles and takes my hand in his, his skin oddly cold against mine. It’s then that I realize that the tips of his fingers are blue and the armor of his gauntlets has turned cold due to his body temperature. We step out onto the veranda and sit under the stars while I hold my hand up against the cold of his gauntlet, marveling in the relief it brings.

“It was unkind Loki,” I say softly, “Sif is making a real effort to be nice to you and you’re not helping any by doing things like that.”

We sit there a while longer and then we go out on a boat onto the water so I can lay back and look at the stars while we float aimlessly. He sits on one end of it,  trailing his fingers in the water while I lay back on the bottom of the boat staring up at the twinkling cosmos above us. The water around us reflects the stars, so everywhere we turn the world is bright and spectacular.

“Aren’t you afraid of Jormungandr?” I ask softly as I watch him trail his fingers in the water.

“Who?” he quirks an eyebrow at me, looking thoroughly confused and curious.

“You know…the giant snake that’s wrapped around the world tree Yggdrasil,” I tell him.

“There is no giant snake wrapped around the world tree, Sigyn,” he smiles at me, “The Midgardian’s certainly have some interesting stories about us.”

“Jormungandr is your son too by the way,” I add as I watch his face turn comical and then confused.

“How….” He blinks at me, “How did I have a snake as a son?”

“I don’t know,” I blink at him, “I know that Angrboda was his mother though…you have a wolf pup and a little girl named Hel who became the goddess of the underworld…”

He frowns and turns away, staring into the water, “Angrboda and I never had any children…”

“Oh,” I trail off quietly, “Sorry.”

“It was a long time ago,” he says softly, sadly.

“Like…how long?” I ask, “You said you’re…eight hundred and three right?”

“Yes,” he nods, “and I wasn’t even into my two-hundreds when I met her,” he says softly. “She enjoyed mischief almost as much as I do…and she was…”

“A giantess,” I say softly, “yeah…that’s in the stories too.”

“Nobody ever knew of her,” he says as his gaze sharpens on me, “you mustn’t ever tell.”

“I won’t,” I say honestly, “it isn’t anyone’s business anyways.”

“The only one of my own kind that I loved,” he admits softly.

We fall silent after that, I can see that it’s a sensitive topic for him. We head back to shore after a while and walk back up to the palace where the party is beginning to wind down.  I stay with him that night in his chambers, and curl against him while he sleeps. I can see that he doesn’t want to be alone, that memories of the past have come back to haunt him once more. So I hold him and burrow my face against the hollow of his neck and fall asleep like that.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks are a blur. I am fitted for my wedding gown, the palace is being polished and prepped for a wedding and I spend a good deal of time with the queen trying to pick out flowers and arrangements. I’ve officially started wearing green and gold, and use it mostly in court just to irritate the other courtiers.  Today is the final fitting for my wedding gown, and as I stand before the wide mirror with the queen and Sif behind me watching I can’t help but notice how very real this was all getting.  I’m excited and scared all at once, especially when Frigga starts talking about children.

It flashes me back to the night of the ceremony feast, where Loki and I talked of Angrboda and the children he supposedly had with her.

“Sigyn…” Frigga frowns at me, “Sigyn…are you listening to me?”

“What?” I blink and glance back at her, “I’m sorry…I just…”

“Oh it’s alright,” she smiles and waves it off, “I was just as distracted as you when I was getting married.”

“The idea of Loki having children…” Sif says aloud as she examines the hem of my gown, “It’s bizarre.”

“It is,” Frigga nods, “I am pleased…thrilled even with the idea…but he has come so far…and now…marriage…and fatherhood…can you imagine?” she laughs a little and covers her mouth, “I think it might do him well if I’m being honest.”

He hasn’t even married me yet and the queen and Sif are already talking about children.

“So…” I say softly, “Sif….I wanted to apologize…about what Loki said to you and Thor…”

“Oh it’s nothing,” Sif blushes brightly and stares at her feet when Frigga’s gaze shifts towards her. “Loki was only jesting.”

I realize now that maybe I should have waited for Frigga to leave the room before I brought that up.

“Did Thor say something to you Sif?” Frigga asks curiously.

“Oh no,” Sif blushes and shakes her head, “Not as of yet your highness.” She stands and then turns for the door, “I think I’ll go down and join the others in the training yard for a while….your highness…Sigyn,” she says with a polite nod for each of us before she leaves.

We just watch her go and then Frigga sighs and looks at me, “I do hope they sort out their issues soon…”

“I don’t know if they ever will…you have no idea what kind of effort it took to get her to even _talk_ to him.”

“I imagine about as much as you talking to Loki,” she points out to me and I blush and look away. I was admittedly scared of talking to Loki at first…I’m glad that I did but it was difficult at first.

“Loki is easier to talk to then Thor,” I tell her softly, “I can’t even dance with Thor without breaking out into fits of uncontrollable giggling...”

“That happens sometimes…though I’ve never seen women giggle while dancing with him I admit,” she laughs softly.

I turn away from her to help situate the veil on my head while the tailor sorts out the train and I freeze when I see what’s staring back at me in the mirror. It was me….but it wasn’t.  Same face, same eyes, same hair…and yet….and yet…

“Something the matter?” I hear Queen Frigga ask me. I blink at the image is gone, but I know what I saw.  It was me…but I was wearing a different gown.

“No,” I shake my head and look at the mirror again, waiting for something to happen but nothing does.  When the fitting is done I change back into my summer gown and walk with Frigga out in the garden for a while. It’s a nice day and neither of us want to be inside in this heat.

“I do hope the flowers hold up for the ceremony,” Frigga frowns as she notes the wilting blooms of a rose bush, “the heat is hard on them.”

“I imagine they’ll be fine,” I say softly, “they just need some water in the evenings I think.”

We walk a little while longer when she decides to turn back for the palace. I wave goodbye as I watch her return with her maid servants and then find a place to sit under a nearby tree. I think I doze off at some point because when an apple drops into my lap expectantly it scares the crap out of me.  I jump and blink sleepily around me before I spot the apple in my lap and then the pair of black leather boots holding up the man beside me in the tree.

“ _Loki_ ,” I sigh and lean back against the tree, turning my chin up to look at him, “you scared me.”

“Forgive me,” he tells me, dropping down out of the tree to sit beside me, “I didn’t me to startle you.”

“Coming to check and make sure I haven’t run off yet?” I smile at him faintly.

“Somewhat,” he grins at me and I lean my head against his shoulder.

“Your Mother is making me wear the tiara,” I pout a little. I really don’t want to wear that shiny gold thing on top of my head; I look like a giant lighthouse.

“It’s tradition,” he smiles at me softly, “and besides…if I must wear my formal armor and helm, you must wear the tiara.”

“How am I going to kiss you with your helm on?” I laugh a little, “I’ll giggle every time I try.”

A flicker of light and he grins at me, the illusion slipping into place. His helm glitters in the sunlight as I tip my chin back to look up at him when he leans close, “Well,” he tells me with his lips close to mine, “we could always practice.”

* * *

 

The day of the wedding I am a nervous wreck.  I stand as still as possible while my newly assigned maid servants sort out my gown and straighten it out. My hair is all golden curls and pearl pins the way I like it, the gleaming gold tiara nestled atop my head among the curls. The entire court and half the kingdom were waiting outside in the throne room, which just thinking about made me even more nervous.

When I am told that it’s time I walk out steadily from my chambers, the servants carrying my train behind me and Sif meeting me in the hall. She smiles at me reassuringly and I try to smile back but she can see how nervous I am.

“Be calm….breath…you look beautiful and you will do fine,” she tells me.

I smile and nod and together we head for the throne room.  It’s a short walk to the throne room from my chambers but today it feels like miles. I pass by hundreds of people who line the high arched corridors, the golden gleaming statues in the giant hallway glittering in the morning sunlight as I walk by. I keep my chin up and my eyes firmly ahead of me; I don’t dare look at anyone least I start to panic. I don’t like being stared at like this; I don’t like the quietly muffled giggles of the ladies of the court, or the way the men mutter amongst themselves.

When I reach the throne room it is magnificently decorated in gold and white and vibrant flowers of every color. I focus on the throne rather than on Loki who stands at the altar in full formal armor, his golden helm gleaming in the sunlight. If I look at him I’ll probably start laughing and that would be awful. I can’t look at Odin because I’d get nervous, or Thor because he’s got his helm on too.  Sif walks ahead of me with other assorted ladies of the court who she picked to escort me into the throne room.  I take a deep breath as I reach the altar and takes Loki’s hand, carefully stepping up onto the dais.

We face each other and I fight very hard not to giggle as I look up at him, his emerald eyes twinkling with mirth because I think he knows how hard I’m trying.  We are married and bound to one another in the traditional hand fasting ceremony of his people, who are consequently my people now as well.  When Odin finishes his speech and pronounces us bound to one another I tip my chin up and Loki dips low, his lips finding mine as we kiss to seal our marriage to one another. The court cheers and I grin against his lips, a blush flushing my cheeks.

We walk together down off the dais, my hand in his as he leads me from the throne room and down through the wide arched halls once more, cheers from the kingdom and people throwing flowers down before our feet as we walk. It was suddenly so loud in here; it was hard to know what was going on.  Once we were in the safety of his private chambers I let out a sigh of relief and lean against the door while I watch him remove his helm.

“I didn’t laugh,” I say, proud of myself.

“I noticed,” he grins at me, “though I think you were struggling not too.”

“Practice helps,” I smile at him softly.

“It does,” he nods as he steps close to me, pulling me into his arms. We kiss, his fingers curling in my hair as he gently frees the tiara from my golden curls and tosses it aside. I can see where this is going and we need to stay somewhat decent because of the reception later.

“Loki,” I murmur as his lips trail soft kisses and tiny nips across the skin of my throat. I dig my fingers into the leather and shimmering gold of his armor, anchoring myself against the desire welding up in me. If I he distracts me much further I will throw caution to the wind and let him have his way with me anyways. “The reception….”

He groans against my throat, “I’d nearly forgotten about that.”

“Yes,” I tell him as he pulls back to look at me, “I’m going to need to keep this dress unwrinkled.”

“I’m sure we can manage,” he grins down at me, kissing me softly.

“No,” I tell him softly, “we won’t… _you_ know we won’t and _I_ know we won’t.”

“The reception isn’t for _hours_ ,” he tells me.

“Then kiss me for hours,” I smirk up at him.

“I would like to give you more than kisses,” he tells me, his breath hot against the skin of my jaw where I feel his teeth graze softly. “I suppose you are right though.”

“Alright,” interrupts a voice from behind us. It’s Sif and she’s got her head stuck through a crack in the door with her eyes closed, “I’m coming in. Please tell me he hasn’t wrecked hours of work already?”

“I’ve kept him away from my hair, if that’s what you mean,” I tell her softly, “and we’re decent.”

“Oh good,” Sif says, her eyes popping open as she motions for me to follow her. “I need to steal your bride Loki…she has to get ready for the reception.”

“But I’m already ready,” I protest because I don’t want to sit in a chair for another hour and a half.

“You have to change into your gown for the reception Sigyn,” Sif tells me pointedly.

“Why do I have to change but he doesn’t?” I argue with a frown, gesturing towards his armor, “That isn’t fair.”

“Because it’s formal armor and he doesn’t have to wear a dress,” Sif tells me.

“Oh fine,” I sigh and kiss my new husband before following Sif out.

* * *

 

I am poked and prodded for at least another hour when they finally let me out of the dressing chambers. I’m now draped in white silk and shimmering gold, another tiara planted firmly on my head amongst the curls twisted into place. Inside the hall of Asgard I am met by Loki who takes my arm and leads me into the hall amidst rounds of applause and congratulations. We sit at the banquet table, smiling and thanking those who approach us with gifts. The dinner is pleasant, although there is a lot of wine and beer and loud music and laughter. Loki and I dance several rounds before my feet are aching and I have no desire to stand a single second more.

I take leave for air out on the balcony, leaving my new husband to fend for himself amidst the preening and simpering of the ladies of the court who come to congratulate him along with their own husbands or brothers. I think it’s funny that suddenly they acknowledge his existence because he got married, or how they talk derisively about him so adamantly when he’s not around but smile and simper before him when in public. I’ve never seen such vultures as these women, who only claim loyalty and friendship to him because he has a title and money.

I lean against the veranda and stare out at the stars glittering down upon the water and sigh into the warm summer breeze.

“Your highness,” a lady I don’t recognize says as she approaches me. I know protocol dictates that this is impudent of her, disrespectful even to approach me without prior consent to do so. I take it graciously, smile and nod my permission for her to approach. The strange woman smiles at me and leans on the veranda as well.  She has wild curly blond hair pinned with glittering gold leaves, and her gown is a pale grey.  Her voice when she speaks is soft and lulling, hushed so that I can barely hear her.  “So here we are again.”

I blink at her, glance in her direction as I am confused by her words, “I’m sorry?”

“Right back where we started it seems,” she continues on as if she hadn’t heard me, “it’s a shame really…you came so far.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand…” I say, staring at her.

“Of course you don’t,” she smiles at me, “but you will soon. Believe me, I would know. We’ll be seeing each other again very soon Sigyn.”

“Excuse me,” I frown at her, “as we are not acquainted…”

“Oh we’re acquainted alright,” the strange woman laughs, “you just don’t remember me…they don’t want you too this time.”

“Who doesn’t want me too?” I frown at her; this woman was starting to freak me out.

“Them…they……it doesn’t matter really who _they_ are,” she shrugs, “all that matters is your right where they want you and now…. _now_ they don’t want you to remember anymore.”

“Who are _they_?” I demand with a frown, my ire starting to rise.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” she smiles at me, “see you soon…oh…and congratulations on your wedding.”

“Sigyn?” I hear Loki’s voice call and I turn to look, finding him up at the top of the stairs watching me, “Sigyn who are you talking too?”

“This lady…” I trail off as I motion to the space where that woman was standing which is no vacant. “Um…” I recoil my hand, and stare at the empty space, wondering if I was starting to go mad.  I turn on the spot and look for her, any trace of her at all and find nothing.

“Sigyn,” Loki approaches me, catching my hand and pulling me too him, “I think it’s time we depart for the night.”

“Can’t handle the festivities anymore?” I grin at him, warmth coiling low in my belly as I forget all about the strange woman I was talking to and her strange words. His emerald eyes glitter in the moonlight and I have the urge to curl my fingers in his raven dark hair. 

“Indeed,” he grins and kisses me before leading me back into the hall for us to make our goodbyes.  When we’ve bid everyone goodnight and goodbye we sail off across the water to the summer palace to spend some time alone away from the family.  It’s just the two of us at the palace save for a scant few servants who stay well out of sight when we arrive. They’ve all gone down to the kitchens to eat and have their own little party.

He carries me across the threshold which I find amusing and also point out entirely unnecessary as neither of us actually _live_ in this palace.

“We can if you want too,” he tells me as catches my hand and leads me upstairs to our bedroom. “My chambers are spacious enough…but when we have children…”

“Might be a little cramped,” I nod thoughtfully to myself.

Inside our bedroom we are slow to learn each other. I am careful with his armor as I help him take it off and he’s gentle with the silk ribbons of my gown as he slides them off my shoulders.  I even put his helm on the stand where it’s supposed to be rather then toss it over the side of the balcony like I sort of wanted too.  The first time, he is slow and gentle and leaves me breathless. His breath and lips are warm on my skin as he trails kisses, nipping my skin as he goes. The second time he’s a little rougher, and I learn his body as he has started to learn mine, and when it’s over we lay wrapped together in gold silk sheets, naked as the day we were born and warm against each other.  I curl against his side and bury my face in the crook of his neck, marveling in the warm of his arm curling around my waist as we both doze off into a well-rested sleep.

* * *

 

In the morning when I wake, I hear birds singing in the eaves and the servants shuffling downstairs. I listen to the sound for a while; I didn’t want to wake Loki. He sleeps fitfully beside me, sprawled out on his stomach with his face buried in his pillow. I’ve never seen him sleep like this, so relaxed and unguarded.  I wait for a little while longer then I get up and dress in a pale blue and gold gown, twisting my blond hair over one shoulder and pinning it in place. He wakes a little after nine and watches me toy with my hair.

“Would you like to eat outside this morning?” he asks, lying on his stomach with the gold sheet draped languidly over his backside, sitting up on his elbows to look at me.

“I would,” I agree with a smile, “it’s beautiful outside.”

We take our breakfast outside and eat on the grass under the morning sunlight.  Then we go swimming under the stream of a waterfall in the forest where Sif and I once swam while we went out for a walk one day. He actually talked me into skinny dipping, which I wasn’t overly fond of but he assured me that if any dared to set there gaze upon my naked derriere he’d gouge out there eyes.

That didn’t make me feel better honestly, because I wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not.

We make love again on the shoreline, which isn’t as romantic as it’s cracked up to be. Both of us end up covered in dirt and grass and have to wash off afterwards. Still, it was fun while it lasted.

That evening a summer storm washes over the land and the thunder wakes me.  I stand on the balcony while Loki sleeps, and watch from under the awning as the rain pours down.  I am reminded of that strange woman and her strange words, and I wonder who _they_ are. I wonder what sort of threat they pose to my new family, and what that strange woman meant by us being _here again_.

“Sigyn?” Loki’s arms curls around me, his warm naked body pressed against me from behind. I lean my head on his shoulder as his deft fingers curl around my waist and his warm lips kiss my shoulders. “Can’t sleep?” he asks me softly.

“No…the thunder woke me,” I say softly.

“Come back to bed,” he murmurs against my shoulder, distracting me from my thoughts and leading me away gently from the balcony.

The whole thing completely slips my mind the moment his lips find mine and his hands touch my body. He was so distracting, I can hardly remember anything the woman told me in the first place.

What was I thinking about again?

 


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created the Marvel movies and comics.

Thirty Years Later....

 

“Stop fidgeting,” I scold Narvi softly, straightening his tousled raven dark hair. He shoots me an annoyed look because I’m messing with his hair like a fretting mother chasing after a five year old with peanut butter on his face.  Honestly I’m nervous myself but I don’t want either of my son’s to see it.  We wait on the bridge as we watch Loki walk toward us, worse for wear but still alive.  This was probably the worse of his offenses in the last thirty years, one that got him exiled for a year.  It was a mercy honestly, I practically begged on my knees for them not to imprison him for life. His son’s needed him, and Baldur’s murder was an accident. Loki had never intended for him to get killed.

When he reaches us neither of my twin boys acknowledge him but he smiles at  them, kisses their foreheads, tousles their hair in a loving gesture. He tells them how tall they’ve gotten, how strong they looked. He kisses me after, and I cry into his shoulder later when we’ve gone home and he and I are alone. I don’t think I’ve ever cried so hard, my fingers twisting in his black leather vest as my tears wet the emerald silk of his shirt. I missed him so much, and so did our twin sons.

We make love with blinding passion, until my tears subside and the ache in my chest has dulled. Then he just holds me and I hold him and finally…. _finally_ he’s come home to us again.  Breakfast the next morning is awkward and uncomfortable. Narvi is more like his Father, he’s pleased to have him home and he talks adamantly about all that’s happened over the last year. Vali is unusually quiet, he is resentful of his Father.  The silence between he and his Father is palatable. Every time he tries to talk to Vali his son steadfastly ignores him until I scold him.

“Vali,” I say softly, urging him to speak to his Father, “your Father asked you a question.”

“He’s not my Father,” he spits and stands, tossing his napkin down on the table and stomping out. I watch him go and sigh as Loki and I exchange glances.

We will talk about it later.

 

* * *

 

Later proves to be complicated. I sit patiently, quietly watching my husband pace the length of our bedchambers. Vali has run off into the city with Narvi right behind him. I sent Narvi with him because he seems to be the only one who can balance my sons temper. 

“Of _course_ he takes their side;” Loki scowls darkly, “My own son hates me.”

“My love,” I say softly, “he doesn’t hate you….he’s only sad….you’ve been gone for so long….and…”

“And I’ve failed you yet again,” he grumbles and turns his back to me, staring out the window, “All I do is fail don’t I? I’m always in the wrong place at the wrong time…it’s always _my_ fault…”

“You _know_ why they always think it’s you,” I say dryly, “don’t pretend the innocent when we both know you’re not.”

“If Baldur hadn’t been so damned cocky in his invincibility…” Loki scowls, “I never meant for that blind fool to run him through with it! Honestly it was only a bit of fun…what would an old branch do to him?”

“Loki,” I glare at him, “You gave poor Hodr a mistletoe branch and told him to _go for it_!” I shake my head at his antics, “It was an accident indeed…but that was poor planning on your part.”

He shoots me a withering look but says nothing until finally, “I’m sorry,” he whispers softly, “I really did screw this up, didn’t I?”

“Shit happens,” I say flatly, “and I love you regardless…you know that…but Narvi and Vali need their Father here. Loki promise me you won’t do anything like that again…no more pranks…no more meddling…and _leave Sif’s hair alone_!”

“I was certain that conniving bitch was cheating on him…” Loki mutters darkly under his breath.

“ _No she wasn’t_ ,” I say firmly, “I wish I’d never told you that damned story,” I sigh heavily. “It’s just gone and put ideas in your head.”

I remember the day when he decided Sif was cheating on Thor. I honestly didn’t think he’d do it, but when I saw him hovering over her with shears in his hand I tackled him like a linebacker at a football game. It made a huge commotion too, because it was the middle of the night and we were in Thor’s bed chambers. I’d noticed him gone from bed and followed him down the hall, wondering what he was up too.  It was a loud commotion of foul expletives and a lot of yelling (mostly on Sif’s part...she wasn’t entirely decent) and Thor threatening to crack open my husband’s skull with his hammer if I didn’t get him out of their chambers right then and there.

I had deftly hidden the shears in my skirts before Thor saw them, and to get them out of Loki’s reach. I don’t think I’ve ever glared so hard at my husband as I all but drag him back to our own bed chambers. The commotion has woken half the palace, Queen Frigga in her dressing gown and her son Baldur standing just behind her while I pull my mischievous husband by the hand back to our chambers.

“What the _hell_ were you thinking!” I remember yelling at him once were safely inside our bed chambers. I quickly cover my mouth and my eyes widen in horror. Loki glares at me as our twin boys start to cry. They were only a couple of months old now, and getting them to sleep the whole night was a trial.

“ _Nice_ ,” he scowls at me and stalks off into the nursery like he hadn’t just tried to shave my best friends head and I was all to blame.

“ _Asshole_!” I hiss under my breath and restrain the urge to throw something at the door as he closes it behind him.

Those were some seriously rough days….I remember a distinct amount of arguing on our part and Sif threatening to bash my husband’s face in for lurking in her bed chambers at night.

Mercifully, they never found out why he was in there in the first place…I made sure of that.

 

* * *

 

We live in the summer palace now, so dinner is quiet and peaceful. It was decided shortly after the boys were born and Loki had his little incident with a pair of shears that I wanted us to live somewhere else.  I convinced him to move us to the summer palace, and from that time on things were much quieter. 

“Have you spoken to Vali?” I ask softly. It’s been way to quiet in this room with Narvi and Vali gone to the city.

“He won’t talk to me,” he says as he cuts up his steak, “I’ve told you…the boy has your stubbornness.”

“He’s only concerned Loki,” I tell him softly, “He’s angry you were exiled…”

“I understand that,” he grounds out, “I understand that my being exiled made everything hard on all of you. I never meant to bring ruin to my family I promise you that.”

“You didn’t _ruin_ us,” I roll my eyes at his dramatic flair. He could be so dramatic sometimes it was ridiculous.

“Oh didn’t I?” he scowls at me as he motions for a servant to refill his wine goblet. “Don’t pretend that the ladies at court won’t visit you because of me…or that they talk behind your back and laugh at you for being married to the disgraceful prince.”

“I don’t care,” I tell him pointedly, “I’ve never cared…you know that…” I glance at the servants and then add, “all of you…get out…now… _out_!”

I wait till the servants have all left, quickly setting aside wine pitchers and food trays as they scramble to leave upon my order. I push my chair back and set aside my fork and knife as I walk down to the other end of the table. Loki watches me wearily, like a wounded animal cornered. I sit in his lap, press soft kisses to his skin and whisper my love for him. I know he’s insecure sometimes, I know that these little incidents make him nervous…he fears I’ll leave him, that his children will leave him.

“Make love to me,” I whisper, and it’s all I have to do before he knocks plates and utensils aside, effectively clearing the table as he lifts me in his arms and lays me back against the dark wood, taking me roughly as I cry out his name.  Afterwards we lay panting, his body slumped over mine as his dark hair tickling my fair. He kisses me, pushing his tongue into my mouth were he tastes me and I taste him, my fingers curling in his raven dark hair. I want him again and I think he knows it. We scramble to right out clothing before he catches my hand and we all but run upstairs, not quite making it to our bed but rather on the floor instead, tearing at each other’s clothes as we make love wish savage fire and passion. It’s only in these times can I get him to be himself for me, that he takes me just as he is and not with any illusions.  I press kisses to his cold blue skin, running my tongue along the patterns traced in his skin.

I love the sounds he makes in the back of his throat when I do that, the way it makes his passion flare and his cold hands tightening on my hips. His cold skin doesn’t bother me, I’ve grown used to the coolness of his Jotun form.  Afterwards we lay on the floor, Loki having pulled the blankets off the bed to throw over us.  I like to look at him as he is, and I think he knows it. I lay there half strewn across his naked body, my fingers exploring and my lips tasting.

“You’ve seen me like this a hundred times at least,” he points out quietly as I marvel at the texture of his skin.

“I could see you like this ten thousand times and I’d still want to touch you again,” I tell him softly, “I want an entire day with you like this, all to myself.”

“You….this…doesn’t bother you, truly?” he says softly, vulnerability gleaming in his eyes.

“Of course not,” I tell him, pressing my lips firmly to his, letting his tongue slide into my mouth as he pulls me up his body.

I could lay with him like this for ages.

 

* * *

 

In the morning our sons return on a cruiser accompanied by their royal guard. I watch from the veranda as Loki walks with Vali on the beach, the two of them talking in hushed tones. I am pleased to see them getting along at last, that Vali has somewhat relented on his anger towards his Father.  Narvi sits beside me on the veranda, reading a book and remarking on Vali’s calming temper.

“Yes,” I nod as I work at the knot I’d managed to weave in my stich; I was trying to make a blanket. Queen Frigga taught me to knit, but I’ve yet found a true talent in it. “He’s finally calmed down I think.”

“Took a lot of running,” Narvi smiles slyly and I glance at him, curious.

“ _Running_?” I ask with raised eyebrows. “Narvi….what did you do?” I ask curiously. He reminds me so much of his Father suddenly it’s startling.

“Had to get him to vent somehow…so…I made him chase me,” he shrugs, “I’m the faster runner…we both know that. I wasn’t in any danger of him actually catching me.”

Being that both my children are half Jotun, I can’t argue that point.  They have both been gifted with different talents as half Jotun children, Vali with his strength and Narvi with his magic. Narvi who can weave ice patterns in the air, who learned to use illusions like his Father. Vali was more the warrior then the sorcerer, he liked to train in the training yard with Thor and Sif’s children while Narvi preferred to practice magic with his Father. The other thing about them is their age. Asgardian children aged much slower then Midgardian children. It took them nearly thirty years and they only looked around twelve. Loki told me once that when they reach adult hood their aging will slow even further. 

We eat lunch together as a family, and I am all too happy to see my family together again at last. Afterwards we walk with our children out on the shoreline before Loki has to return to his study to deal with paperwork.

That evening as I sit in the library reading I must have drifted off because I have the most peculiar dream. I am in a great stone cave deep beneath the earth, standing in the inky blackness save for few candles to light my path. I am kneeling over Loki, my beloved Loki who is strapped to a rock, his bare chest red and soaked in blood. I stare in horror, and realize the bowl in my hand is catching the venom that drips down like acid. At times it burns my hands and I bite back tears of agony only for his sake.  At my feet are the broken bodies of our children, our beautiful twin boys. I want to scream but the horror and sorrow are caught in my throat. Loki only watches me, sorrow and pain in his eyes as I look down at him, careful to hold the bowl steady.  When it’s full I turn to dump it out, leaving him bare to the agony of the venom like acid eating away at his skin. I want to scream every time I see my children broken at my feet, I want to cry every time I see the agony in my husband’s eyes and I can’t break free of this nightmare…

“Sigyn!” I hear Loki’s voice and look down at him but he hasn’t said a single word. He only stares at me; his emerald gaze locked on my face like it was the only thing anchoring him to sanity. “SIGYN!” I hear his voice, louder now and suddenly I am no longer in the cave but back in the library. I start to weep when I see Loki, unharmed…safe…he folds me in his arms, fear and worry in his eyes as I cling to him and cry into his shoulder. Our boys have come running into the library, terror in their expressions.

“Mother…?” Vali steps forward, “Mother are you alright?”

“Sigyn….Sigyn you were _screaming_ …” Loki breaths into my hair, his grip tight around my body. I can feel him shaking and I think he might have thought I was being attacked.

“I’m sorry…” I weep into his shoulder, heavy sobs as I tremble in his arms, “I’m so sorry…I’m sorry…” I don’t even know why I’m apologizing right now…maybe it was because I scared the crap out of him and our sons.

Later that night as we sit alone in our bed chambers I tell him what I dreamt about. I can’t look at him as I tell him, instead I stare at the bed sheets.

“I don’t even think we _have_ a stone cave with a snake like you described,” he tells me honestly. “Sigyn…it was just a dream….it was just a story you were told when you were little….I doubt Odin would strap me to a rock and torture me with snake venom…I think he’d just kill me honestly.”

I shake my head, my blond hair falling around my face as tears threaten to spill down my cheeks once more. He pulls me into his arms and hushes me with soft words of love and endearment, his hands smoothing back my hair and his warm lips pressing kisses across my lips and face.

Later when he sleeps I sit and wonder about the nightmare I had, It makes me remember the strange woman at my wedding, or that moment when I saw another standing in the mirror while I was being fitted for my wedding gown. I hang onto these memories for just a little while longer before they slip away from me again like water running through my fingers.

In the morning I get up and start my day with my family, the nightmares of the day before washed away like a sand castle during high tide. Even Loki and the children don’t recall it, and we let the day carry us away on a soft summer breeze, just my beloved and I with our children. I don’t know what the future holds for us, but as long as his hand is in mine…I’m certain we can handle anything.

 

The End...For Now.

 


End file.
